If only
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Kyle and Lily together hot enough for you?
1. default chapter

Chapter 1#  
  
At first Lily wanted to pull away form Kyle's kiss.  
  
part of her was screaming to pull away another part was screaming stand there.  
  
Lily was confused all she new was Kyle was kissing her so she stood there.  
  
When the kiss ended Lily knew she had to say something.  
  
"I took the offer at sloan kettering"At first Lily's words surprised herslef they sounded so cold like she hated Kyle but she did not hate him.  
  
Kyle waited for Lily to continue even though he was in shock but instead she slowly slipped out of his arms and walked away.  
  
Lily was not sure how to act fisrt she wanted to cry then she felt sick and then her heart ached.  
  
Lily ignored the pain in her heart and sick feeling in her stomach and went to work.  
  
After work Kyle hunted everywhere for Lily but he could not find her.  
  
then a nurse tapped Kyle  
  
"She went home half in tears"the nurse said.  
  
"Who?"Kyle asked in surprise.  
  
"Lily I assume that is who you are hunting"with that the nurse walked away.  
  
Kyle stood in shock. Who the heck was that chick and how did she know he was looking for Lily?  
  
Kyle went looking for Andrea she was Lily's best and only friend if anyone knew about Lily's personal life it was Andrea.  
  
"tell me what you know"Kyle demanded Andrea.  
  
Andrea sat down with Kyle in the lounge.  
  
"well you probably noticed Lily does not get close to anyone and she never gets to close"Andrea said.  
  
"Yeah I did.Why though? kyle asked.  
  
Well when Lily was six years old her parents divorced and Lily was given to her mom lily loved her mom and her mom taught her hom to be a good doctor and person.  
  
When Lily was eight her mom was killed in a car accident and Lily was given to her grandma her grandma made her clean like a slave so Lily told on her grandma.  
  
When Lily was nine she was given to her dad her dad was a drunk drug addict and beat Lily up.  
  
When Lily was sixteen she and her boyfriend ran away Lily's enitre family was rich so she took alot of money with her.  
  
When Lily was eighteen her boyfriend left her standing at the altar alone and broke.  
  
When Lily was still eighteen her aunt and uncle found and raised her she stayed with them and they were like her parents and they were rich.  
  
Lily soon started saying her aunt and uncle were her parents but they did not want her to work here so she told them off.  
  
Andrea finished "and thats the Lily we know and love"  
  
"well I know why she says I am to risky no one who loved her ever treated her good"Kyle sighed. 


	2. one person

Chapter 2#  
  
Peter stood in a daze she was fine a minute ago Maxine tried to reassure her son bur in her heart she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Peter she will be ok'Maxine said  
  
"Yeah I kniow she will she is a fighter"Peter said with a fake smile.  
  
Peter knew not everything was fighatble death was one of them.  
  
Amy sat in a corner with Stu"I wish I could help but I refuse to prtend evrything is ok"Amy said.  
  
"I am calling Kyle"Maxine said heading towards the phone.  
  
after about ten or eleven minutes of trying to reach Kyle maxine gave up he was not answering and it made her worry.  
  
Kyle could hear his phone ring but he was busy.  
  
"Ok I could send the airline a bomb threat and get her flight canceled"Kyle was telling Donna his ideas to stop Lily most of his ideas were just plain stupid.  
  
"No the way to a girl's heart is not by a bomb threat"Donna replied.  
  
"Ok you hated the steal her car keys idea and the tie her up in a closet idea and the flat out demand she stay idea!! What do I do beg??"Kyle yelled.  
  
"Now you have a good idea"Donna said.  
  
*~*Meanwhile*~*  
  
Peter was still crying everyone was losing it except Luaren who sat reading the latest teen magazine and listening to Avril Lavigne on her head phones.  
  
Amy sat beside Peter holding his hands and telling him stories of when they were young.  
  
Maxine held Peters other hand crying with him.  
  
Stu sat looking at everyone he did not know anything about them and could not help.  
  
Amy suddenly realised there was one person she wanted with her one person she knew would help instead of being a far away looker like Stu.  
  
Amy dialed the phone number and waited.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"Rebecca this is judge gray. is Bruce there?" 


	3. letters,bomb threats and packaging tape

Chapter 3#  
  
Lily stood inside her apartment and looked at the mess of boxes and tape.  
  
Lily decided to carry what she had already packed out to her car.  
  
When Lily opened the door Andrea was there.  
  
"Lily you have got to fix this mess"Andrea said.  
  
Lily looked at her apartment"well my house is not tidy but is it really that bad"  
  
"No the mess with Kyle"Andrea said.  
  
"I did fix that mess I said I was leaving the end"Lily said  
  
"no that is not the end he came to me with questions and I answered them"Andrea said.  
  
"how much does he know?"Lily asked.  
  
"All of it"Andrea said "he really cares and he loves you"  
  
Lily sat down on the couch"I am going to need a whole lot of therapy when this is done"she grumbled.  
  
~~*Meanwhile*~~  
  
Kyle was still fighting with Donna.  
  
"Kyle that is not going to work"Donna said.  
  
"Kyle you can not send a bomb threat"  
  
"you are acting crazy"Donna yelled.  
  
"I am crazy I am crazy about Lily"Kyle yelled back  
  
"oh that was sweet that whole I am crazy about her thing"Donna said.  
  
"just go over to her house and talk to her like an adult"Donna suggested.  
  
"See there is the problem when I am with Lily I do not want to be an adult I want to act stupid and inmature"Kyle said.  
  
"That was the sweetest thing I ever heard you say"Donna said with a sigh.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes"Donna I love her I can not let her go you haft to help me"  
  
"I am trying to help you"  
  
"I have an idea you write her a note and tell her how you feel"Donna said handing Kyle paper and a pencil.  
  
About an hour later Donna and Kyle walked up the stairs to Lily's apartment.  
  
Donna slid the note under Lily's door.  
  
Just then a light came on Kyle and Donna glanced at each other in horror.  
  
"Now what?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I told you to be quiet and you were loud we are going to be caught"Donna yelled.  
  
Lily opened the door and saw to figures running away but she did not see their faces.  
  
Lily picked up her note and went inside. 


	4. miracle

Chapter 5#  
  
Peter paced abck and forth waiting on news on his wife's condition.  
  
Amy sat waiting for Bruce everytime the elavator door's opened she would look.  
  
When Bruce arrived Amy ran to give him a hug then she started to cry for the first time.  
  
Amy quit crying after a while and looked at Bruce.  
  
"I tried to hurry "Bruce said   
  
"That is ok"Amy replied.  
  
"Hi"a small vioce chirped in.  
  
"I had to bring Rebecca hope that is ok"Bruce said  
  
"oh yes it is ok she can keep Lauren company.Amy said glancing at her daughter.  
  
Peter came to tell Bruce hi and thank him for coming.  
  
Maxine did not know how to help Peter and was beginning to lose it.  
  
Suddenly a doctor came in and Peter rushed over to him.  
  
"my wife!how is she?"Peter asked  
  
"her heart quit beating however we were able to revive her in less then two minutes"  
  
"I told someone to come tell you she was ok and as soon as I found out no one updated you I came"  
  
"You can not see her tonight so go home and come back in the morning"The doctor said happily then he left.  
  
Everyone gave group hugs and kisses.  
  
Maxine started to cry tears of joy.  
  
"Please do not cry grandma everything is ok"Lauren said who was alarmed Maxine was crying.  
  
Maxine gave Ned and Lauren both a hug at the same time.  
  
Everyone went to the Gray house to celebrate.  
  
Maxine tried to call Kyle again but he still did not answer so she worried more.  
  
Kyle refused to answer the phone no matter who it might be.  
  
if it was Lily what would he say?? 


	5. I felt like walking

CHAPTER 5#  
  
"Donna I refuse to answer that phone"Kyle said for about the second time.  
  
"Then what was the piont in trying to stop her if you will not talk?"  
  
"I just need time to gather myself "Kyle said  
  
"So what you want me to answer and tell Lily you will not talk cause you are gathering yourself?"  
  
"No I do not want you to answer either"  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Lily was at home with no intention on calling Kyle al she could do was sit there.  
  
She sat with her letter in her lap deep in thought.  
  
"now what?" she asked Andrea who was sitting beside her.  
  
"Go see him" Andrea said  
  
"Ok I guess I haft to see him sooner or later"Lily said  
  
Lily stood up to leave  
  
"WAIT YOU ARE GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT?!?!!?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Yes" Lily said.  
  
"Nope I can not let you do that"Andrea said."you look awful'  
  
"thanks"Lily said looking at Andrea"So do you"  
  
"Come one I will give you a whole new look" Andrea said.  
  
"I like the way I look" Lily said as she followed Andrea to the bathroom.  
  
"Let me see the note you got" Andrea said as she finished fixing Lily's hair.  
  
Lily handed her the letter.  
  
"Oh this is so sweet" Andrea said.  
  
"It's my favorite song copied down"Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"But it is sweet"Andrea said.  
  
"Yeah it is and it fits"Lily said.  
  
Andrea gave Lily back her note.  
  
When Andrea was done Lily looked great.  
  
"Do I haft to wear high heeled sandles?"Lily asked  
  
"yes hello they go perfect with those jeans and shirt"Andrea replied.  
  
Lily nodded and walked to her car.  
  
It was starting to pour down rain and at first Lily had second thoughts about even going.  
  
She climbed into her car and drove to Kyle's house.  
  
About thirty minutes later and half a mile from Kyle's house Lily's car broke down.  
  
Lily got out of her car and shut her door perfet she thought she realised it was hopeless and went to get her cellphone from her purse.  
  
To bad for Lily she had locked her doors and shut them with her keys inside.  
  
Lily tried everyway to get into her car and after about ten minutes started walking home.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Kyle sat at home with Donna.  
  
"It is getting bad out"Donna said  
  
"Yep'Kyle" agreed "I pity anyone who might have a broke down car"Kyle said.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door Donna answered it.  
  
"Kyle I think it is for you"Donna said.  
  
Kyle walked over to the door and was taken by surprise.  
  
Poor Lily stood soaked and cold and shivering her hair was a mess and her make up was ten times worse.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Does she look ok?"Donna said sarcastiaclly.  
  
Kyle moved to let Lily in and Donna went to get her some tea.  
  
"My car broke down" Lily said quietly.  
  
"You could have called"Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah but I felt like walking"Lily said  
  
"And it is kind of hard to call someone when...you locked the phone in the car"Lily said.  
  
Kyle could not help it but laugh.  
  
"do not make fun I do not need it now"Lily warned.  
  
Kyle tried to get a hold of himself and straighten up but it did not work that good.  
  
Donna soon came back with a blanket and soma tea.  
  
"here" she said handing Lily her tea"you probably have no idea who I am but Kyle says alot about you"  
  
"No'Lily said "actually I was wondering who you are"  
  
"this is my roommate Donna she is not as crazy as she acts"Kyle said  
  
Lily liked Donna alot and thought she was just great.  
  
pretty soon Lily's walk caught up to her she got a headache.  
  
About an hour later Lily was throwing up and knew she definitely should had made sure her doors were unlocked befor exiting the car.  
  
By eleven pm Lily was still throwing up and the only thing she was happy about was the fact she convinced Andrea to let her wear sneakers. 


	6. a surprising morning

Chapter 6#  
  
Lily was sick as a dog and she wished she had stayed home.  
  
Kyle did his best to take care of her even though most of the time he made it worse.  
  
Lily decided after a while to go home but she had no way of getting there.  
  
Kyle called Lily a taxi but she fell asleep waiting for it.  
  
"Donna. what do I do? her taxi is here and she is asleep"Kyle aksed Donna.  
  
"Well do not wake her up"Donna said.  
  
"Well what do you suggest I do?"Kyle asked.  
  
"I have no idea"Donna said.  
  
The next day Lily woke up her head hurt and she felt sick.  
  
The last thing Lily could remember was being sick and Kyle taking care of her.  
  
Suddenly the truth sank in and Lily nearly died.  
  
She was at Kyle's house in his room.  
  
Lily screamed at the top of her lungs and fell off the bed onto the floor.  
  
Kyle opened the door.  
  
"Oh good you are up"he said then he closed the door again.  
  
Lily stayed sitting on the floor wondering what all happened last night.  
  
Donna knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi"She said.  
  
"Quick you haft to help me get out of here"Lily yelled at Donna.  
  
"Sorry no can do not till Kyle says you are better"Donna said.  
  
"what happened?"Lily asked in a panic.  
  
"Nothing you fell asleep waiting for the taxi so we put you in here instead of waking you up"  
  
Lily felt a little relieved but not completely.  
  
"Do not panic HE slept on the couch"Donna said seeming to read Lily's mind.  
  
"Oh"Lily said pretending to be cool even though she was really relieved to hear that.  
  
"I am going to go get our breakfeast"Donna said.  
  
the minute the door closed Lily ran over to the window and tried to get out onto the fire escape.  
  
The window was painted shut.  
  
"Darn it this is not my day"Lily said sitting down on a chair.  
  
"here is our breakfeast"Donna said.  
  
"Kyle had to go to work and will not be home till lunch so it is the three of us"Donna said.  
  
"Who else is here?"Lily asked.  
  
"OH my baby"Donna said.  
  
Lily and Donna ate breakfeast then watched a love story on tv then Lily got sick again then they ate lunch.  
  
At 3:00pm Lily started getting worried Kyle would be home soon.  
  
Lily was ready to die this just did not feel right her ex-employee taking care of her.  
  
When Kyle came home Lily migrated to the bathroom and tried to stay in there as long as possible.  
  
Kyle refused to leave till he could check on Lily so she eventually gave up and came out.  
  
Lily sat on the couch and left Kyle give her a check-up.  
  
"can I go home now doctor?"Lily aksed.  
  
"Do you want to go home?"Kyle asked.  
  
"yes.can I?Lily asked again.  
  
Kyle did not answer Lily.  
  
"Last night what did you come here for?"Kyle asked.  
  
"No reason"Lily answered.  
  
"Ok you can not go home for a few days at least"Kyle said.  
  
"Why are you keeping her here?"Donna asked Kyle when they were alone.  
  
"Because like it or not she knows she came here lastnight to tell me how she feels"Kyle said.  
  
"so?"  
  
"she did not get to tell me and now she is trying to run so she does not haft to"  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And I am keeping her here till she tells me how she feels"  
  
Kyle left at 5:00pm to go back to work. 


	7. Almost

Chapter 7#  
  
Lily sat a Kyle's house waiting for Donna to come back from the store.  
  
She could not leave because Kyle rigged the door so it would only open from the outside.  
  
Lily did not care though because even though it surprised her she did not want to leave.  
  
Donna came back.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Is Kyle home yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I am getting a shower the baby threw up on me"Donna said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily sat waiting on the couch.  
  
this was it she was going to tell Kyle how she felt about him as soon as he came home.  
  
Kyle opened the door.  
  
"How is the patient doing?"  
  
"Fine but I need to talk to you"  
  
"you are not going home"  
  
Kyle sat down beside Lily on the couch.  
  
"Well this is hard to say to someone"Lily said.  
  
"Whatever it is it can not be that big of deal"  
  
"yes it can"  
  
Kyle was not used to being this serious with Lily she was always serious but he could always charm her to lighten up.  
  
Lily tried not to look directly at Kyle .  
  
Kyle noticed Lily was avioding eye contact and knew it was something extremely hard for her to say.  
  
"Hey look at me it can not be that hard"Kyle said.  
  
Lily looked over at Kyle and like always she forgot what she was going to say.  
  
Lily was getting frustrated and tried to think of what she was going to say but she forgot.  
  
Kyle could tell something was wrong and was trying to think there had to be away to keep her from saying goodbye.  
  
Kyle leaned forward to try and kiss Lily.  
  
Lily melted into a puddle now she really could not think straight.  
  
When Kyle was two inches away from kissing her Maxine opened the door.  
  
"Kyle!!"Maxine yelled.  
  
Lily and Kyle both jumped at Maxine's yelling.  
  
Lily looked away she could feel her cheeks turning red.  
  
Kyle sighed and looked at Maxine.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry I did not know you were um.....BUSY"Maxine said looking at Lily.  
  
"No it is fine nothing was going on"Kyle said.  
  
Lily looked quickly at Kyle in shock.  
  
Lily stood up quickly and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Donna it was nice meeting you please write me I am leaving"Lily said to Donna.  
  
"Whoa Lily calm down what happened?"  
  
"Ask Kyle"  
  
"I am asking you"  
  
Lily briefly informed Donna on what had happened.  
  
"I am leaving"Lily yelled at Kyle as she stormed down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
Kyle sat back and looked at Donna Donna shook her head"I can not believe you Kyle"Donna yelled then she went in her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Did I miss something?"Maxine asked. 


	8. I never wanted to hurt you but I never e...

Chapter 8#  
  
Lily walked down the stairs and out onto the street.  
  
Lily could not believe him and how he had acted a minute ago denying the fact that they almost kissed.  
  
Lily reached into her purse to get her car keys and found out she left them on the coffe table at Kyle's house.  
  
Lily went back upstairs.  
  
"Hi I am getting my keys and leaving"  
  
"what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Lily picked up her keys and got into the elavator.  
  
"you do not haft to leave"  
  
"listen I have done this more then you will ever know I will holar at you for being a liar and you will holar at me for being a blonde or something stupid then I will storm out spend nights of enldess sleep thinking about you and I will be miserable so lets just cut to the I storm out part so we do not say alot of things we will regret later"  
  
"So you are just going to leave like this?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Lily got in her car and leaned her head back against her seat.  
  
"slow deep breaths"Lily told herself.  
  
"Do not cry do not cry.....ok do not cry hard"Lily said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Lily turned on her radio to get her mind off of Kyle.  
  
Then Lily heard it....her favortie song.  
  
"guess what its gonnna be and you cant deny so just tell me why every little thing I do is not enough for you you dont want to lose it cause I am not like them when you finally get to love its gonna be me"  
  
Lily started to cry because the song made her think of her letter and the letter made her think of Kyle.  
  
Then Lily wondered.was it true??in Kyle's eyes did it seem like at work eveything he did was not enough?  
  
*~meanwhile~*  
  
Kyle sat in his apartment.  
  
"I have no idea why she got so mad"Kyle said  
  
"Well you denied almost kissing her it makes you wonder will you deny to the family that you love her?"Donna replied  
  
"No I would not deny that"  
  
"Well gee maybe you should have oh I do not know....TOLD HER THAT!!"  
  
"I know I know I messed up big time"  
  
"Well we can not give up Kyle"  
  
"Why she probably does not want me anyway"  
  
"yes but the third time is a charm"  
  
Kyle smiled"You are brilliant"he said giving Donna a hug.  
  
"Ok OK now we need a plan"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Do you think?"Kyle asked looking at Donna.  
  
"well if it is she does not hold a grudge very long"Donna said looking at the door.  
  
Kyle answered the door.  
  
"Lily I am sorry and I.......I .. I am in trouble"Kyle said.  
  
"yeah you are"Heather replied.  
  
"Now. what is all this about Lily why would she come here??"  
  
"Well you see I...um uh..that is I was and uh I....."Kyle stammered.  
  
"I forgive you"Heather said trying to give Kyle a kiss.  
  
"wait a second.forgive me for what?"Kyle asked pulling away from Heather.  
  
"Well duh sleeping wiht Lily"Heather said trying to kiss Kyle again.  
  
Kyle backed away from Heather.  
  
"Kyle!! Stop it you are scaring me"Heather said in a whiny vioce.  
  
"Ok first of all I did not sleep with Lily and secondly if I did I would not be talking to you"  
  
Heather looked at Kyle in surprise and anger both.  
  
"Heather I never wanted to hurt you but I never expected on fallling in love with.......Lily"  
  
Heather looked at Kyle.  
  
"So what are you saying?that you are leaving me to be with.....HER?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Heather was outraged she stormed out of the building swearing.  
  
"Well that was easy"Kyle said glancing at Donna.  
  
*~~~*Meanwhile*~~~*  
  
Lily through her last few boxes into her car she hear glass cliking loudly inside but she did not care.  
  
"Goodbye"Lily said giving Andrea a hug.  
  
"Lily look maybe you took what Kyle said the wrong way"  
  
"No it is fine Nothing was going on??Yeah sure Andrea I took it the right way and I am leaving"  
  
Andrea stood watching Lily pull out.  
  
The minute Lily was around the corner Andrea rushed toget out her cellphone .  
  
Andrea dialed the number  
  
"OK the ball is set"Andrea said as she watched Lily pull onto the main road. 


	9. how romantic

Chapter 9#  
  
Maxine sat at home with Amy.  
  
"Did you tell Kyle she is ok?"  
  
"no he had company and they were...um ..Busy"  
  
"who was it and doing what?"  
  
"his boss that cranky Dr Reddicker woman and they were..well..it almost looked to me like they were kissing"  
  
Amy spit her coffe all over the place and started choking.  
  
"yeah that was my reaction to"  
  
"Oh I hate her I hope Kyle knows what he is doing"  
  
"well she seemed very nice to Kyle when she was sitting there being kissed"  
  
"Why would she even want him? he is well..I hate to say it but...below her"  
  
"Well maybe she loves him"  
  
"trust me I met her once and she was cold and unfeeling towards Kyle she is not capable of loving anyone"  
  
"well the minute she stormed out I left so maybe she is there now and maybe they are past kissing"  
  
"oh I hope not like I said she is not capable of loving anyone"  
  
But Lily did love Kyle even though she told herself she hated him she could not help it but think of when he kissed her  
  
Lily gripped her steering wheel harder when she reached the road that led to Kyle's house it took all she had to drive by.  
  
Lily arrived at the airport and sat down listening for her flight to be announced.  
  
When all of a sudden one of the tellers came over the speaker.  
  
"a young man has just requested a song be played for one of our passengers for the flight to manhatten so if there is a Lily Reddicker here please some guy says to forgive him and this is for you"  
  
Then a song Lily recognised came on the radio it was aerosmith singing Jaded.  
  
Lily wanted to laugh and cry at the same time as she stood up and looked around.  
  
"To the left "the lady on the intercomm said.  
  
Lily looked to her left and saw Kyle standing smiling and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Lily could not help it anymore and started to cry and laugh at the same time but mostly she cried.  
  
Kyle came over to where she was standing.  
  
"Please do not cry"Kyle said softly brushing the back of his hand against her cheek.  
  
"I was hoping you would stop me I was hoping I did not haft to get on that plane I do not know what I would do if you did not come I just knew I wanted you to be here"Lily said.  
  
"You did not haft to worry I would never let you get on that plane I would die first"  
  
Lily smiled as Kyle leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Donna came up behind Lily and Kyle.  
  
Lily turned around and gave Donna a hug.  
  
"he was right about he would die first thing he would die or be arrested he wanted to send the airline a bomb threat"Donna said.  
  
Lily started laughing and so did Donna.  
  
"How romantic"Lily said turning back around to face Kyle.  
  
Lily,Kyle and Donna walked out of the airport arm in arm together it would be great with the three of them together.  
  
Kyle knew he was past the easy part now.How did he explain Lily to the family? 


	10. not meant to be

Chapter #10  
  
Lily followed Kyle up the stairs to the gray house.  
  
"Kyle are you sure they will like me?"  
  
"yes they will love you and who can blame them if they do?"  
  
Kyle gave Lily a soft kiss on the cheek and took her hand.  
  
"Lets go"He said ringing the doorbell.  
  
Maxine answered the door.  
  
"Kyle hi.Who is this?"  
  
"HI and this is Lily Reddicker my boss...I mean my girlfriend"  
  
"Oh hi"Maxine said shaking Lily's hand.  
  
"Hi I am pleased to meet you Kyle says wonderful things about you"Lily said.  
  
"Oh he says lots about you too"  
  
Lily held onto Kyle's arm as they went into the kitchen full of people.  
  
"I am going to find Amy"Kyle said leaving Lily alone.  
  
"Hi"Lauren said running over to Lily.  
  
"hi"  
  
"I am Lauren.Who are you?"  
  
"Oh I am Doctor Reddicker I work with Kyle but you can call me Lily"  
  
"Oh you are that Lily Reddicker woman that my moms says is a worthless chick that she hates and is not capable of loving anyone"  
  
"yes that is probably me"  
  
"Are you dating my cousin?"  
  
"Maybe who is he?"  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"oh yes I am "  
  
"why?I thought you were not capable of loving anyone"  
  
"Well it is one of those things I love him"  
  
"Oh well I gotta go"  
  
Lily looked around silently at the busy kitchen.  
  
"Lily this is Amy my cousin"Kyle said bringing Lily back to the real world.  
  
"HI it is nice to meet you" Lily said.  
  
"You too"  
  
"So you are the famous Doctor Reddicker?"  
  
"oh gee I hope I am famous in a good way"  
  
"Sometimes you are"  
  
"Amy thats enough of the rudeness"Kyle snapped.  
  
"Kyle it is true most of the time you complian you hate her now you bring her home"  
  
"I never said I hated her"  
  
"Kyle You have no idea how her commands used to wear you down"  
  
"Maybe I do not care I love her"  
  
"You are a useless drug addicted drunk and have no idea what love is"  
  
"No maybe you have no idea what love is"  
  
"Kyle I have had enough of you today"  
  
"Ok look I did not want to start a fight"Lily said.  
  
"Kyle I am sorry I did love you but sometimes even love is not meant to be"with that Lily left.  
  
Lily walked out to her car and got in. She wanted to be with Kyle but his family and him did not agree on her so it was back to the drawing board. 


	11. song

Chapter #11  
  
Note:this is a song from Brittany spears I think Lily would sing  
  
Heart I know Ive been hard on you Im sorry for things I put you through befor you start to break on me or ask for sympathy I need to make you see.  
  
OH Heart Im not sure its been long enough to say if what I feel is really love theres just one way to learn sometimes we'll get hurt and right now its our turn.  
  
Give it time help me through heart we can do this together your my stregnth your my soul I need you now more then ever.  
  
Heart all the hurt will soon be gone if you'll if you'll just keep on beating strong you will always be my friend so keep on hanging in and we'll find love again.  
  
Give it time help me through heart we can do this together your my stregnth your my soul I need you now more then ever.  
  
Heart I know Ive been hard on you im sorry for the things I put you through please dont you break on me I need to make you see it wasnt meant to be cause you will always be my friend so keep on hanging in and we'll find love again. 


	12. a dark scar

Chapter 12#  
  
Lily gripped her steering wheel this was awful she loved him but he deserved his family and a girl both not just her.  
  
Lily turned on the radion to clear her head.  
  
"Darn it"the song on the radion was so what Lily was feeling it made thigns worse.  
  
"we were all that we should'nt be this is wrong and baby its killing me its killing you though both of us are trying to be strong"  
  
"I got somewhere else to be promises to keep with soemone else who loves me and...."  
  
Lily changed the channel but it was the same song.  
  
"I have made up my mind there is no turning back she's been good to me and she deserves better then this"  
  
"its the hardest thing I'll ever haft to do to turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you"  
  
"its the hardest thing I'll ever haft to lie to show no emotion when you start to cry"  
  
"I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied and my hearts not free but we're not meant to be"  
  
Lily clicked off the radio.  
  
She knew how that guy felt as her heart felt like it was in her stomach.  
  
Kyle stood on the porch staring at the road praying with everything he had just to see her pull back up.  
  
"Kyle I am sorry she left"Amy said softly  
  
"Amy just go away!Do you have any idea how much I loved her?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"I would give anything to hug her every morning and kiss her goodnight every night"  
  
"Kyle she was not the one"  
  
"YES AMY YES SHE WAS"  
  
"Kyle you are not thinking staright"  
  
"No for the first time in a long while I am and I know what I want"  
  
"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"I want Lily!!t"  
  
Kyle went into the kitchen and took Amy's keys.  
  
"Kyle what are you doing?"  
  
"I am going after the woman I love and I am bringing her home and you can accept that and move on or kiss off Amy"  
  
Amy stood on the porch glaring angrily at Kyle as he drove off.  
  
Kyle pulled into the parking lot at Lily's house and looked for her car it was there.  
  
Lily sat in her empty home on the floor crying without Kyle in her life she felt as empty as her home.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Lily thought it was the owner.  
  
"I will give you my key in one minute"  
  
"That is one minute to long to wait for you"Kyle said.  
  
Lily stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Kyle...I.."  
  
Lily was cut off when Kyle caught her by the shoulders and kissed her.  
  
Kyle pulled back from Lily.  
  
"I love you I want to be with you"Kyle said.  
  
"No"  
  
"What why?"  
  
"because it is me or the family and You deserve both not just me"  
  
"But that is all I want is just you"  
  
"Kyle..it will not work"  
  
Kyle was done talking to Lily so with one swift movement he swept her off her feet and kissed her again.  
  
"Kyle no"Lily said wiggling free of Kyle's grip so she could stand.  
  
"Lily stop pulling away and face it we have always been attracted to one another and it will never stop"  
  
"Kyle I have heard all this stuff from other men and none of it is true"  
  
"I do not understand why we can not just be together"  
  
"Because"Lily said her vioce was weak and she was trying not cry.  
  
"Because why I love you forget my family we can start our own family"  
  
"No we can not start our own family we can not be together"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because you do not know my past or me"  
  
"yes I do Andrea told me"  
  
"No she did not tell you everything"  
  
"yes she did you almost married but he robbed you and left that is all it is ok"  
  
"No that is not all it is not ok"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because I was married"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was my first ex-boyfriend there was another guy who married me"  
  
"so you divorced him right?no biggee"  
  
"No he beat me up and did stuff to me I can not bare to think about"  
  
"it is ok I am not like that"  
  
"I know you are not like that but he was like you first"  
  
"AND..?"  
  
"His family hated me so he accused me and beat me and treated me like dirt then his family helped him try and kill me for coming between them"  
  
"Lily I had no idea"Kyle said softly  
  
"you see?I destroyed that family and the man I loved I do not want to do it again"  
  
"How did they...uh..I mean"  
  
Lily lifted her shirt a little to reveal a scar that was slashing across her stomach and side.  
  
"I am so sorry that happened to you but it will not happen again"  
  
"it will but not if I leave and we forget about each other"  
  
"that is not possible I will never forget you or let you go"  
  
"Kyle please it is better for both of us"Lily said walking pass him to the door.  
  
"Lily no"Kyle caught Lily by the arm.  
  
"Stop it let go" Lily yelled.  
  
"No"  
  
"Kyle move"  
  
Kyle went to push Lily away from the door but he pushed her to hard and she fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
Lily stood up and looked at Kyle with tears in her eyes a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I am sorry"Lily said pushing past Kyle and running crying down the hall.  
  
"Lily wait I am sorry it was an accident come back"Kyle stood in the door way feeling stupid for acting like that. 


	13. Lila

Chapter13#  
  
Lily got into her car.  
  
"Just breathe"she told herself as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Lily wait!!"Kyle was running down the hall praying he could catch her.  
  
Lily was still in the parking lot and right when she pulled out Kyle emerged from the building.  
  
Kyle got in his car and tried to catch Lily but she got away.  
  
Kyle went home in a crabby mood.  
  
"Kyle!Did you catch her?"Donna asked running to meet him.  
  
"No she is gone"  
  
"Oh Kyle..I am so sorry"  
  
"Yeah so am I"  
  
"well I got a gift to cheer you up"  
  
"Donna no offense but nothing can cheer me up"  
  
"This will"Donna handed Kyle a small envelope.  
  
"Big deal it is a ticket to new york"  
  
"Donna I do not believe you!Is this Lily's ticket?"  
  
"better it is your ticket so go catch that girl"  
  
Kyle gave Donna a hug and quick kiss on the cheek then ran out the door.  
  
"Go get her cowboy!!"Donna yelled after Kyle.  
  
Kyle arrived at the new york airport ten minutes after Lily did.  
  
Kyle glanced around looking for Lily.  
  
Lily looked around for her family they were supposed to be here.  
  
Lily turned to see a little girl with blonde hair blue eyes and was about six.  
  
Lily ran and scooped the little girl up in a hug.  
  
Then Lily saw her mother and carried the little girl over to see her mom.  
  
"Hi mom"Lily said giving the older women a hug.  
  
The older women was followed by a man that was Lily's age who Lily quickly gave a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kyle had witnessed the entire reunion.  
  
Kyle faught back the tears in his eyes he turned slowly and walked away.  
  
Lily saw Kyle and ran to catch him.  
  
"Kyle?!"Lily caught Kyle by the arm but he shrugged her off and kept walking.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Your kid your husband!!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"Oh You saw them?"  
  
"Yes I saw them I am not blind Lily!"  
  
"Please just give me a chance to explian myself"  
  
"Why?Are you scared of what I will say"  
  
"No"  
  
"Lily I loved you and I thought we would have a family but you already have a family"  
  
Lily stood with a tear rolling down her cheek as Kyle walked off.  
  
Kyle went home and told Donna what happened.  
  
"Married?!"Donna yelled.  
  
"yes with a little girl"  
  
"oh Kyle I never should have bought you that ticket"  
  
"No I am glad I know the truth now"  
  
There was a knock on the door it was Lily.  
  
"what do you want?"Kyle asked  
  
"I am sorry but I am scared to leave"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am scared ok!"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"telling you the truth but most of all I am scared of walking out of this house and never feeling the same ...... way I feel about you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I do have feelings for you and I am scared to leave and never feel the like this again"  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"I am here to tell you how I feel before it is to late"  
  
"The tell me how do you feel"  
  
"Like I want..."  
  
"you want what?"  
  
"I want to do this every morning"Lily grabbed Kyle by the kneck and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Kyle was taken by surprise and instinctively wrapped his arms around Lily's waist.  
  
Lily suddenly felt a tapping on her arm and pulled away from Kyle.  
  
Lily moved back holding tightly on to a little girls hand.  
  
"Um before anything else happens there I want you to meet somebody very speacial"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily pushed the little girl between her and Kyle.  
  
"This is my daughter"  
  
Kyle looked at Lily in surprise.  
  
"you are kidding right?"Kyle tried to force a laugh.  
  
Lily shook her head and sighed.  
  
Kyle looked again at the little girl holding tightly onto Lily's hand.  
  
"Hi"Kyle said bending over to shake the little girl's hand.  
  
The little girl ran and hid behind Lily.  
  
"I do not think she likes me"  
  
"Well she is a little difficult till she warms up around you"  
  
"like her mother?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"what is her name?"  
  
"take a guess"  
  
"Rose?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Daisy"  
  
"never minde"  
  
"Her name is Lila"  
  
"Lila?"  
  
"It just fit"  
  
"Well that must be confusing"  
  
"only for dumb people"  
  
"Ok it is nice to meet you Lila"Kyle tried again.  
  
this time the little girl pushed Lily forward hiding her face in Lily's coat.  
  
"Lila he is not going to hurt you"Lily said bending down to face the small shild.  
  
"Mommy I want to go home"Lila said wrapping her arms around tightly around Lily's neck.  
  
"But sweetheart Mommy is busy"Lily said standing up with Lila in her arms.  
  
"Maybe this was a mistake"Lily said seeing Kyle felt bad.  
  
"No it is ok like you said we just need to get used to each other"  
  
"yes but you just do not seem very happy with the whole thing"  
  
"yes but I was not happy working for you at first either and now look where we are"  
  
"yes but that is totaly inrelevent and...WAIT A SECOND YOU NEVER SAID YOU DID NOT LIKE WORKING FOR ME"  
  
"Oh come on do you honestly think I like working with you at first when I had to act like a freaking janitor?"  
  
"well you could have said something"  
  
"Mommy please do not yell"Lila said snuggling closer to Lily.  
  
"Oh I am not yelling"Lily said stroking her daughter's long blonde hair.  
  
"Ok we need to stop fighting now and get this all over with"  
  
"get what over with?"  
  
"the whole story of my life"  
  
"OK shoot"  
  
"I did not mean to have Lila she was an accident I made six years ago I am not married and I am a single working mother Lila has lived with my mom/aunt for three years while I worked at st micheals I was going to move in with them once I had enough money for an apartment"  
  
"You never mentiond Lila before.why?"  
  
"we never talked about our personal lives. and when and why would I tell you?  
  
"Maybe because we almost kissed at the ballet perfect time"  
  
"Still why?"  
  
"because that was the first time we had a realshionship other then work"  
  
"good piont"  
  
"I am sorry I should have just told you"  
  
"Nah it is ok I like surprises"  
  
"well now that is over we will be leaving"  
  
"What?Wait I thought you were telling me you were staying with me"  
  
"I do not recall saying that"  
  
"But I thought..."  
  
"I never said I could be with you I said I love you but that was it"  
  
"but..Lily I just thought you two would be staying with me"  
  
"that is very sweet but I am not sure you and Lila and I could work"  
  
"Well at least give it a try"  
  
"what about...your family?"  
  
"they will love you both"  
  
Lily looked at Lila who was holding her mom's coat sleeve and shaking her head.  
  
Lily sighed"I guess we can give it a shot" 


	14. we were hoping you would not notice

Chapter 14#  
  
"Mommy no!!"Lila stood hanging on Lily's leg crying.  
  
"Sweetie it will only be a few hours I am going to the store"  
  
"Take me with you!"  
  
"No you can stay with Kyle for a few hours just so I can go to the store"  
  
"No No No I Hate him"  
  
Lily leaned over and faced Lila.  
  
"Baby you haft to give him a chance mommy did he is not that bad"  
  
"But mommy.."  
  
"No buts Lila You will like him"  
  
"No I LOVE daddy"  
  
"OH Lila please do not go through the daddy stage again"  
  
Kyle stood watching the whole thing Lily was good and kind to Lila.  
  
"Lila please we can not leave Kyle alone he needs a babysitter"  
  
Kyle came over with Lily.  
  
"What is the daddy stage"  
  
"She wants her daddy all the time and that is all she talks about"  
  
"Where is her dad?"  
  
"He left the day she came home from the hospital I have not seen or heard from him since"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Well I am leaving"  
  
Lily leaned over and gave Lila a kiss on the top of the head.  
  
"Bye toots love you"  
  
Lily gave Kyle a kiss but they were interrupted.  
  
"Mommy do not kiss him he is not my daddy"Lila said pulling on Lily.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and sighed "I will be back"  
  
"So Lila what do you want to do?"  
  
Lila stood staring at the door and did not say a word.  
  
"mommy?"Lila asked hearing the elavator doors.  
  
Kyle sighed this would not be easy.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"six.how old are you?"  
  
"not that old"  
  
"Mommy is too old for you go be with a girl your age"  
  
"I want your mommy"  
  
"Did your mommy ever tell you about your daddy?"  
  
"Yeah she said daddy hurt her alot that is how she had me"  
  
"Do you like cookies?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"lets make some for your mommy"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kyle did not have an easy time making cookies.  
  
"I thought you said you were a grown up?!?!"  
  
"Yes I am so?"  
  
"Well a grown up does not set the house on fire!"  
  
"The house is not on fire just the stove"  
  
Kyle and Lila had started a huge fire they could not put out.  
  
"I got a bucket of water"Kyle said returning from the bathroom"  
  
"Let me"  
  
"no"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Kyle and Lila got in a fight over the bucket and spilt it all over themselves and the floor.  
  
"You freak no we have no water!"Lila yelled.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
AFter an hour the kitchen was a mess and so were they.  
  
Lila and Kyle had flower in their hair and water and smoke on them.  
  
the kitchen was worse including the black stove and flooded floor.  
  
When lily got back she opened the door.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Lila?"  
  
Lily looked in the kitchen.  
  
"OH NO Lila Lila! baby where are you? Lila!!"Lily started screaming.  
  
"SSHH she is ok"Kyle came out of the bathroom.  
  
"My baby what did you do where is she?"  
  
"She is ok she is sleeping"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing'  
  
"Nothing?"Lily picked up a burnt towel.  
  
"You call this nothing?"she asked angrily.  
  
"You are beautiful when you are mad"Kyle said giving Lily a kiss.  
  
"Mommy Mommy!!"Lila came running from the bedroom.  
  
Lily bent over and picked Lila up.  
  
"We made you these"Lila handed Lily what looked like a piece of burnt wood.  
  
"Oh this is nice"Lily said glancing at Kyle.  
  
Lily tasted it gaged and handed it to Kyle.  
  
"One bite is enough"She said.  
  
Kyle laughed.  
  
"He set the stove on fire!"Lila said pionting at Kyle.  
  
"I thought we were hoping she did not notice"  
  
"You did not think I would notice a black stove and soaked floor Kyle the water is almost up to my ankels"  
  
"Yeah I know I am sorry"Kyle looked like a three year old who was punished.  
  
"oh at least you are both ok"Lily said giving Kyle a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"you two can go play I will cook tonight"Kyle said.  
  
"No"Lily and Lila yelled at the same time.  
  
"yeah I know how to cook one thing I can make it"  
  
Lily looked at Lila"OK"She sighed.  
  
Kyle was cooking he could hear Lily and Lila playing and looked into the room.  
  
"Do you like Kyle sweetie?"  
  
"yes he is great!"  
  
"Oh good because.."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Do you love daddy?"  
  
"yes I love your daddy where ever he is"  
  
Kyle was crushed she thought she loved him he walked away before Lily continued.  
  
"I will always love your daddy he gave me you even if it was an unpleasent expierience at first but I love Kyle in a different way and I love him more"  
  
"Ok I love Kyle too"  
  
"that is good sweetie"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Do you think Kyle likes me?"  
  
"Of course sweetie"  
  
"Because what is he wants you and him to have a kid and you get married will you trade me for a new baby and him?"  
  
"Never and lets wait till that actually happens before we prepare for it"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Lila if you decide you hate Kyle or if he hurts you tell me I mean I doubt it but this is the first time I have dated since you so you need to hear this just incase"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Alright because if you hate him we will leave"  
  
"I love him mommy almost as much as you"  
  
"Ok I am going to see if dinner is ready"  
  
"ok"  
  
Lily walked out the hall to the now damp kitchen.  
  
"Is dinner ready?"  
  
"almost"  
  
Lily walked up behind Kyle.  
  
"is there a problem?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok"  
  
When Dinner was over Lily tucked Lila in Kyle's bed where she and Lila were sleeping.  
  
"Night baby"  
  
"Night Mommy"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Can Kyle tuck me in?"  
  
"I will see"  
  
"Kyle can you tuck Lila in bed?"  
  
"yeah sure"  
  
Lily was in the shower while Kyle tucked Lila in.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I call you daddy?"  
  
"If it si ok with your mommy yes"  
  
"Would it be wierd if I liked you?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Oh good I thought if I loved you like a daddy it would be wierd"  
  
"No"  
  
"DO you love mommy and me?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Kyle gave Lila her bear and a kiss goodnight then went out onto the couch.  
  
"Hi"Lily came into the living room.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Please I love you tell me"  
  
"No"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"You do not love me"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"No you love Lila's dad"  
  
"Not in the same way I love he gave me her but that is it"  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"yes I love you"Lily gave Kyle a kiss.  
  
"I am going to bed now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily gave Kyle one more kiss then got in bed with Lila.  
  
Kyle liked them both He loved Lily and would die for her but how did he explain her and Lila to his family he loved them both even Lila like she was his own. 


	15. Andrew

Chapter 15#  
  
"Wake up Lila"Lily shook her daughter who was a sleep in bed.  
  
"no"Lila rolled back over to face the wall.  
  
"Lila do you want to go to the zoo or not?"Kyle said sitting beside Lily.  
  
"I will get dressed"Lila jumped up and took off to the bathroom.  
  
"Well that worked"Lily said smiling.  
  
"What can I say?I am good with kids"Kyle said bragging.  
  
"No you are just good with blondes"Lily said pushing Kyle off the bed onto the floor.  
  
"Even better"  
  
"But you forgot"  
  
"forgot what?"  
  
"I must be good with brunettes too because.."  
  
before Kyle could finish Lily stood up.  
  
"I think this discussion has had enough"She said walking out the hall.  
  
"Lily?What?Aww come on wait!"Kyle got off the floor and caught Lily by the arm.  
  
"I am sorry I had no idea you would get that upset"  
  
"No I am sorry I over reacted I guess I am still afriad you will leave me for her"  
  
"No no that will never happend"Kyle said he put his hand on the side of Lilys face.  
  
"It will never happen ok I am in love with you"Kyle gave Lily a kiss and hug.  
  
"I know but she just has more going for her then me"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Looks and attitude I am ugly and was mean to you she knows how to have fun I have no idea"  
  
"Well 1 you are much prettier 2 you were not that mean in fact you straightened me out 3 you may be ok a parties"  
  
"Thank you I am glad one person thinks so"Lily gave Kyle a kiss.  
  
"I think you are beautiful mommmy"Lila who had been spying said coming around the corner.  
  
Kyle and Lily both jumped when Lila surprised them and accidently hit heads when they jumped.  
  
"OOWW Lila I told you not to do that to people"Lily said rubbing her head.  
  
"Sorry you guys are funny"Lila said laughing.  
  
Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah well when you are mommy's age and you fall in love you will not think it is funny"  
  
"Yeah"Kyle sait agreeing with Lily "when you are our age it will not be funny"  
  
"In fact this will be a joy"With no warning Kyle caught Lily by the shoulders through her down kissed her and stood her back up.  
  
"EEEEEEWWWWWW"Lila yelled running into the living room.  
  
Lily and Kyle stood laughing at the six year old's reaction.  
  
"I will go get the car and then we can go to the zoo"Kyle said exiting the room.  
  
"What about Donna?"Lily asked when they got in the car.  
  
"She decided to stay home"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
When they arrived at the zoo Lila jumped out of the car and took off running toward the entrence.  
  
"Lila babydoll wait for us!!"Lily yelled getting out of the car.  
  
"I will go get her"Kyle said.  
  
Lily nodded and reached in the back to get her purse.  
  
Lily felt a strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"What Kyle?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh come one do not play dumb!"  
  
Lily turned around and saw who had her.  
  
"Oh my gosh its you!"Lily gasped she quickly slammed the car door and turned around.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing I am surprised as you"  
  
"MOMMY MOMMY!!"Lila ran over to where Lily was standing.  
  
"Baby not now"Lily whispered pushing Lila back towards Kyle.  
  
"Who was that?"the man asked.  
  
Lily did not say anthing.  
  
"Who was that is that her is she mine does she have a name?!"  
  
"yes her name is Lila and she is mine you stay away from her!"Lily yelled.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"She is not your kid she is um.....uh...HIS"Lily yelled pionting at Kyle.  
  
"Oh yeah I can not picture you with him"  
  
"Why!?"  
  
the man pionted to where Kyle was.  
  
Kyle was busy being arrested by security for feeding the tigers a milkshake.  
  
"THEY LOOKED THIRSTY!"Kyle was protesting.  
  
Lily shook her head"Well I am with him"Lily said suddenly feeling emberrassed.  
  
Kyle came over to where Lily was standing"I am ok they left me go"he said.  
  
"Who are you?"Kyle asked looking at the man in front of Lily.  
  
"I am Andrew Lila's father"  
  
Kyle glanced at Lily in surprise.  
  
"What do you want Andrew?"Lily asked.  
  
"I think now seeing you happy it is to good for you so I want Lila"  
  
"No way"Lily said  
  
"Yes way I never gave up my rights to her"  
  
"You never wanted her before just now I am happy"  
  
"yep"  
  
"Shove off you freaking retard"Lily said shoving past Andrew.  
  
"You can not leave I am taking Lila"Andrew said turning Lily around to faec him.  
  
"You stay away from me and my daughter"Lily said then her and Kyle and Lila wlaked into the zoo.  
  
"Oh I will but can your daughter stay away from me if I have candy?"Andrew asked with a smile.  
  
"Who was that man?"Lila asked.  
  
"Nobody sweetie"Lily said tears coming to her eyes at the thought of her child with that man.  
  
Kyle reached over and took Lily's hand.  
  
"Mommy can I get a cotton candy?"Lila asked.  
  
Lily nodded slowly afraid if she tried to talk she would scream and cry.  
  
Kyle handed Lila money"go get me a soda when you get your cotton candy"  
  
Lila scampered off to the snack stand and Kyle and Lily sat down on the bench.  
  
"it is ok I am sure he is gone so calm down"Kyle said running his fingers through Lily's hair,  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Hi Lila"Andrew said as he walked over to the snack stand.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting a soda and cotton candy"  
  
"Oh well I have my own cotton candy store"  
  
"wow cool"  
  
"want to come see it?"  
  
"I am not supposed to go anywhere with a stranger"  
  
"Oh I am friends with your mommy"  
  
"well......"Lila glanced at her mom and Kyle who were sitting on the bench kissing.  
  
"Uh...I...."  
  
The nice guy reached out his hand and Lila took it. 


	16. Andrew strikes again

Chapter16#  
  
Lily sat on Kyle's couch crying.  
  
"my baby my poor baby he has my baby"Lily said crying even harder.  
  
"The cops will find her it will all be ok"Kyle said handing Lily some tea.  
  
"No it is not going to be ok he has my baby"  
  
"I know but they will find her"  
  
"I just hope they find her in time"  
  
"what do you mean in time?"  
  
"Andrew was the one who stabbed me him and his family"  
  
"where was Lila when he did this?"  
  
"one week over due"  
  
"you mean you did not have her yet?"  
  
"Yes that is why she is my mircle baby the doctors had no idea how me and her survived but we did"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"yeah I know pretty ironic our chances of survival were a million to one"  
  
"Lila was not supposed to live for two hours and I was not expected to live through the night"  
  
"Now I know why she said her dady hurt you real bad"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I wish I had met you first I wish Lila was yours I love her but I wish I met you before I had her"  
  
"me too"  
  
there was a knock on the door.  
  
Kyle answered the door Lila shoved past Kyle and over to Lily.  
  
"Lila my baby"Lily picked Lila up and started to cry again.  
  
"Mommy I was so scared"Lila was crying too.  
  
"Ok you're safe now ok I will not let you go again"  
  
Kyle looked over to Lila and Lily then back to the cop who was laughing.  
  
"Women"The cop said laughing.  
  
"Where was she?"  
  
"We saw her running towards the zoo alone and I caught her she said she had to find her mommy before the bad man found her then I took her to the police they said to bring her here"  
  
"ok thank you"Kyle said closing the door.  
  
Lily quit crying after about two miutes and put Lila on the couch beside her.  
  
"What did he do to you?"Kyle asked.  
  
"nothing he took me got me a cotton candy then said tell your mommy hi then he cut me"  
  
"Where?"Lily asked.  
  
Lila rolled up her sleeve to reveal a large cut on her arm.  
  
"Oh sweetie I am so sorry"Lily said hugging Lila and crying again.  
  
Kyle handed Lily a cold cloth and Lily put it on Lila's arm.  
  
"He will not do it again I promise"Lily said.  
  
"I hope not it hurts"  
  
"Kyle can I talk to you a second?"Lily asked standing up.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"what do I do?"  
  
"I am not sure"  
  
"What do I tell her?what am I going to say when she asked why he is doing this to us?"Lily started to cry.  
  
"tell her bad things happen nobody can stop it but that me and you will do everything we can to prevent it and tell her we love her"  
  
Lily looked out to where Lila was now on the floor looking in the play pen at Donna's baby.  
  
"She seems ok"Kyle said.  
  
"Yeah but I doubt that cut will ever fully heal like mine because he ment for it to last forever"  
  
"At least she is alive you said so yourself he may have killed her"  
  
Lila came over to Kyle and Lily.  
  
"Mommy can we go sleep now?I am tired"  
  
Lily looked at the clock.  
  
"Yes it is eleven at night so I guess"  
  
Lily,Kyle and Lila all slept in one bed that night because Lila was scared even though Lily forgot about Lila and slept with her back to Lila facing Kyle.  
  
Lily woke up at nine in the morning and rolled over.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"where is Lila?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lila!she is gone where is she!!"Lily quickly sat up and looked around.  
  
"she was here last night"  
  
"No kidding she is not here now"  
  
Lily and Kyle both jumped out of bed and rushed to the door they reached the door at the same time.  
  
"Move"Lily yelled her and Kyle were stuck in the doorway.  
  
Lily ran out into the kitchen with Kyle behind her.  
  
"You looked like you needed to be alone"Lila said quietly she was on the floor watching tv.  
  
"Do not do that"Lily said taking a minute to catch her breath and get her heart to quit racing.  
  
"sorry but I was pretty much alone anyways you slept snuggled up with him"Lila said giggling.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes"just go get a bath"she sighed.  
  
"OK"Lila skipped to the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Kids you gotta love them"Lily mumbled"Sometimes"  
  
"I am going to go change"Kyle said walking back to his room.  
  
"And what am I supposed to do?!"  
  
"Watch the powerpuff girls"Kyle said glancing at the tv where Blossom had just kicked some pink guy Kyle did not recognise.  
  
Lily flopped down on the couch and stared at the screen.  
  
"Who the heck is that chick?"Lily asked no one in particular.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"should I get that?"Lily asked.  
  
"yeah go ahead it might be Donna"  
  
Lily stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Hi did you miss me"Andrew asked smiling.  
  
"get out of here"  
  
"Nope"With one shove Andrew pushed Lily to the floor.  
  
"Where is Lila?"  
  
Andrew went to the bathroom door and Lily got in the way.  
  
"Move Lily!"  
  
"there is no force under heaven that could make me move for you"  
  
Andrew was angry and hit Lily causing her to fall again onto the floor.  
  
Andrew started to kick the door when he realised it was locked.  
  
Kyle heard the kicking and came out to see what was going on.  
  
"Lily!holy cow what did you do to her?!"  
  
Lily was beaten up bad her head,lips and nose was bleeding she was getting bruises everywhere.  
  
"Get out of my house!"  
  
Andrew left Kyle sitting outside the bathroom with Lily in his arms.  
  
"MOMMY!!"Lila opened the door and instantly got down beside her mom and Kyle.  
  
"She is going to be fine"Kyle said softly even though he was not sure she would even survive such and awful beating.  
  
"I am calling 911"Lila yelled running to the living room phone.  
  
"Lily are you ok wake up come on please wake up"Kyle lightly brushed the hair from Lily's eyes.  
  
Lily opened her eyes a little.  
  
"Please...."  
  
"please what?"  
  
"please promise you will not let Andrew get her"  
  
"Ok I will not let him have her"  
  
Lily's head was throbbing and she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Lily no stay awake Lily I am telling you stay with me please I need you"  
  
Kyle felt Lily slowly relax in his arms he was losing her.  
  
Kyle had never been so close to someone but yet know she was far gone as he could feel her lifeless body in his arms.  
  
"Please do not leave"for the first time in his adult life Kyle sat on the floor crying. 


	17. sent back

Chapter 17#  
  
Lily was transported by ambulance to none other then st micheals hospital.  
  
Lily did not die but the doctor said chances were slim she would ever wake up.  
  
Lily had no idea what was going on she saw her mom again and then she saw nothing.  
  
Lily's mom sent Lily back to earth so Lila would have a mom but Lily did not know she had even left earth.  
  
Kyle stayed at the hospital with Lily and Lila went to the Gray house.  
  
Lily slowly woke up from the critical state she was in.  
  
when Lily woke up Kyle was in her hospital room sleeping.  
  
Kyle had gotten sleepy and was in bed with Lily asleep with his arms around her holding her hand.  
  
Lily woke up but when she saw Kyle was asleep she sighed and went back to sleep as well.  
  
Kyle woke up and had no idea Lily had woke up already.  
  
When Lily woke up for the second time Kyle was awake sitting in a chair by her bed.  
  
"What happened?"Lily asked softly.  
  
Kyle did not here Lily so Lily had to sit up and tap him.  
  
"Hey!I asked you a question"Lily yelled.  
  
"You are awake"Kyle yelled standing up and rushing to the head of Lily's bed.  
  
"yeah of course I am awake"Lily said as Kyle gave her a hug.  
  
"They said you would never wake up again"Kyle gave Lily a kiss.  
  
Lily was going to ask why but when Kyle kissed her she knew.  
  
"OOOWWW"  
  
"Sorry you are probably sore"  
  
"Just my face"  
  
Lily looked awful she had sixty stiches all together and was still bleeding and bruised.  
  
"You took quite a beating"  
  
"How bad is it?"  
  
"Not bad infact you look beautiful"Kyle said lying.  
  
"No I can see it in your eyes I must look hideous"  
  
"Nah you juts got thirty two stiches in your lip and a few above your eyes and your face is red"  
  
"thanks I feel much better now"Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Lila where is Lila?"  
  
"She is ok she is safe it is you I am worried about"kyle said brushing the hair out of Lily's eyes.  
  
"I am fine"  
  
"no you are not fine you were nearly beaten to death from now on I am not leaving you for a second"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
Kyle leaned over to give Lily a kiss but she instantly pulled back.  
  
"Sorry I forgot about your face"  
  
"I would smile but my face hurts to bad" 


	18. 99 red silk ballons

Chapter18#  
  
Lily's doctor came on to check on her and was surprised to she was awake.  
  
Lily's doctor was even more surprised she was sitting up in bed Kyle was beside her and they were watching tv.  
  
"Hello doctor"Lily said when she saw him come in.  
  
"Uh am I in the right room?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"OK but you should be asleep"  
  
"well what can I say I am awake and sore"  
  
"Ok I will check you out and then see when you can be realesed"  
  
"Ok sounds good but please be quiet the movie is just getting good"  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
"Kate and Leapold"Kyle jumped in.  
  
"Oh groovey"  
  
The doctor checked Lily out.  
  
"Wow I am pleased to say conisdering the fact you are a doctor and your husband here..."  
  
"Oh that is not my husband"  
  
"Ok sorry considering he is a doctor too I guess you can go home now"  
  
"that is great"  
  
"um...I will be right back"Kyle said as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Kyle! wait where are you going is everything ok?!"  
  
"I am sorry everything is fine I love you I gotta go goodbye!"Kyle ran back into the room gave Lily a quick soft kiss then ran out the door again.  
  
"He gets easily excited"Lily said.  
  
Lily waited outside the hospital for Kyle and Lila.  
  
"Mommy?"Lila asked softly.  
  
"Lila"Lily turned around.  
  
"mommy are you ok?"  
  
"Yes baby I am fine"  
  
"You look bad"  
  
"I will get better"  
  
Lily got in the passanger seat and Lila got in the backseat in Kyle's car.  
  
Lily followed Kyle up the stairs to his apartment door.  
  
When Kyle opened the door Lily was shocked.  
  
red silk balloons were everywhere.  
  
"Oh..Kyle I do not believe this"  
  
"There is 99 of them"  
  
"oh how sweet"  
  
"Lila said 99 red silk balloons was your second favorite song"  
  
"It is"Lily said nearly crying.  
  
"there is also one balloon for everytime I thought about you last night when I thought you died"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"I love you I wanted to show you that"  
  
"I love you too and I would kiss you but my mouth is a bit sore"  
  
"Oh that is ok a hug would do just fine"  
  
Lily laughed and wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck giving him a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much if I ever once hated you I just fell in love with you all over again"  
  
"if you feel up to it would you come with me to Maxine's house?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to properly and finaly announce you and I to the family"  
  
"oh I guess"Lily dropped her head and sighed.  
  
"hey whats wrong?"Kyle aksed lifting her head to look him in the eye.  
  
"Nothing its just....nothing"  
  
"No tell me"  
  
"Your family hates me"  
  
"no they just need to get used to you"  
  
"ok"  
  
Lily,Lila and Kyle arrived at the Gray house.  
  
"Kyle oh my goodness you were not kidding she did get hit bad"Maxine said when she opened the door.  
  
"Oh you poor thing I am so sorry"with no warning Maxine gave Lily a hug.  
  
"Kyle when you said beat up you never mentioned stitches"Maxine moved to let them in.  
  
"Am I hard to look at?"Lily asked when she noticed Maxine avioding looking at her.  
  
"No but I feel so bad for you when I see what that man did to you"  
  
"Oh well this was not the first time I got beat up"  
  
"Yes Kyle said"  
  
"OH how nice of him"Lily said glancing at Kyle.  
  
"They asked"Kyle said pionting at Maxine and Amy.  
  
"I bet they did"  
  
"Here"Amy said handing Lily some coffee.  
  
"thank you"  
  
Amy pretended Kyle,Lily and Lila were not there.  
  
Maxine loved Lila and Lily Amy hated them both.  
  
"Well I am more then happy to meet your girlfriend and her child"Peter said coming into the kitchen.  
  
"where is Lila?"Maxine asked.  
  
"With Lauren upstairs"Kyle said  
  
"They are hitting it off"Lily added.  
  
"That is good"Maxine said.  
  
"Well I think we need to go I would like it if Lila washed her hair tonight"Lily said standing up.  
  
"LILA!!LILA!!"Lily yelled for Lila up the stairs.  
  
"AWW Mommy I am playing"Lila came stomping down the stairs with Luaren behind her.  
  
"Maybe you can spend the night"Lauren suggested.  
  
"yeah can I?"Lila asked.  
  
"No baby not tonight"  
  
"PLEASE???"Lauren and Lila begged.  
  
"it is no problem"Maxine said.  
  
Lily sighed "if it is ok with Amy and Maxine"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Bye baby"Lily gave Lila a hug and kiss then her and Kyle went home.  
  
"At last I can get a bath and go to sleep"Lily said flopping down on the couch.  
  
"No offense but your family wore me out"  
  
"Yeah they tend to do that from time to time"Kyle said shutting the door.  
  
"I love your aunt Maxine"  
  
"yeah she is cool"Kyle said sitting down beside Lily.  
  
"I am glad Lila made friends with Lauren she could use a friend"  
  
"yep"  
  
"I am getting a hot bath and then going to bed"Lily said standing up.  
  
"I am getting a drink"Kyle stood up at the same time Lily did and they were standing inches from each other.  
  
Kyle and Lily stood in silence both wondering what the other was doing they were inches apart.  
  
With inches between them Lily was sure Kyle could here her heart racing in her chest.  
  
Kyle gently put his hand on the side of Lily's face. 


	19. temptations

Chapter19#  
  
Lily stood statue still wondering what to do.  
  
Kyle was not one hundred percent sure what he was doing either but his mind was no longer thinking straight.  
  
Kyle leaned over to kiss Lily but he was not sure it was a smart idea.  
  
Much to Kyle and Lily's surprise Lily found herselft leaning towards Kyle.  
  
Kyle kissed Lily and Lily did not seem to mind.  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck.  
  
Just when things were heating up Lily woke up and pulled away.  
  
"Uh...I am not sure it was a good idea leaving Lila back there"Lily said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you know now we are all alone and I am not sure that is smart"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"you're kidding right?"Lily asked looking at Kyle.  
  
Kyle laughed "yeah I am kidding but I wanted to hear your answer"  
  
"do you need me to answer?because I think you know the answer"  
  
"yes but it would be nice to hear you admit it"  
  
"Fine because if we are alone with no interruptions and..um temptations strike and there is nothing to stop them we might end up...uh..I might...We.."  
  
"I know what you mean"Kyle said he gave Lily a soft kiss.  
  
"I will sleep on the couch"Kyle said softly.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Lily got her bath and went to bed.  
  
Lily could not sleep.what was she doing?why does she pull away from Kyle when she wants to be with him?  
  
Kyle could not sleep either.  
  
The next day Lily woke up first like always.  
  
"Kyle?are you up?"Lily looked over the couch.  
  
"I am now"  
  
"Oh good what do you want for breakfeast?"  
  
"Do you know it is saturday?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Do you know it is nine in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Do you know I like to sleep in on saturdays"  
  
"We did sleep in I am always up by six I can not beleive I am up this late"  
  
Kyle graoned and rolled over.  
  
"Kyle?Kyle!!get up it is time for breakfeast"Lily yelled.  
  
Kyle responded by pulling his blanket up over his head.  
  
"Kyle I swear you are as bad as Lila!"  
  
Lily stormed over at quickly took Kyle's blanket off of him.  
  
"Hey stop I am tired!"Kyle caught the end of the blanket and pulled it.  
  
"No get up!!"  
  
"NO YOU GO BACK TO SLEEP!!"  
  
"Kyle get up we have lots to do today!"  
  
"like what?"  
  
"Just stuff!"  
  
Lily and Kyle kept pulling the blanket and fighting.  
  
Kyle stood up and gave the blanket one last hard pull.  
  
Lily was not ready for Kyle to pull the blanket that hard.  
  
Lily was jerked forward and fell knocking Kyle down with her and landing on top of him.  
  
the fighting between Lily and Kyle did not stop when Lily fell and they started to wrestle on the floor.  
  
Kyle at last managed to get Lily pinned to the floor.  
  
"ok....I give up"Lily said.  
  
"good now please can we go back to sleep?"  
  
Lily smiled one of those smiles that meant she was sceeming something.  
  
"What are you thinking?I recognise that smile.wassup?"  
  
"nothing"  
  
With one swift motion Lily rolled out from under Kyle and caught his blanket then she caught his pillow ran into the bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"Goodnight!"Lily called from the bedroom.  
  
"Fine I give up lets eat!"  
  
"OK"Lily opened the door.  
  
Kyle looked at Lily with a mad face.  
  
"Love you"Lily said she gave him a soft kiss then went out to the kitchen.  
  
Kyle followed Lily to the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I do not care"Kyle said flopping down onto the couch.  
  
"cereal cereal and oh look at that cereal"Lily said looking at Kyle.  
  
"Sorry my shopping lady Donna is on vacation for a week so I can be with the girl of my dreams"  
  
"Are you sure she did not die?"  
  
"I can not remember attending her funeral"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Lily and Kyle ate breakfeast then went to get Lila at the Gray house.  
  
"Mommy!"Lila ran to give Lily a hug.  
  
"Did you have fun?"Lily asked.  
  
"we had lots of fun I want to come back"  
  
"ok we will see"  
  
"Did you and Kyle have fun?"Lila asked.  
  
Lily groaned" just get in the car"  
  
"What I am just asking"  
  
"Lila please this discussion is over"Lily said with a fake smile. 


	20. I do

Chapter20#  
  
Lila,Lily and Kyle went home and went inside.  
  
"that was fun!"Lila said for about the 30th time.  
  
"Thats nice baby give me your coat"  
  
"hey Lila want some soda?"Kyle asked  
  
"yes!"  
  
"No soda past nine at night"Lily yelled  
  
"Lily it is nine right now a little will not hurt"  
  
"yes it will"  
  
"you only live once"  
  
"Yes and I would like it if she lived for a long time without kidney failure"  
  
"You worry to much"  
  
"and you do not worry at all not your best quality"  
  
"You are cute when you are annoyed"  
  
"Do not change the subject!!"  
  
"Ok sorry Lila mommy says no soda even though you have been a good girl no reward"  
  
"Thats ok"Lila said quietly.  
  
"OH FINE THATS IT!!"Lily stormed over past Lila to the fridge grabbed a soda and shoved it at Lila.  
  
"when your kidneys die I do not want to hear it!"  
  
Lila giggled and ran off.  
  
"See it does not kill you to be nice"Kyle said coming up behind Lily  
  
"You shut up!"Lily said spinning around quickly.  
  
"Ok sorry"Kyle put his hand on Lily's arm.  
  
"Kyle no do not touch me!!"Lily said.  
  
"what why??"  
  
"do you see whats happenning??nothing has ever been more imporant to me then Lila but now you know my weakness and I will give Lila anything if you ask for it"  
  
"So is that bad?"  
  
"Well I am losing it I care more about you now then my own daughter"  
  
"Lily its just a soda"  
  
"For now but what about tatoos and stuff!?!"  
  
"Oh brother well if that is how you feel maybe I should leave"Kyle truned around.  
  
"No please do not leave!!da..."Lily looked at Lila and decided not to finish that word.  
  
"Well...."Kyle spun around real quick and scooped Lily up sweeping her off her feet"If you insist I stay"  
  
Lily laughed"I do"  
  
"You know I wish I could hear you say I do in a church"  
  
Lily quit laughing.  
  
"Im sorry I think I just heard you propose what did you say?"  
  
"I asked you to marry me"Kyle stood Lily in front of him and took her hand.  
  
"Please?"Kyle looked at Lily and got on one knee.  
  
"I am not sure it has not been that long and..."  
  
"Just here me out"  
  
"I love you and I want to marry you I am sure of it"  
  
Kyle snapped his fingers and Lila came with her soda there was a ring tied to it.  
  
"Well?an answer would be nice and a yes would make me the most happy man on the planet"  
  
Lily could not speak.  
  
She stood for a while considering all her options.  
  
very slowly she nodded her head.  
  
"yes I will marry you"Lily said still shocked.  
  
Kyle smiled and stood up.  
  
Kyle once again swept Lily off her feet and kissed her.  
  
"I love you"Kyle said.  
  
Lily smiled"I love you"  
  
Lila came over and Kyle bent over to pick her up Kyle held Lily and Lila sat on Lily's lap.  
  
Lila was highly grossed out however because Kyle and Lily were kissing so much and she got down.  
  
"I have a funny feeling I am going to be on the couch tonight"Lila said glancing at her mom. 


	21. her reason for living is gone

Chapter21#  
  
Kyle was running around his kitchen like a lion in a cage.  
  
Lily and Lila were still asleep and Lila had slept with Lily again.  
  
Kyle had never been this excited it was the first morning he woke up that he was not longer a free man.  
  
Kyle went in to check and see if Lily was up she was still asleep with her arms around Lila a tiny diamond ring was on her left hand.  
  
Lily woke up and found Kyle pacing in the kitchen.  
  
"Goodmorning.are you trying to make a hole in the floor?"  
  
"Goodmorning my fiance"Kyle started laughing like a mainiac  
  
"You had a few cups of coffee I see"Lily said smiling.  
  
"just about a dozen sweetie haha I can call you anything I like now"Kyle started to laugh again.  
  
"with in reason I do not want any baby baby crap"  
  
"Ok with in reason"  
  
"what do you want for breakfeast?"Lily asked walking towards the fridge.  
  
"I do not care smittens...yuck even I hated that"  
  
"yeah I think we will stick with plain old Lily for awhile"  
  
"sounds good"Kyle climbed up on the counter by the fridge.  
  
"oh no no husband of mine is going to sit on the counter down"  
  
Kyle jumped down"sorry"  
  
"We are home!"Donna called as she opened the door with her baby in her arms.  
  
"quick hide your hand we can surprise her"Kyle said as he took Lily's hand in his.  
  
Lily put her hands behind her back and stood looking at Donna.  
  
"Well can I have a hug?"Donna asked putting her baby down.  
  
Kyle went and gave her a hug but Lily remained still.  
  
"Lily are you ok?"  
  
"yeah and I am......."  
  
"ENGAGED"Lily yelled she ran and gave Donna a hug.  
  
Donna and Lily were both so happy they started to jump and scream while hugging.  
  
"To who?"Donna asked.  
  
"To Kyle of course!"  
  
Donna started to scream all over agian.  
  
"So let me see"Donna said.  
  
Lily showed Donna her hand.  
  
"so I take this one is a keeper?"Donna asked Kyle.  
  
"I guess so you know it just followed me home one day"  
  
Lily normaly would ignore Kyle's comment but she had nothing to lose and turned and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"I have never been so happy"Lily said.  
  
"Donna I have a huge favor to ask you"Lily said.  
  
"yeah anyhting"  
  
"will you help me plan the wedding and be my maid of honor?"  
  
"YES"Donna gave Lily another hug.  
  
"Mommy?"lily turned to see Lila standing rubbing her eyes in her pjs.  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"why are you yelling?"  
  
"Oh it is ok go with Kyle and make breakfeast"  
  
"Ok"Lila ran to where Kyle was standing"PANCAKES NOW!!"  
  
"ok only if you help"  
  
"ok"  
  
Lily and Donna sat down on the couch to catch up and wait for breakfeats.  
  
Donna's baby soon made her way crawling into the kitchen Kyle picked her up so she could help too.  
  
"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!!"Lila started to scream.  
  
Lily stood up and turned around.  
  
Lila was covered in flour and Kyle stood holding the empty bag.  
  
Lily tried to sound serious but she started laughing.  
  
Lila decided to help herself and through Sugar all over Kyle.  
  
Kyle tried to hit Lila with an egg but missed and hit Lily on the side of her face causing egg to go in her hair.  
  
"Aww no I am sorry baby I did not mean that"  
  
Lily jumped over the couch and knocked Kyle down into a pile of flour milk and sugar they both started to fight on the floor.  
  
Pretty soon Donna,Lila,Lily and Kyle were wrestling on the floor and becoming a mess.  
  
there was a knock on the door and Lily answered it.  
  
"You look awful"It was Andrew  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
A lady stepped between Lily and Andrew.  
  
"I am here for a miss Lila"the lady said.  
  
"what?'Lily looked at Andrew.  
  
"I never gave up rights to her I am seeking custody"  
  
"No I will not let you take her!!"  
  
Lily slammed the door but Andrew had already gotten inside and was heading towards Lila.  
  
Lila ran to Kyle Kyle picked Lila up and went to stand with Donna.  
  
"give her here"  
  
"no"  
  
"My client has legal rights to his child and has a hearing already set she is ours till then by court order"  
  
"I do not care what he has you are not taking my daughter"Lily said.  
  
"yes we are"the cranky lady went over to where Kyle had Lila.  
  
"Lila baby run in Kyle's room and lock the door go now"Lily yelled.  
  
Lily,Donna and Kyle tried to follow but Andrew caught Lila by the arm.  
  
"Mommy!!HELP!!DADDY!!!"Lila started to cry and struggle.  
  
"Lila I am your daddy!"Andrew yelled.  
  
"No he is not your daddy come here Lila get away from him"Lily yelled running to try and help Lila.  
  
"Lily get back!"Andrew barked.  
  
"give her back!"  
  
Andrew gave Lily a shove and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Mommy no!"Lila bit Andrew and rushed to Lily's side.  
  
Lily put her arms around Lila her head hurt to much to get up.  
  
Kyle got on the floor with Lily and Lila.  
  
The lady with Andrew came over and pulled a crying Lila from Lily's arms.  
  
"Mommy!!"Lila kept kicking and crying.  
  
Lily started to crawl across the floor but Kyle gently put his arms around her.  
  
"We will get her back let them go"  
  
Andrew left dragging a crying struggling Lila with him.  
  
"mommy daddy help me!!"  
  
Lily sat on the floor crying as hard as Lila Kyle did his best to hold her from laying down on the floor.  
  
"My baby we haft to get her back"  
  
"we will it will all be ok"Kyle said running his fingers though Lily's hair.  
  
Donna got on the floor with Kyle and Lily.  
  
"lets get you on the couch"Donna said softly.  
  
"no leave me here please"  
  
Donna nodded and put her arm around Lily who was basically in Kyle's lap crying.  
  
Kyle had both his arms around Lily stroking her hair.  
  
Lily had no idea how long she sat crying on the floor she just knew her reason for living was gone.  
  
"Lily I promise we will get her back"Kyle said.  
  
"get away from me!!"Lily screamed.  
  
"why?"  
  
"you held me back I could have stopped them!!"  
  
"Lily..."  
  
"I hate you you stupid jerk take your stupid ring and choke on it!!"Lily through her ring at Kyle.  
  
Kyle did not seem to care.  
  
"leave me alone I hate you!"  
  
"Lily you and I both know that is not true you are just mad and I understand but you need to see you could not stop them"  
  
Lily jumped on top of Kyle and attacked him.  
  
Kyle caught Lily by the wrists and did not let go.  
  
"I hate you go away!!"Lily kept screaming until she at last quit and put her head on Kyle's shoulder crying all over again.  
  
Kyle sat all day with Lily on the floor. 


	22. fallen Angel

Chapter22#  
  
Kyle rolled over on the couch he was tired.  
  
Kyle sat up he had woke up when he heard the door open.  
  
"Lily?Donna?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Lily was walking slowly up the steps to the roof.  
  
Kyle looked for Lily and found a note.  
  
the note said.  
  
Dear Kyle.  
  
If you are reading this I am gone.  
  
I did love you and it was nothing you did but I can not live without Lila.  
  
your angel has fallen.  
  
Kyle stood a minute trying to think.  
  
"I always thought she was my angel what does she mean?"  
  
Lily had reached the roof she was crying the thought of her baby with Andrew she could not bear it.  
  
"Oh no she is going to jump!"  
  
Kyle ran up the stairs to the roof.  
  
Lily stood at the edge of the roof looking below her.  
  
Kyle was at the tenth floor two more to go he was getting tired.  
  
Half of Lily wanted to jump so it would be over half of her wanted to stay alive.  
  
Kyle opened the door to the roof.  
  
"Lily no stop come down!!"  
  
"Kyle I can not live with out my daughter I am better off dead"  
  
"Lily stop you are going to get her back"  
  
"No I will not get her back he kidnapped her"  
  
"what?"  
  
"he did the whole custody thing before and he disappeared with her"  
  
"Oh he will not get away with it"  
  
"yes he will"  
  
"no I promise you I will get him myself if I haft to"  
  
"please Lily come here"  
  
"You are going through depression you haft to come here"  
  
"Please I love you come down for me Lila needs you you can not help her dead"  
  
"ok"Lily turned and started to climb down but then her foot slipped.  
  
Lily fell off the roof.  
  
Kyle luckily was able to run to the edge and catch her by the wrist.  
  
"Hang on"Kyle said trying to pull Lily up.  
  
"Kyle let go of me you are going to go over too"  
  
"I would rather go over with you then you go alone knowing it was my fault"  
  
"Kyle do not be stuborn let me go"  
  
"No take my hand"  
  
"Kyle as your boss I demand you let me go"  
  
"No"  
  
Kyle satrted to slip.  
  
Lily gave up and took Kyle's hand.  
  
"OK now try and climb up"  
  
"I sprained my ankel"  
  
"Ok I will pull you"  
  
Kyle tried to pull Lily up but it was to slippy.  
  
"OK hang on to the ledge I am letting go I have a plan"  
  
"what? Kyle I will fall"  
  
"just hang on as tight as you can"  
  
"I can not do that"  
  
"Lily I will not let you die you haft to listen"  
  
Kyle left Lily hanging on the ledge.  
  
"OK let go"he was below her on the highest fire escape  
  
"No"  
  
"I will catch you I promise"  
  
"No I am not letting go"  
  
"Lily I promise I will catch you"  
  
"I am scared"  
  
"I know but I will catch you"  
  
"I am sorry I trust you but I....I am too scared to let go"  
  
Kyle stood below her thinking of a plan.  
  
Lily's hands were cold and she was losing her grip.  
  
"I am coming back up"  
  
Kyle entered the hall and Lily slipped.  
  
with nobody to catch her Lily thought she would die.  
  
Lily braced herself for the impact of the pavement.  
  
Lily suddenly felt something but it did not hurt it felt good and safe.  
  
Lily opened her eyes.  
  
"told you I would catch you"  
  
Kyle had caught Lily and even though she had knocked him down they were both ok she was on top of him.  
  
"you caught me you really did it"  
  
"I will always catch my falling angel"  
  
Lily gave Kyle a kiss.  
  
"Ok you know as much as I am enjoying this I haft to ask you to get off me before I pass out from no oxygen"  
  
"Oh sorry"Lily said she stood up and limped out of Kyle's way.  
  
Lily and Kyle got to his apartment.  
  
"I will get you ice for your foot"Kyle said on his way to the fridge her turned the radio on.  
  
On the radio a song ended and Alanis morisette came on.  
  
"How long before you mess it up?and how many times do I need to tell you hurry up? everything I do is for you the least you could do is be quiet be a good girl"  
  
Kyle turned the channel figuring the last thing Lily needed was a song like that.  
  
the other channel Bob Charlisle came on.  
  
"with all I done wrong I must have done soemthing right to deserve her hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night you know how much I love you daddy"  
  
Once more Kyle changed the channel.  
  
on the next channel was Pink.  
  
"Mama please stop yelling I can't stand the sound your pain is painful and its terring me down I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed I told God you did'nt mean those nasty things you said"  
  
Kyle looked at Lily and tried another channel.  
  
on the next one was zoegirls.  
  
"Can someone wake me up?I have'nt lived yet I'm only seventeen.and God did you forget I'm just a baby I have'nt lived yet I'm only sventeen?and I don't wanna be for ever seventeen I'll never have a bed to make a test to take"  
  
Kyle was getting frustrated someting had to be on to cheer Lily up.  
  
the next channel was just as bad if not worse it was Bryan Adams.  
  
"Baby you are all that I want when you are right here in my arms I find it hard not to believe we're in heaven"  
  
Kyle sighed and turned the radio off.  
  
"here" he handed Lily some ice.  
  
"that was our song....mine and Lila's"Lily said softly.  
  
"wich one"  
  
"Bob Charlisle butterfly...kisses"Lily started to cry.  
  
"it will be ok"  
  
"I miss her so much I just want her in my arms again"  
  
"I know and if I thought I could I would get her back for you...us"  
  
"I miss that little squirt too"  
  
"Can I have a minute alone?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
Kyle left Lily on the couch crying and went to his bedroom.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
Lily went back and was surprised Kyle was sitting staring out the window.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kyle turned around but it was Andrew.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Lily started to scream until she realised after she asked Kyle to leave her alone she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Lily are you ok?"Kyle came around the corner.  
  
"I fell asleep and had a nightmare"  
  
"oh ok"  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"She means everything to me"  
  
"I know I am working on getting her back and Amy is helping a bit" 


	23. saved by her daddy

Chapter23#  
  
"Let go I want my mommy!!!"Lila was still screaming and kicking.  
  
"Lila we haft to but you some clothes"Andrew had Lila's arm.  
  
"no I want mommy!!"people were looking at Andrew and Lila.  
  
"Is something wrong?"a security guard asked.  
  
"yes he is kidnappping me!!"  
  
Andrew thought qucik.  
  
"honey I know you wanted those shoes but I can not afford them"Andrew lied.  
  
The security guard turned and left.  
  
"ok look you are going to get me into a lot of trouble so shut up!"  
  
"what if I keep yelling?"  
  
"I will hurt your mommy I do not want to but I will then I will by you a puppy and I will hurt the puppy too"  
  
"no no please leave mommy and daddy alone!!"  
  
"Lila that is it I am your daddy"  
  
"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"LADIES FIRST!!"  
  
"THATS IT NO CLOTHES FOR YOU STINK TO HIGH HEAVEN FOR ALL I CARE!"  
  
"like it matters when my REAL daddy kills you you will be down so low you will not smell anything"  
  
"who says that?"  
  
"mommy says all bad men go to bad places and I hope you do!"  
  
"I NEVER want to hear that from you again!!"  
  
Andrew tossed Lila over his shoulder and went into the janitors closet "time to fix that hair!"Andrew pulled out a knife.  
  
"MOMMY HELP ME!!"Lila started to cry and scream again.  
  
"Mommy!!!"  
  
"Lila!!"Lily sat up in bed screaming and out of breath.  
  
"Lily?are you ok?"Kyle asked he was outside her door.  
  
"yes I had a nightmare"  
  
"can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"what happened?"  
  
"he was killing her he had a knife and he stabbed her and through her down into a ditch to bleed to death then I touched her she turned into me"  
  
"ok its over now I am sure he would not kill his own flesh and blood"  
  
"no he would I know he would"  
  
"telling yourself that makes you feel worse"  
  
"But its all true I am not going to lie to myself"  
  
Lila sat in the car with Andrew he was taking her somewhere new.  
  
"I hate my hair like this!"  
  
Lila's once long blonde hair that was identical to Lily's was now shoulder legnth and chopped up badly.  
  
Lila noticed they were going past Kyle's apartment and she slowly unbuckeled her seatbelt.  
  
Lila had her mother's smartness so she kept talking so Andrew did not know about her plans.  
  
"well I love chatting with you we are kind of alike I guess"Lila said she put her hand on the door handle.  
  
"see I am telling you I am your dad"  
  
"well....goodbye"Lila smacked Andrew he slammed the brakes on and she jumped out.  
  
"Lila come back!!"  
  
Andrew jumped out of the car and ran after Lila.  
  
"Mommy!"Lila ran up an alley screaming.  
  
"Lila?"Lily put the book she was reading down.  
  
"Lily you are starting to hear things"Kyle said.  
  
"no Kyle I know my own child's vioce and that was it I heard her!"  
  
"Lily....."  
  
"No I heard it again"Lily got up and ran to the window.  
  
Lily gasped as she saw a little blonde girl running screaming being chased by a man.  
  
"Lila!"Lily ran out the door and Kyle followed.  
  
Lily saw the little girl run down an alley her and Kyle followed.  
  
"Lila!!!LILA!!?!?!?!"  
  
Lila heard her mom calling.  
  
"MOMMY?!DADDY!!?!"  
  
Lila truned and ran the other way passing Andrew.  
  
Lily and Kyle stood with their backs to Lila and she ran up behind them.  
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
Lily turned around to pick her daughter up but Lila ran past Lily and over to Kyle.  
  
"DADDY DADDY!!I KNEW YOU WOULD SAVE ME DADDY!"Lila ran over to Kyle and gave him a hug.  
  
Lily stood in shock a minute her kid just ran past her to be with Kyle not that Lily blamed Lila she would run to him too.  
  
"um...Lila did...you get hit..in the head?.. mommy is over here"Lily said.  
  
Lila giggled and reached for Lily to take her.  
  
"Mommy he was after me"  
  
"I know"  
  
"He cut my hair"  
  
"I see that I am sorry I will try and even it up some"  
  
Andrew soon came panting around the corner of the building.  
  
"Lila get back in the car"  
  
"NO"Lily,Kyle and Lila all yelled.  
  
"YES!!NOW"ANdrew yelled louder.  
  
"No she is not going with you"Lily said.  
  
"Yes like it or not she is"  
  
"No way not this time look what you did to her hair!!"  
  
"She should have held still"  
  
'Hey wait a second you are engaged!!!"Andrew suddenly yelled.  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Who is the poor retard?"  
  
"me"Kyle said.  
  
"I pity you man"  
  
"I am thrilled"  
  
"Well let me give you advice dump her she is to strict it will drive you nuts"  
  
"just leave us alone!"Lila yelled.  
  
"I will be back"Andrew said then he turned and left. 


	24. night on the town

Chapter 24#  
  
Lila,Lily and Kyle went up to Kyle's apartment.  
  
they all went inside and Donna cmae out of her room.  
  
"Did you find Lila?"Donna asked.  
  
"no but we found a little girl"Kyle said.  
  
"AUNT DONNA!!"Lila ran over to Donna who was waiting for a hug.  
  
Lila and Donna had become very close and Lila now called her Aunt Donna.  
  
"Aunt Donna look what that man did to my hair"  
  
"I see and if your mommy does not mind I would like to try and fix it"Donna said looking at Lily.  
  
"No go ahead I have no idea what to do"Lily said.  
  
"Lily I know this might be a bad time but I have a question"  
  
"Ok"Kyle and Lily walked outside into the main hall.  
  
"are you free tonight?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I thought Donna,Lila,you and I could go out"  
  
"Yes that would be nice"  
  
"well the real reason is I want to get married"  
  
"me too and we will soon"  
  
"No tonight"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I can not spend another minute looking at you without you being my wife and I do not want to"  
  
"Kyle....I..am not sure I mean I would like to have a nice wedding not act inmature and run off in the night like a teen"  
  
"Ok if that is what you want"  
  
"It is and if we are not married by next month we will run off"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Donna,Lila go change we are going out to the fanciest resturaunt ever!"  
  
Donna,Lila and Lily looked at Kyle then the three of them started giggling and like two year olds took each other hands and ran into Donna's room.  
  
Donna came out first she looked nice she had on a white short sleeved drees and white heels with her swept up in white flowers.  
  
Lila came out in a pink dress with yellow flowers on it yellow shoes and pink clips in her hair.  
  
Lily looked the nicest she had on a red dress that had long sleeves that were slit up to her shoulder the dress was off the shoulders a bit too the she had red shoes and her hair down.  
  
"You look um..wow..I....you um...you are beautiful"  
  
"Come on Lila we will go get the car"Donna said dragging Lila out the door.  
  
"you look nice too"Lily said smiling.  
  
"no I am underdressed compared to you"  
  
"Stop it you know how to make a girl blush"  
  
"I know it is a talnet"  
  
"Well do not lose it"  
  
"I might kiss you"  
  
"Well my make up will not wear off for 24 hours"  
  
"I mean it is suppossed to be 12 hours but Lila puts it on a bit thick so.."  
  
Lily was cut short when Kyle kissed her.  
  
Donna and Lila started to laugh because they had been spying from the door and never went to get the car.  
  
"Love you"  
  
"I love you now lets go"Lily said taking Kyle's hand and heading towards the door.  
  
Lily opened the door and Lila and Donna fell forward on their faces.  
  
"We have been caught kiddo go save yourself"Donna said in a fake dramatic tone.  
  
Lily helped Donna up and Kyle stood Lila up with no trouble.  
  
They arrived at a fancy french place.  
  
"Daddy do I haft to eat slugs?"Lila asked.  
  
"Snails and I ordered already so yes everybody will eat everything"  
  
"yuck"Lila said sticking her tongue out.  
  
They all went in and sat down.  
  
"lets sit in the dark where we will not be seen"Lila giggled.  
  
"we should have thought of that before your mom wore that dress"Kyle said looking at Lily in her shimmering dress.  
  
"HEY!!"Lily slapped Kyle on the arm"Lila picked it out"  
  
They all sat down at a table for about three minutes.  
  
"Hey Lila would you like to dance?"Donna asked.  
  
"Can I mom?"  
  
"go ahead"  
  
"Do you want to dance?"Kyle asked.  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"please come on pretty please?"  
  
"OK but please do not beg it is pathetic"  
  
Lily took Kyle's hand and they went to dance.  
  
After Lily danced with Kyle Lila did.  
  
"I can not dance"Lila said.  
  
"Sure you can"  
  
"my feet get messed up"  
  
"Well I think I might be able to fix that"Kyle picked Lila up and danced wiht her she started to giggle.  
  
"this is fun"Lila giggled.  
  
Lily and Donna sat watching.  
  
"I am so glad I found Kyle"Lily said.  
  
"Me too becuase I just love you and Lila like family"  
  
"well I love you and I know Lila does too"  
  
"When you marry Kyle you are family Kyle is the only family I have and the Grays"  
  
"I can not wait to get married....I just hope this one shows up"  
  
"trust me he will probably be there two nights early"  
  
"He is good with Lila and she loves him no worships him is more like it"  
  
Kyle and Lila were still dancing when an older lady came up.  
  
"It is so nice to see a father and daughter together like that next thing you know you will be giving your little girl away"  
  
"Oh no you see this is my....."  
  
"I know but I love my daddy"Lila interrupted.  
  
The lady smiled and walked away.  
  
"Hey if it is ok can I go dance with your mom some more?"  
  
"yeah go get her"  
  
Lily and Kyle danced some more then everyone went home. 


	25. not so tuff without your book

Chapter25#  
  
Donna,Lila,Lily and Kyle came home and the house was a wreck.  
  
"What happened here?"Asked a clueless Lila.  
  
"I am not sure baby stick close"Lily said pulling Lila closer.  
  
Kyle looked around "I think its safe for you three to come in"  
  
Lila,Lily and Donna all came in slowly.  
  
"Its ok I think whoever it was is long gone"  
  
"Mr tibs!!"Lila yelled she started running back the hall.  
  
"Who is mr tibs?"Kyle aksed.  
  
"her bear"Lily replied.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from the bedroom.  
  
"NO!! MOM!!!NO!!!"  
  
Lily ran back the hall with Kyle behind her.  
  
Lily and Kyle came into the bedroom.  
  
Andrew had Lila in his arms with a knife to her throat.  
  
"No get back I do not want to but I will"  
  
"Mom No Stop it!!"Lila was screaming and kicking.  
  
"baby please do not fight him"Lily said knowing Andrew would kill her.  
  
"Ok good you are cooperating now get back against the wall"  
  
Lily and Kyle backed against the wall.  
  
"OK now do not even attempt to be a hero"  
  
When Andrew was going out the hall Lila managed to connect her foot with his knee.  
  
"Oww you stupid Brat!!"Andrew being stupid through Lila onto the floor.  
  
Donna ran to Lila's side and helped her up then they ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Get back here!!"Kyle knocked Andrew down and told Lily to get the duck tape.  
  
Andrew and Kyle fought on the floor for a long time with Lila,Lily and Donna watching.  
  
"Don't look baby"Lily said pushing Lila behind her.  
  
"Kyle stop it let him go!"Lily hollared.  
  
Andrew stood up a mess and drenched in blood.  
  
Kyle was on the floor stbbed in two different places and beat up.  
  
Lily spun around to get in the drawers and Andrew came up behind her.  
  
"Mommy look out!"  
  
Lily spun around just in time Andrew stabebd at her but she blocked him with her knife.  
  
Soon Andrew and Lily were in a fencing war Lily was better then Andrew.  
  
Andrew stabbed and missed when Lily jumped onto the couch and ran her knife quickly on his cheek letting a cut.  
  
"Wow Mom where did you learn how to fence?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"Lily watch out!"Donna suddenly hollared.  
  
"Why?"Lily spun around right when Heather hit her across the face with a book.  
  
Lily dropped her knife and fell backwards.  
  
"Owww Heather?"  
  
"Hello Dr Reddicker fancy meeting you here"  
  
Heather totally went cat woman and started clawing at Lily.  
  
Donna went over and Heather started fighting with her.  
  
When Donna had it Andrew and Heather stood looking at Kyle,Lily and Donna.  
  
Heather heard a faint whimper.  
  
"Did you here that?"  
  
"No now lets get out of here"  
  
"I want to check it out"  
  
"Fine I am going to get the car"  
  
"fine"  
  
Heather went around the counter and saw Lila in a corner rolled into a ball crying.  
  
"Ah a little girl"  
  
"go away"Lila pulled herself into the corner more.  
  
Heather smacked poor Lila and Lila cried more.  
  
then Lila looked happy "Mommy!"  
  
"What?"Heather spun around and Lily hit her with a wooden statue.  
  
"not so tuff without your book"Lily said.  
  
Heather stood up holding her head and staggering the she stumbled out the door.  
  
Lila ran over to Donna.  
  
"Aunt Donna?"  
  
"I am ok Lila"Donna sat up and crwaled over to where Lily was with Kyle.  
  
"How is he?"Lila asked taking Kyle's hand.  
  
"Lily?"Donna looked at Lily.  
  
Lily looked down at Kyle and slowly shook her head and left a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
Donna dropped her head and took Lily's hand.  
  
Lily started to cry and leaned over to put her head on Donna's shoulder.  
  
Donna put her arms around Lily giving her a hug while Lily sat crying.  
  
Donna left a few tears go but Lily cried the most.  
  
"Daddy?"Lila asked quietly she gently shook Kyle.  
  
"No daddy no"Lila started to cry and laid down beside Kyle and snuggled closer.  
  
"No daddy"she said quietly before crying herself to sleep on the floor beside Kyle. 


	26. note

Note:this is not a chapter this is a hint.  
  
I know after 25 you are probably wondering what happens to Kyle.  
  
Well I will not update my story any further till ShastenRothe updates hers.  
  
This is nothing personal but I knew this would drive Shasten nuts.  
  
However because I do not want Shasten to be run over by raging mobs I will be nice.  
  
So instead of a chapter I post this song as a hint to what happens to Kyle.  
  
Sorry if you want another chapter keep checking back.  
  
Sorry Shasten had to do it nothing personal.  
  
Here is the song.  
  
One flight down there's a song on low and your mind just picked up on the sound now you know you're wrong.  
  
Because it drifts like smoke and it's been ther playing all along now you know now you know.  
  
The reads and brass have been weaving leading into a single note.  
  
In this place where your arms unfold here at last you see your ancient face.  
  
Now you know now you know.  
  
The candence rolls in broken plays it over and then goes.  
  
One flight down there's a song on low and it's been there playing all along.  
  
Now you know now you...know.  
  
If you think you recognise this song it was also in the judging amy episode where Jared died.  
  
Did my hint help?  
  
Note:Song is sung by Norah Jones titled one flight down from her come away with me cd. 


	27. promises

Chapter27#  
  
"Lila sweetie get off the floor.ok?"  
  
Lily slowly stood up and walked over to Lila.  
  
"Come on baby"Lily put her arms around Lila's waist and made her stand.  
  
"But mommy we have got to do something"Lila said softly.  
  
"oh darling there is nothing we can do"Lily knelt down and brushed the hair from Lila's eyes.  
  
"but you are a smart doctor"  
  
"I can not fix everything sometimes no matter what this stuff just happens"  
  
"But mommy you fixed my teddy when he was ripped"  
  
"You really think life is that simple don't you?"  
  
Lila nodded and started to cry.  
  
Lily gave Lila a hug and sat holding her.  
  
"It will be ok it will turn out good I promise"Lily said she tried not to cry but one tear escaped.  
  
Kyle was having an out of body moment.  
  
"Are you sure I have to go?"Kyle aksed the white flame beside him.  
  
"The chioce is up to you"  
  
"No then no I need to stay I love her"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well if you get killed again this is no longer an option"  
  
"Please I have got to stay"Kyle said glancing at Lila and Lily.  
  
"You do realise you may still die I am not sure"  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"Well you return to the state you were at stabbed bleeding and a sleep you may not wake up ever"  
  
"So I might wake up I might die again or I might be in a coma?"  
  
"those are three options you can not decide on"  
  
"I want to go back"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The bright ball of fire vanished.  
  
Lila and Lily were still on the floor Donna was on the phone calling 911.  
  
Kyle was not moving.  
  
"Lila I promise you I will make sure the man who did this never does it again"  
  
Lily glanced down at Kyle and saw him move his hand just a little bit.  
  
"Lila move!!"Lily suddenly gave Lila a shove out of the way to bend over top of Kyle.  
  
"OOOWWW Mommy!!"Lila sat up.  
  
"Lily what on earth are you doing?"Donna asked hanging up the phone and going over to Lila.  
  
"KYLE!?!WAKE UP!!"Lily started to scream.  
  
"Lily you are losing it"Donna said.  
  
"NO I AM NOT LOSING IT HE IS STILL ALIVE!!!"  
  
Lily at last after still getting no response gave up.  
  
"I am sorry my mind was playing tricks on me"  
  
Lily still felt like something was not right.  
  
Lily tried to shake Kyle again.  
  
"Lily stop doing this to yourself"Donna said.  
  
"No Donna something is not right"  
  
"Yeah your head"  
  
Lily gave Donna an annoyed look.  
  
Lily put her head on Kyle's chest.  
  
"lily....."  
  
"SHHHH"Lily put her hand up cutting Donna off.  
  
Kyle was half awake but not sure of much.  
  
"Kyle I know you can hear me so please please try to wake up I will run away and marry you just wake up"  
  
Kyle could hear Lily but he was so tired from the blood he was still losing.  
  
Kyle felt like giving up but then a thought struck his mind this was his last chance with Lily if he did not wake up now he never would nver wake up all he ever wanted was to wake up and see her first thing in the morning if he did not do this now he never would.  
  
Lily was starting to give up again.  
  
Lily began to lift herself off of Kyle.  
  
"If it would kill me instead of you I would die in your place just to have one night with you"Lily whispered before starting to get up.  
  
When no one was expecting it Kyle lightly put his arm around Lily's waist.  
  
Lily was in shock and looked up at Donna who was also speechless.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"Say something"  
  
"Ouch..."Kyle mumbled.  
  
Lily started to cry and literally through herself on top of Kyle giving him a kiss.  
  
I should almost die more often Kyle thought to himself enjoying Lily's kisses.  
  
After a while Lily pulled away and looked at Kyle.  
  
"Lily"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know I am still bleeding here and I am getting light headed and you are sort of on top of me cutting off my air supply"  
  
"Oh..I am so sorry...I"  
  
"Oh it is ok if you are going to die what better way then to have a gorgeous girl smother you with kisses?"  
  
"I always wanted to die in my sleep"Donna said.  
  
Lily looked at Donna and smiled.  
  
"The ambulance is on the way but I am not sure you can wait"  
  
"I can wait I will be ok"  
  
"You hope so I slowed the bleeding but it is not 100% stopped"  
  
"No I feel ok"  
  
Kyle looked bad he was pale and he was shivering and his lips were blue he was also weak.  
  
"you do not look ok"Lily said starting to get worried.  
  
"to tell you the truth I do not feel so good either"  
  
"It will be ok"Lily said softly.  
  
"Lily please do not leave me"  
  
"what?Kyle I am not going anywhere"  
  
"I know but no matter what stay where I can see you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I die you are the last thing I want to see"  
  
Lily put her head on Kyle's shoulder.  
  
"I promise not to leave if you promise me something"  
  
"yeah anything"  
  
"Ok its more like two things"  
  
"OK"  
  
"one you will fight to the very last and two if you die or if you live you have to promise...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you love me forever?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise even if I die I will still love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you"  
  
Lily started to cry and that was the last sound Kyle heard.  
  
"Please do not cry"was the last thing he told Lily before he slowly relaxed in her arms. 


	28. Heather's return?

Chapter28#  
  
Lily,Donna and Lila all sat in the er waiting room.  
  
Lila was asleep beside Lily.  
  
Donna was staring out the window.  
  
Lily sat beside Lila statue still pale and shaking.  
  
A doctor came out and Lily shook Lila awake then the three girls ran to the doctor.  
  
"How is he?"Lily was the first to talk.  
  
"Well are any of you family?"the doctor asked.  
  
"Hang on a second"Lily said grabbing Donna.  
  
"Donna let me borrow your wedding ring"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They will not tell us anything if I am engaged but they will if I am married"  
  
Donna slipped her ring off and handed it to Lily who put it on.  
  
"I am married and this is our kid"Lily said looking at Lila"  
  
"Oh darn it"The doctor said under his breath.  
  
"What?"Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing I was hoping i had a chance with you"The doctor replied.  
  
"Anyways he lost a lot of blood but he is alive however I do not expect him to ever wake up"  
  
Lily stood speechless.  
  
"i...is....is he brain....dead?"Lily choked out.  
  
"no just in a deep deep coma"  
  
"OK what are the chances he will wake up?"Donna asked.  
  
"I would say one out of twenty"  
  
"When can we see him?"Lila asked clueless to the situation at hand.  
  
"Now"The Doctor replied with a smile.  
  
"I am not sure I want to see him"Lily said.  
  
"What why!?!?!!?"Donna,Lila,and the doctoer all yelled at once.  
  
"I just I...I can't"  
  
"Lily he would want you to be with him"Donna said.  
  
"I guess you are right"Lily sighed.  
  
"You can all go in anytime room 309"the doctor pointed down the hall.  
  
"Thank you"Donna said.  
  
The doctor nodded and walked away.  
  
"Lets go mommy!!!"Lila caught Lily by the arm and gave her a tug.  
  
"Sweetie I think you and Donna should get a drink"  
  
"What I am not thirsty"  
  
"Ok then here is a twenty go buy Kyle something nice"  
  
"OK come on Donna!!"Lila and Donna ran down the hall.  
  
Lily slowly walked down the hall to Kyle's room her legs felt like stone and her stomach was sick.  
  
Lily opened the door to Kyle's room.  
  
Kyle was asleep and had no idea Lily was in the room.  
  
Lily sat down in a chair next to Kyle's bed.  
  
"Kyle can you hear me?"Lily asked she softly put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kyle what did I do??!!!?This is all my fault"  
  
Lily burst into tears and rested her arms on Kyles bed with her head burried in her arms.  
  
"Kyle if you can hear me I am so sorry that Andrew did this to you"  
  
Kyle slowly began to wake up and saw Lily crying.  
  
Lily was crying when she felt someone run their finges through her hair.  
  
"Lil it's ok you can quit crying"  
  
Lily looked up and when she saw Kyle awake she cried more.  
  
"YOU ARE AWAKE!!"Lily gave Kyle a hug and kiss.  
  
"I am fine and want to go home"  
  
"I know but you need to stay here a while I will stay here with you"  
  
"what about Lila?"  
  
"She can go with Donna"  
  
"So it would be the two of us?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"I think I can managed then"  
  
Lily smiled and leaned over to kiss Kyle again.  
  
"Alright break it up in here"Donna said.  
  
Kyle,Lily,Donna and Lila had fun then Donna and Lila went home.  
  
The next day Kyle could go home too.  
  
Kyle,Lily and Donna went into the apartment.  
  
"Where is Lila?"Kyle asked.  
  
"She is spending the weekend with Lauren"Lily said.  
  
"Cool"  
  
Lily and Donna sat Kyle down on the couch then Donna went to work.  
  
"Kyle I am running to the store"  
  
"OK"  
  
"I will hurry"  
  
Kyle was sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Kyle answered the door it was Heather.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to come back"  
  
"No"  
  
"please I love you give me another chance"  
  
"No I am in love with Lily I told you"  
  
"I can be like Lily I swear only I will not have a brat"  
  
"Ok do not call Lila that and you can NEVER be Lily"  
  
"Kyle what does it take to change your mind?"  
  
"NOTHING!!"  
  
Heather had enough and with out warning through herself at Kyle kissing him.  
  
Kyle tried to push Heather away but he was sore and she had a strong grip.  
  
Heather then spun around still kissing Kyle so she was in the doorway and he had his back to the elavator.  
  
Only Heather saw the person standing in the elavator watching her and Kyle kiss in tears.  
  
Heather smiled a bit when she saw Lily in the elavator watching. 


	29. rain rain don't go away

Chapter29#  
  
Lily stood in shock as she slowly felt her heart break into a million pieces.  
  
This could not be happening to her she could not take it anymore.  
  
"I will just grab mine and Lila's stuff and be out of your way"  
  
Lily walked past Kyle and Heather trying not to lose it.  
  
"Call me"Heather said giving Kyle another kiss and leaving.  
  
"Lily please its not what it looks like"  
  
"yeah well I will not be in your way much longer"  
  
"No no she kissed me"  
  
"Oh what and you just suddenly forgot how to push someone away?!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"Then what was that?"  
  
"I..I have no idea"  
  
"Well I know what it was and I am not going to stop you"  
  
"Stop me from what?"  
  
"Being happy having what you want"  
  
"but if you take Lila and you leave you are stopping me"  
  
"Stop lying all I can say is I hope no one ever treats you as poorly as you treat others"  
  
Lily picked up one last bag and walked to the door.  
  
"Lily please wait"  
  
"It was nice knowing you"Lily gave Kyle a hug and walked towards the elavator.  
  
"Lily!"Kyle caught Lily by the arm spun her around and kissed her.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!?!"Lily instantly pushed Kyle away from her.  
  
Lily went straight to the Gray's house to get Lila.  
  
"Lila Baby grab your things we are going back with grandma"  
  
"OK is daddy coming"  
  
"Uh no....no baby he's not coming...now go get your things"  
  
Lily sat down at the counter with Maxine.  
  
"Lily are you sure about this?"Maxine asked her and Lily had become quite close.  
  
"yes I am sure"Lily said wiping a tear.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No its fine he deserves better then me"  
  
"Do not say that"  
  
"Its true look at me I'm not Heather or even close"  
  
"But Kyle always loved you like this before"  
  
"Yeah but Lila and I are ok with out him and he has Heather"  
  
"Well Lily if you are ok with it I would like to write to Lila"  
  
"Yes of course we are writing to Donna and she will write to Lauren"  
  
"And if you are ever here again please..please bring her by for a visit"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I'm ready mommy"Lila said sadly.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye Lauren"  
  
"Bye"Lauren gave Lila a hug.  
  
"bye gram"  
  
Lila gave Maxine a hug then took Lily's hand.  
  
When Lily reached the door she saw a familiar car pull in the drive.  
  
"Oh no its Kyle"Maxine said.  
  
"What do we do?"Lily asked.  
  
"We let him in its pouring down rain he might get a deadly cold"  
  
"Good for him and I do not want to see him now"  
  
"OK I will distract him you sneak out the back"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Kyle what a nice surprise"Maxine said opening the door.  
  
"IS SHE HERE?!"  
  
"who?"  
  
"LILY!! IS SHE HERE?!?!"  
  
"Uh well you see...."  
  
"FINE LET ME IN I WILL FIND OUT MYSELF!!"  
  
"UH...sorry I can not let you do that"  
  
"WHY?!?"  
  
"Come on Lila"Lily was pulling Lila through the living room.  
  
"But mommy why are you ignoring daddy?"  
  
"Because he is a jerk"  
  
"Well I want to say hi"  
  
"NO now come on"  
  
"but mommy!"Lila started to complain and whine.  
  
"Lila just come on we are getting away"Lily said opening the door.  
  
"Not on my watch"Kyle was standing in the doorway.  
  
"LILY HE IS.......oops"Maxine stopped mid sentence.  
  
"Maxine take Lila"Kyle said.  
  
"I'm taking Lily"  
  
"No you are not taking me anywhere I am leaving and taking Lila with me"  
  
"Please give me a chance to explain"  
  
"NO Its over"  
  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?!?!?!?!"  
  
People looked out of their windows all around the block.  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"PLEASE you see all these people who think I'm nuts I do not care"  
  
"Kyle.."  
  
"I AM SORRY I KISSED MY EX-GIRLFRIEND AND I AM SORRY!!!"  
  
"Kyle I do not care either you just you are too...."  
  
"Cute for words?"  
  
"No inmature you can not resist the temptations that strike you"  
  
"SO?"  
  
"Well I am not just thinking about me but also about Lila"  
  
"And beleive me I would never want to hurt Lila"  
  
"I know you would not mean to hurt her but she has been hurt enough by men and she is six"  
  
"Yes but I'm not like those men"  
  
"Please do not make this harder on Lila then it already is"  
  
"how many more times are you going to find a reason to run from me and make me come after you?'  
  
"I'm done now because I did not ask for you to follow me I never do"  
  
"Lily I would never kiss Heather"  
  
"why should I believe you a drunk drug addict who can't keep his hands off women?"  
  
"Because this drunk RECOVERING drug addict loves you with all his heart that you are now breaking"  
  
"I just can not bring myself to trust you I'm sorry"  
  
"please do not leave forever"  
  
Kyle was starting to look pathetic standing in the pouring rain shivering begging for her and Lily could not tell if he was crying or not.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Lily tried hard not to break down and throw herself at him.  
  
"you hurt me and lost my trust"She said softly.  
  
"I know and I am truly sorry"  
  
"Ok but don't do it again"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Lily wanted to run straight out into Kyle's arms rain or not but she never had the chance because he ran straight up to her and kissed her.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you all wet"Kyle said.  
  
"Its ok"  
  
"Oh so if I would do this"Kyle ran over picked up Lila and ran outside into the pouring rain.  
  
"I will be ok?"Kyle finished.  
  
"yes as long as its her"  
  
Lila came in and drug Lily into the rain too.  
  
when Lily stepped off the porch she slipped in mud and grabbed onto the closest thing she could that being Kyle.  
  
Lily caught Kyle by the arm and pulled him with her into the mud.  
  
Kyle and Lily were covered in black smelly mud.  
  
"You guys look so funny"Lila said giggling.  
  
"really?"  
  
Lily caught Lila by her one leg and pulled her down into the mud as well.  
  
Kyle had managed to stand and tried to help Lily up.  
  
"Ok can you stand now?"Kyle asked Lily who seemed done slipping.  
  
"Yeah I think I got it"  
  
Lily had just managed to stand when she slipped again but Kyle luckily caught her.  
  
"Well now you gotta marry Daddy mommy"Lila said.  
  
"Why?"Lily asked.  
  
"he caught just now you could have died he saved your life just like in the princess movies"  
  
"Well sweetie not all things work that way"Lily said still hanging on Kyle's arm and slipping.  
  
Lila slipped and grabbed Lily who grabbed Kyle who slipped causing them all to fall face first in the mud.  
  
CLICK everyone looked up to see Maxine in the doorway with a camera.  
  
"hot tea and coco is ready when you are done"Maxine called.  
  
Lily stood up and slid a bit so did Lila and Kyle.  
  
Kyle picked Lily up and carried her to the doorstep with Lila holding onto his arm for balance.  
  
CLICK went the camera again. 


	30. Shakespeare Freak or romantic?

Chapter30#  
  
"We are soaked and covered in mud"Lila complained.  
  
"I might have some extra clothes for you to borrow"Lauren said.  
  
"And I know I have clothes that would fit you Lily"Amy piped in.  
  
"OK we will be back"Lily told Kyle and Maxine as her and Lila went upstairs.  
  
"They are wonderful people"Maxine said.  
  
"Yeah they are"Kyle replied with out taking his eyes off the stairs.  
  
"oh and that little girl Lila is so sweet and polite for her age"  
  
"Yeah her and Lily are quite a catch she is just like her mother"  
  
"yeah they look alike.oh Lila did the sweetest thing last night"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well after dinner she not only told me everything was wonderful but before going upstairs to Lauren's room she asked to help with dishes"  
  
"yeah Lily did good raising her considering she did it alone"  
  
"yes she did you hold onto those girls Kyle they are our kind of people"  
  
"Oh I plan on holding onto them at least Lily anyways"  
  
"Kyle I need to tell you something"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"its about Amy"  
  
"is she alright?"  
  
"yes but...she does not like Lily or Lila in fact she despises them both"  
  
"Why are you telling me this"  
  
"I just wanted you to know now I love Lily and Lila and I am proud of you but not Amy"  
  
"Ok thanks for telling me"  
  
"I am just afraid of what Amy might try and do to make sure you and Lily no longer date"  
  
"Do you really think Amy would go that far"  
  
"I hate to say it but yes"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I will speak with her tomorrow"  
  
Lily was upstairs with Amy.  
  
"Here Lily here are some jeans"Amy said with a fake smile.  
  
"And a shirt"  
  
"You know Amy I really apprecaite this"  
  
"Oh no problem"  
  
Lily had no idea Amy gave her an outfit that did not fit Amy and also made Amy look hideous.  
  
Amy sat thinking of how ugly and fat that outfit would make Lily look.  
  
"thanks again"Lily said she walked past Amy so quickly Amy had to run to see what she looked like.  
  
Amy came down the stairs ready to laugh at Lily for the way she looked she was dead wrong.  
  
Amy was shocked the outfit fit Lily perfectly and she looked beautiful in it not at all like Amy did.  
  
Soon Lila came scampering down the stairs as well wearing the same outfit Lauren had on.  
  
Lauren and Lila had matching shoes,shirts,pants and hair.  
  
"What are you girls doing?"Maxine asked.  
  
"We have a surprise we have worked on for the past few nights"Lauren said.  
  
"Ok show us"Amy sighed.  
  
"wait first can we call uncle Peter and aunt Gillian?"  
  
"I guess"Maxine said.  
  
"Great"Lauren ran to the phone.  
  
"Uncle Peter hi yes Lauren can you and aunt Gillian come over? ok bye"  
  
"They are coming now excuse us a minuter"Lauren said pushing Lila back upstairs.  
  
The grown up all sat looking at each other.  
  
"OK we are here but the question is why"Peter said.  
  
"Your guess is as good as ours"Amy said.  
  
"Could everyone go into the living room?"Lila asked.  
  
they all did but Lila caught Kyle's arm.  
  
"Daddy you need to come with me"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Now daddy say whatever you like but first we need you to read from this paper then talk about whatever for about two minutes"  
  
"Ok"Kyle said taking the paper.  
  
"and stand where they can see you and talk into the microphone"Lauren added.  
  
Kyle walked out to where everybody could see him.  
  
"I have no idea what is going on or why me but the girls wanted me to read this"  
  
"here goes"Kyle sighed and started to read.  
  
"oh my"Kyle suddenly said.  
  
"thats how it starts?"Lily asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"then what is it?"maxine asked.  
  
"its....its...shakespeare"Kyle groaned.  
  
"So?he was a beautiful writer"Lily said.  
  
"yeah but Kyle has always hated him"Peter said with a laugh.  
  
"who could hate shakespeare?"Gillian asked.  
  
"he was a gay freak and I was scared of him"Kyle snapped.  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"I was nine and that guy should have known better then to dress like shakespeare and scare me"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just read it!!!"everyone yelled.  
  
"fine"Kyle yelled back.  
  
"out of brief candle life's but a walking shadow a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more it is a tale told by an idiot full of sound furry and signifying nothing and to thine ownself be true"  
  
"Now the girls said to add what I like so here I go"  
  
"that was stupid I did nto understand it are those shakespeare people mad or what?!?!"  
  
"I loved it"Lily said.  
  
"I have always loved shakespear and his quotes few people do like and understand them"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes.  
  
"OK now I guess the girls have something prepared" 


	31. bring it on baby

Chapter31#  
  
Lauren and Lila stepped in front of the microphone.  
  
"Well we have worked on this for teh past few days and we hope you like it"Lila said.  
  
"We are going to sing some songs then you guys guess who sings them and the name"Lauren added.  
  
"OK"everyone agreed.  
  
"ok Lily,Mom,Grandma you are together"Lauren told them.  
  
"uncle Peter,Aunt Gillian and cousin Kyl"you are a team"Lauren said.  
  
"HEY HOW COME PETER IS WITH THE LOVE HIS LIFE AND I'M NOT?!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"because Daddy its better this way"Lila said.  
  
"Ok Lily,Kyle step forward"Lauren instructed"  
  
"hit your bell when you know the answer"Lila said.  
  
"Ok"they both agreed.  
  
"And show each other no mercy"Lila added.  
  
"The song you will be guess is the following"Lauren said.  
  
"And the songs will get harder and harder till a team is officailly done"Lila said.  
  
The girls started to sing "I'm broke but I'm happy I'm poor but I'm kind I'm short but I'm healthy..."  
  
A bell rang.  
  
"Daddy?"Lila asked.  
  
"Alanis morissette hand in my pocket"Kyle guessed.  
  
"correct"Lauren said with a smile.  
  
"Uncle Peter,Mom"Lauren said motioning them up.  
  
"Here is your song"Lila said.  
  
This time the girls sang"I don't want another heart ache I don't need another turn to cry...."  
  
A bell rang.  
  
"Mom?"Lauren asked.  
  
"Faith hill this kiss "  
  
"correct"Lila said.  
  
"Gram,Miss Gillian"Lila called.  
  
"OK here we go"Lauren said.  
  
This time they sang"you make me sick I want you but I'm hating this got me..."  
  
A bell rang.  
  
"Gram?"Lauren and Lila both asked.  
  
"Pink singing you make me sick"  
  
"Correct"the girls both giggled.  
  
"OK now this is what happens Kyle and Lily go again till one of them gets three wrong"Lauren said.  
  
"Mommy,Daddy"Lila said motioning them forward.  
  
"Ok here is your song"  
  
The girls sang again"get a load of me get a load of you walking down the street and I..."  
  
A bell rang.  
  
"Mommy?"Lila looked at Lily.  
  
"Liz Phair why can't I"  
  
"yes"Lila squealed.  
  
the rounds kept going till only Kyle and Lily were lfet.  
  
"OK Lily this is it you beat Kyle then we win the surprise the girls metioned"Maxine said.  
  
The girls started"If God had a name what would it be and would you call it to his face..."  
  
A bell rang.  
  
"Mommy?"Lila asked.  
  
"Joan osborne one of us"  
  
"YEAH!!!"Lauren and Lila screamed.  
  
"We won"Amy,Lily and Maxine yelled.  
  
"No fair!!!you cheated!!"Kyle yelled at Lily.  
  
"OH did I?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"everybody gets cake we made"Lauren said.  
  
"I think the winner should have to eat more cake then the losers"Kyle yelled.  
  
"is that a threat?"Lily asked.  
  
"maybe whats it to you?"Kyle aksed back.  
  
"I am not sure but Lila wants a new movie"  
  
"Fine so do I"  
  
"Fine give it to me"Lily challenged  
  
"Fine lets have it"Kyle yelled.  
  
"Bring it on baby"Lily said.  
  
"Oh no she is on a roll now"Lila sighed.  
  
About an hour later Lily and Kyle were still fighting on the floor by wrestling.  
  
"who do you thinks gonna win?"Lila asked with a yawn.  
  
"I give up"Kyle said.  
  
"But now I get custody of you"Lily said.  
  
"fine"Kyle agreed.  
  
"I get to do whatever with you?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"OK kiss me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me kiss me and I will let you free"  
  
"Gladly"Kyle did not need to be told twice and gladly sat up to kiss Lily.  
  
"Oh gross right in the kitchen!!!"Lauren yelled.  
  
"YUCK MOM!!!"Lila squealed.  
  
All the adults started to laugh at the young girls.  
  
"Come on they are just to inmature"Lauren said as her and Lila went upstairs. 


	32. how to tell your coworkers in one easy s...

Chapter32#  
  
Lily,Lila and Kyle arrived at home and Lila ran to get a shower.  
  
"LILY THANK GOODNESS I WENT TO TEN DIFFERENT STORES AND GOT YOU THESE"Donna said handing Lily a stack of bridal books.  
  
"Wow this is a big pile"Lily said.  
  
"Oh I got more in my bedroom you have got to look your best"Donna said happily.  
  
"Now your wedding dress that color do you want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well we could go with off white because I mean you have a baby so white is done for you"Donna added.  
  
"Oh...well what can I say?..."Lily said glancing at Kyle begging for help.  
  
"Ok give me those and I will go get the rest"Donna said taking back the books.  
  
"look Donna I ...."Lily started.  
  
"This so great you will look excellent"Donna squealed.  
  
"Oh boy I hope so"Lily said with fake excitement.  
  
"yeah well have fun"Kyle said heading to the door.  
  
"Lily I found wedding vows but it says about life partners or something!"Donna yelled.  
  
"No way we are in this together or else we will have a gay wedding"Lily said catching Kyle by the arm and dragging him with her.  
  
About an hour later Donna had Kyle and Lily at the kitchen table.  
  
Lily had her head on the table from being tired and bored and only looked up now and then.  
  
Kyle was on his tenth soda and was getting jittery and figeting.  
  
Donna was talking really fast and making plans.  
  
"Donna....can we go to bed?"Lily asked.  
  
"NO!! we have at least got to get your dress and Kyle's suit picked out"  
  
"Now you like this dress?"Donna asked.  
  
"yeah thats nice"  
  
"Ok good I will order it in off-white"  
  
"whatever floats your boat"Lily said.  
  
"OK Kyle will not be able to wear a white anything"  
  
"Why?"Kyle asked.  
  
"in the past three months you have had ten girlfriends including Lily all of wich you slept with at one piont"  
  
Kyle blushed as Lily glanced at him.  
  
"fine no white got yah right on"Kyle said turning redder.  
  
"Now flowers what do you want?"Donna continued.  
  
"Um..roses and..Lilacs and white oleander and..."Lily sat thinking.  
  
"bleeding hearts are pretty"Kyle said.  
  
Lily looked at Kyle figuring he was kidding he was serious.  
  
"Um..those are funeral flowers"Lily said softly.  
  
"Oh ok how about poppies?"  
  
"Those would be nice too"Lily said.  
  
"Where is the wedding at?"Donna asked.  
  
"A church"Kyle said.  
  
"No kidding sherlock"Lily said rolling her eyes "I think she means what church?"  
  
"Uh a big one"Kyle said.  
  
"Wait I have the best idea"Lily said.  
  
"what?"Kyle aksed.  
  
"Well since we met at st.Mikes why not get married there?"  
  
"Well if that is what you want I guess that is ok"Kyle said.  
  
"Ok that will be great we met there and fell in love there and kissed for the first time there"  
  
"And I fell for you on day one there"Kyle added.  
  
"Yeah well I liked you before you worked there"Lily said.  
  
"what?"  
  
"the board did not want to hire you I convinced them to hire you because I kind of liked you and you had potential"  
  
"Oh well thank you"  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you st.Mikes hired me back I start tomorrow again as head doctor"  
  
"Cool so you are my boss again?"  
  
"yeah and I have an idea"Lily said.  
  
"Ok tell me"  
  
"Well everyone will expect us to fight like we always do at work and no one knows we are engaged so........"  
  
The next day Kyle showed up at work five minutes late like usual.  
  
"KYLE!!YOU ARE LATE!!"Lily braked at him causing everyone to look at them.  
  
"so and when did you come back?"Kyle asked.  
  
"WELL THIS HAS GOT TO STOP YOU ARE DRUNK I KNOW IT!!!"Lily yelled.  
  
"WHEN DID YOU COME BACK I THOUGHT YOU WERE LAEVING AND I WAS RID OF YOU!!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"I CAME BACK BECAUSE I MISSED THE HOSPITAL!!!"Lily yelled.  
  
"Come on guys do you haft to fight all the time?"one of the nurses asked.  
  
"YES!YOU CHOULD BE FIRED!!"Lily yelled.  
  
Everyone was looking at them Lily and Kyle always argued but this was really bad.  
  
"Wow I never saw the two of them fight this much"One of the doctors said.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!"Kyle yelled.  
  
Everyone in the room gasped at Kyle's harsh words as Lily stood motionless.  
  
"I HATE YOU!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!"Lily yelled.  
  
"I HATE YOU MORE!!"Kyle yelled giving Lily a shove.  
  
"NO WAY!!"Lily yelled pushing Kyle back.  
  
Soon everyone was in shock the two were pushing each other and yelling.  
  
"KYLE THIS IS THE LAST STRAW I HAVE WARNED YOU ABOUT THIS!!!"Lily yelled.  
  
"WELL I DO NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION OR YOU!!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"THAT MAKES TO OF US!!"Lily yelled.  
  
"WHY DO YOU ONLY HOLLAR AT ME AND BABY EVERYONE ELSE?!?"  
  
"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT THEM!!!!"  
  
"IF THAT IS HOW YOU SHOW IT I HOPE YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ME!!"  
  
"I CAN ASSURE YOU I NEVER WILL!"  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
"YOU ARE A REAL PIECE OF WORK YOU KNOW THAT!?!!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"WELL I HOPE YOU DROP DEAD!!"Lily yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at each other then back at the scene developing.  
  
"FINE I HOPE I TAKE YOU WITH ME!!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"Kyle spun around and walked away.  
  
"LEAVE THEN!"Lily spun around and started to walk away too.  
  
When no one was expecting it Kyle turned around ran caught Lily by the arm spun her around and kissed her.  
  
Everyone was in pure shock.  
  
"HE is dead meat"A nurse said.  
  
Lily however did her part of the surprise by wrapping her arms around Kyle's neck and kissing him back while balancing on one foot.  
  
As the two continued the kiss they could hear the vioces of their surprised co-wokers.  
  
After about two minutes of silent shock everyone on the floor started to clap and cheer.  
  
Lily was the first to move as her and Kyle slowly pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together.  
  
Everyone waited for what would happen next.  
  
"I...will see you at home"Lily whispered.  
  
She gave Kyle one last tender quick kiss then walked away.  
  
The girls all ran to Lily with questions as did the boys to Kyle.  
  
"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!"The guys asked.  
  
"WHEN DID IT HAPPEN?!?!! you are ssoo lucky"the girls squealed.  
  
"When did what happen?"Lily asked cooly while looking at a chart.  
  
"LILY COME ON FESS UP!!"A nurse whinned.  
  
"I honestly have no idea what you want"  
  
"YES YOU DO!"  
  
"Oh do you want to see this?"Lily asked reaching her pocket to pull out her ring and put it on.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!OH MY GOODNESS!!AAAHHH THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!"the girls all started to scream.  
  
The men heard all the girls screaming and Kyle could not help but smile.  
  
"Is that true?"one of the guys asked Kyle.  
  
"yes it is"Kyle replied.  
  
"AAAAWWW we knew you two could not run forever"the men all laughed.  
  
"Lily and you?!!!no way!"one of the nurses yelled.  
  
"oh yeah"Kyle said.  
  
"Man I never pictured Lily with anyone let alone you!"a doctor yelled  
  
"me either"Kyle said.  
  
"Ok we have one more surprise"Lily said.  
  
"We will be getting married here and would like you all to attend"Kyle finished.  
  
"YYYEEESSS!!!"Everyone screamed.  
  
Lily stood laughing and noticed Kyle was watching her.  
  
"Whats wrong?"Lily asked still smiling.  
  
"nothing you are beautiful when you smile"Kyle said.  
  
Lily smiled and looked at him she had never felt this way about anyone before.  
  
"Kiss her!"one of the male nurses yelled.  
  
Lily started to laugh again.  
  
Kyle leaned over and kissed her.  
  
And for the first time since Lila was born Lily was truly happy. 


	33. baby jions the scene

Chapter33#  
  
Lily was standing with a nurse filling out papers at the hospital.  
  
"Dr.Reddicker!!we need help!!"A nurse called.  
  
"OK"  
  
"what is it?"Lily asked taking the chart.  
  
"female,suicide attempt found in a bathroom slit wrists"  
  
"how long was she in there?"  
  
"could be at least ten minutes she did not cut herself deep"  
  
"ok hit any veins?"  
  
"yes but not hard enough to do the trick quickly"  
  
"is she asleep yet?"  
  
"yeah she was out when they found her"  
  
"Age?"  
  
"late twenties if that"  
  
"name?"  
  
"unknown"  
  
"OK get her in room three and page Kyle"  
  
"alright"  
  
Lily went up to the patient and looked onto the bed she was so shocked she nearly fell over.  
  
"Dr Reddicker?"  
  
"I...I know who that is...its.....Dr.Labonte...."  
  
"Heather?!?!"A nurse asked.  
  
"yes that is her first name"Lily replied still in shock.  
  
"Lily I got your page what is wrong?"Kyle asked coming up behind her.  
  
"its Heather Kyle she tried to commit suicide"  
  
"ok"Kyle sighed walking over to stand by Lily.  
  
"lets get this blood stopped"Lily said.  
  
"alright put pressure there and I'll get her hooked on iv"  
  
"Annie!!"Lily yelled across the room.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"run tests on this see if we got a donor"Lily handed Annie a syringe with Heather's blood.  
  
"right on"  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"is the iv stable?"  
  
"No her veins are collapsing this will not hold"  
  
"It will hold just get it in"  
  
"she is going down"A nurse yelled pionting to the heart monitor.  
  
"she is not going anywhere"Lily barked.  
  
"Lily!"Kyle yelled.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Are we ready to stich her up?"  
  
"No without that blood Annie is getting we can not do anything more but slow it down"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because she is losing all the blood with germs if we seal the bad blood in her without good blood she will die anyways"  
  
"well where is Annie?!?!"  
  
"I have no idea right now we need to do what we can"  
  
"Dr Reddicker!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"her heart is dropping as well as her breathing"  
  
"Ok Kyle get her hooked on oxygen and prepped for the .O.R."  
  
"I also need a crash cart to be on the safe side!"Lily yelled to another nurse  
  
"Dr.Reddicker!"  
  
"Annie thank heavens do we have a match?!"  
  
"we are not sure"  
  
"why!"  
  
"take a look at her screen"  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Dr Reddicker with that much drugs in her we can not tell if we have a match"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Kyle we need to get her ready we haft to get these drugs out now"  
  
"alright just let me get her hooked on oxyen"  
  
"Dr.Reddicker she is going"  
  
"get her on oxygen get the drugs from her hold pressure on that wound and try for a blood match again"  
  
"Dr Reddicker!!"a nurse ran in.  
  
"what?!"  
  
"we have a match here"the nurse handed Lily a capsel of blood  
  
"Kyle get her hooked on this now I will start sealing her cuts"  
  
"alright"  
  
"Dr Reddicker!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"She is coming back!"  
  
Lily glanced up to see Heather's heart monitor was coming back up.  
  
"ok she is back lets prep her for surgery"  
  
"She is stable"  
  
"get her to the O.R. nine and have Dr.Madison do the sugery tell him she is a suicide vic with possible nerve damage"  
  
Lily and Kyle both sighed and leaned against the door.  
  
"wow that was rough"Lily sighed.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"what are her chances?"Kyle asked.  
  
"Good I hope"  
  
"why?"  
  
"why?what?"  
  
"why did you try so hard to save her?"  
  
"she was just another patient"  
  
"no she was not she was my ex"  
  
"well she was no different then the millions of other people that come in here"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"for what?"  
  
"being you"  
  
"Dr.Reddicker"A nurse from the front desk called.  
  
"what is it now?"Lily asked staggering to the desk.  
  
"a young girl is on line one for you her name is Lila"  
  
"ok thank you"Lily said taking the phone.  
  
"Hey Baby"  
  
"mommy"Lila was crying so hard she could barely talk.  
  
"whats wrong?'  
  
"mommy the mean man has me"  
  
"where are you?sweetie where is Donna?"  
  
"I don't know mommy I'm scared"  
  
"sweetheart where is everyone?"  
  
"I am all alone its dark and hot"  
  
"OK are you moving"  
  
"no we stopped moving"  
  
"how are you calling me?"  
  
"I stole his phone I'm scared"  
  
"OK calm down do you know anything about where you are?"  
  
"no"  
  
"what was the last thing you saw?"  
  
"the bee"  
  
"what bee?"  
  
"the one outside of playland"  
  
"OK then what"  
  
"he parked the car and pushed me in the back of his car"  
  
"what do you mean the trunk?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Alright stay on the line do not hang up"  
  
"OK"  
  
"KYLE!!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"he has Lila again in a trunk somewhere!"  
  
"where?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
"what I'm here"  
  
"I hear footsteps"  
  
"Ok shhh be quiet"  
  
"Mommy help me"  
  
"SSHH be quiet I can't help till you be quiet"  
  
"Mommy he is outside I think he caught me mommy"  
  
"SShh baby its ok"  
  
"Mommy Daddy help me"  
  
"baby its ok"  
  
"oh no mommy he caught me help please don't let him hurt me mommy"  
  
"Its ok I am going to get you back"  
  
"mom......."  
  
"LILA!!LILA?!?!"  
  
"CRAP!"Lily slammed the phone down.  
  
"what did she say?"Kyle asked.  
  
"Not much she was scared and in shock probably losing oxygen"  
  
"how long do you think she has been in there?"  
  
"I hope not long"  
  
"well if she has your smarts she will do fine"  
  
"no she won't"  
  
"why?"  
  
"she has a severe allergy"  
  
"to what?"  
  
"certin kinds of car carpet her throat closes off and she starts to suffocate"  
  
"ok we will find her get your coat"  
  
"Dr Reddicker!"  
  
"Dr Madison I can not talk now"  
  
"Dr.Labonte is asking for you"  
  
"tell her I will be there as soon as I can"  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"why?"  
  
"BECAUSE MY ONLY CHILD IS WITH A PSHYCHO PATH THAT MIGHT KILL HER AND SHE IS LOCKED IN A TRUNK SO EITHER LET ME GO OR TAKE ALL THOSE ALL THOSE QUESTIONS OF YOURS WRAP THEM UP TIGHT AND...."  
  
"ok Lily I think he gets the piont"Kyle said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door.  
  
"Lila is at green house hotel"Lily said as they walked to the parking lot.  
  
"how do you know?"  
  
"the last thing she saw was the bee outside playland the hotel is across the street"  
  
"OK"  
  
"My car or yours?"Kyle asked.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"why?"  
  
"lets just say I have insurance"  
  
Lily drove and they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"OK lets go"Kyle said opening his door.  
  
"wait"  
  
Lily leaned over to Kyle's side of the car and opened her glove box.  
  
"what are you doing?'  
  
"take this"Lily said handing Kyle a gun.  
  
"what the??why do you??how the??"  
  
"I bought it two years ago after Andrew's first attack I have it for safety yes I have a permit shoot him if you haft to and I have more at home if you were wondering"  
  
"But Lily do you really need it?"  
  
"Yes I did when I bought it"  
  
"why do I haft to take it?"  
  
"I do not want Lila to see me with it"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I told her guns were for boys"  
  
"why?"  
  
"She wanted one for christmas"  
  
"Fine whatever"  
  
"There is his car"Lily pionted to a red mustang.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"He loved that car more then anything"  
  
"I can see why"  
  
"He loved it more then the owner"  
  
"he loved it more then himself"  
  
"No me it is my car"  
  
"Oh sweet you would look hot in that car"  
  
"lets go"  
  
Lily and Kyle walked over to the car.  
  
"Lila!"Lily hollared.  
  
"um...do you feel as stupid as me I am talking to a trunk"Lily said.  
  
"Not really"  
  
"OK lets bust the trunk open"  
  
"alright"Kyle said aiming the gun at the trunk.  
  
"KYLE NO!!What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Breaking it open"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
Lily did good breaking into the car using a pocket knife.  
  
*Click*the trunk was open.  
  
"how did you do that?"Kyle asked.  
  
"I never told you how I met Andrew I used to steal cars he caught me stealing his"  
  
"Oh man now you are extremely hot"  
  
Lily and Kyle opened the trunk and Lila was inside.  
  
"Lila?"Lily rolled Lila onto her back.  
  
Lila was not only bleeding from a head in jury but was asleep.  
  
"Lila?"  
  
"Mommy?"Lila said softly.  
  
"Its ok baby I'm here you will be ok"  
  
Lily picked Lila up and put her in the back of her car then got in with her.  
  
"Kyle go as fast as you can"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily carried Lila into st.Mikes.  
  
"I need help over here!"Lily hollared.  
  
"OK"  
  
"Dr.Reddicker are you doing this patient?"  
  
"No I um..I can't"  
  
"why?"  
  
"She is my daughter hospital rules say I can't"  
  
"OK"  
  
Lily and Kyle sat in the waiting room all day.  
  
"Dr.Reddicker?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"you and Dr.McCarty's child will be fine"A new doctor to the floor said.  
  
Lily was going to correct them on his comment about Kyle being Lila's dad but changed her mind.  
  
"Ok thank you but could you keep it secret that I have a child?"  
  
"Yes I told no one it was yours just you and I and Dr.McCarty know"  
  
"Ok thank you"  
  
"yes you can see your child now but I should warn you she is in bad shape"  
  
"how bad?"  
  
"two broken ribs a black eye busted lip and the head injury was minor but had a large effect plus stitches"  
  
"Ok thank you"  
  
"do you want to come?"Lily asked Kyle.  
  
"I guess"  
  
Lily and Kyle went into Lila's room she was asleep.  
  
"Hey beautiful"Lily said softly stepping closer to Lila.  
  
"Mommy!!!"Lila sat up and started to scream.  
  
"SSHH baby its ok you are safe now I'm here"Lily said grabbing Lila by the waist before she could jump off the bed and giving her a hug.  
  
"mommy why did'nt you stop him?"  
  
"I tried to hurry sweetie"  
  
"My face hurts"  
  
"I know I'm sorry"  
  
"what took so long?"  
  
"figuring out where you were at"  
  
"I told you good right?"  
  
"yes you did good"  
  
"I knew that"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"can I go back to sleep now I am tired"  
  
"yes we will leave"  
  
Lily and Kyle left Lila asleep in her room.  
  
"the poor thing she looks so sad"Kyle said.  
  
"yeah"  
  
"You know what I have just the thing!"Kyle said running off.  
  
"I'll be back"He called.  
  
"Dr Reddicker"  
  
"Dr Madison?"  
  
"yes how is your baby?"  
  
"fine and I am sorry about yelling at you"  
  
"its quite alright but miss Labonte is asking for you"  
  
"OK"  
  
Lily was led to Heather's room.  
  
"Heather?"  
  
"Hello doctor Reddicker"  
  
"hi"  
  
"I heard you were the one who saved me"  
  
"well I led the team but we all work our hardest to save people"  
  
"I hate you for it"  
  
"what?"  
  
"you heard me people who comit suicide hate it when you they are saved"  
  
"why did you comit suicide?"  
  
"thats not your concern"  
  
"tell me"  
  
"I lost everything"  
  
"everything?"  
  
"Kyle my job and you know who got both?"  
  
"you did you got my man and fired me"  
  
"I am sorry Heather"  
  
"then give me my job back please?"  
  
"get some help Heather"  
  
"I will kill myself again its my nature"  
  
"And I will be here waiting to save you its my nature"  
  
"then you are not like me I would let my boyfriend's ex die"  
  
"your right Heather I'm not"Lily said as she left.  
  
Lily closed the door and walked back to Lila's room.  
  
When Lily opened the door she was shocked.  
  
there were different colored balloons everywhere about tweleve unopened gifts sitting on Lila's empty bed and three vases of flowers.  
  
Lila came up behind Lily.  
  
"WOW Mommy thank you!"Lila squealed running over to her gifts and ripping one open.  
  
"uh it was not me honey"Lily said stepping into the room.  
  
Lila was busy unwrapping stuff when Kyle came in.  
  
"Hey Lila like the stuff?"  
  
"yes thank you daddy"Lila said looking up for about two seconds before she continued to open her gifts"  
  
"You did this?"Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah and I got you something too"  
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing much just this"Kyle handed Lily a long stem single rose.  
  
"thank you so much"  
  
"oh its just a rose"  
  
"No I have not seen Lila smile like that since she got attacked I never thought I would"  
  
Without any warning what so ever Lily through her rose on the floor wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and gave him a kiss"  
  
"Don't mind me"Lila said glancing up.  
  
"Sorry sweetie"Lily laughed.  
  
So Kyle and Lily stepped outside to finish their tender moment.  
  
A doctor came up behind them that needed in Lila's room.  
  
The doctor stood there checking his watch every few second after about three minutes he spoke up.  
  
"Not to interrupt but I have other people to check"  
  
"sorry"Lily said turning around.  
  
"DR.REDDICKER?!!?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"I am sorry I did not recognise you from behind forget it I will move on and come back later as you were"the doctor then rushed off.  
  
"wow being head girl has its perks"Lily said.  
  
"MOMMY COME LOOKIE!!!"  
  
Lily opened the door.  
  
"A Puppy!!"Lila squealed giggling.  
  
"what?"Lily looked at Kyle then at Lila.  
  
In Lila's lap sat a small puppy that looked like a duster and was fuzzy you could not see its eyes from hair all you could see was a pink tongue licking Lila's face.  
  
"How nice"Lily said shooting Kyle look of anger.  
  
"Kyle can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"yeah enjoy Lila"  
  
"WHY!?!?"  
  
"what?'  
  
"why did you get her a dog?"  
  
"she needs a friend"  
  
"But a dog?!they get big ugly they destroy a house they are awful it will get big she will not love it anymore"  
  
"not this kind it is an old english sheep dog it will stay pretty"  
  
"I know but.."  
  
"and we will house train it it will be fine"  
  
Lily looked in at her daughter who was giggling and talking to the puppy.  
  
"Fine but where will we keep it?"  
  
"surprise you will know in a few weeks"  
  
"I hate surprises"  
  
"OK fine I put an offer on that house you like that is four bedroom and for sale"  
  
"really?"  
  
"Yeah and it is setteled in two weeks we get married and in three weeks you,me,Donna,Lila,and Donna's child and the dog move into your dream house"  
  
"Thank you so much for letting Donna come too"  
  
"Yeah no prob I love Donna you do Lila does no biggee"  
  
"I am so glad I turned down Sloan Kettering and stayed with you"  
  
"me too"  
  
"lets go see if Lila has a name for the dog"  
  
"Well what is its name?"Lily asked.  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?"Lila aksed.  
  
"girl"Kyle replied.  
  
"then her name is baby"  
  
"Thats really good Lila"Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah and she is very pretty"  
  
"yes she is"Lily agreed.  
  
"what else did you get?"  
  
"malibou Barbie,evening gown barbie,sweet tooth barbie,baby,a cd player,coloring book,crayons,markers,pencils,victorian babrie,a ken doll and a new hair clip"  
  
"cool"  
  
"Excuse me sorry to interrupt again but I need to check on Lila"the doctor from earlier said.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!?!"the doctor yelled pionting at baby.  
  
"My new puppy"Lila giggled.  
  
"Oh bet momy is happy"the doctor said glancing at Lily.  
  
"oh she is"Lily said.  
  
"well get used it"Kyle said.  
  
"Oh trust me you grew on me and I got used to you I can handle a dog" 


	34. drugs

Chapter34#  
  
Lily was still at work and was filling out papers when a nurse hollared.  
  
"Dr Reddicker!!the patient in room nine is in hysterics!!"  
  
"who is it?"Lily asked running up to the nurse  
  
"A miss Heather Labonte admitted this morning suicide attempt"another nurse said coming up to Lily.  
  
"what?"Lily stopped.  
  
"Heather labonte"  
  
"slit wrists?"  
  
"ummm.....yeah"  
  
"Oh no"Lily opened the door.  
  
Heather was scrathching at two doctors and kicking a lady who was trying to hold her back.  
  
"HEATHER STOP!!!"Lily ran over to Heather and Heather screamed and pushed the lady off her.  
  
"HEATHER?!what are you doing?!?!"Lily screamed.  
  
"You will not keep me here!!"  
  
"Heather it is ok calm down"  
  
"Get away from me all of you now get!!"  
  
"Heather what is wrong?"  
  
"GO AWAY!!"  
  
"Ok everyone get out of here"Lily ordered  
  
"what Dr Reddicker?"  
  
"Do it and you know what take my keys to this room lock the doors and do not open them unless you haft to"  
  
The doctors and nurses left Heather and Lily alone and did what they were told.  
  
Heather ripped her iv out and was bleeding from her iv wound and slit wrists.  
  
"Heather you busted your wrists open while in hysterics we need to get the bleeding stopped.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Look I know you are upset for some reason"  
  
"You bet I am!"  
  
"what upset you?"  
  
"that guy!!"  
  
"what guy"  
  
"The one outside made a pass at me!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am not smart but I know alot about flirting!"  
  
"OK I will talk with him"  
  
"NO I WANT OUT OF HERE"  
  
"you need to stay a little longer you are a danger to yourself"  
  
"I AM NOT!!!!!!"  
  
"Heather..."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"is that all you want?"  
  
"NO I WANT.......I JUST WANT.."  
  
"what?"  
  
"TO DIE"Heather burst out crying.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because I told you I lost everything"  
  
"Heather are you on something?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How did you get it and what is it?"  
  
"it is none of your buisness"  
  
"a perscription drug?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"where did you get it?"  
  
"when I worked here there was one other person addicted to persctiptions drugs"  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"Bingo"  
  
"No he would never do that"  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS!"  
  
"Yes but I still need to know what drug he gave you"  
  
"I will never tell you!"  
  
"HEATHER TELL ME!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You know if you don't tell me I will haft to take a blood sample!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Heather please do not make this harder then it needs to be"  
  
"GET AWAY!!"  
  
Heather's wrists were really bleeding bad agian and she was getting light headed.  
  
"Heather please let me help you"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Fine I will do this the hard way"  
  
Lily walked out of the room and soon came back with a syringe.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!?!"  
  
"I am taking blood hold still"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Heather jumped off the bed and ran to the window"  
  
"Heather just hold still this will be over in a minute"  
  
"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
"This will not hurt anymore then you make it"  
  
"LILY GET AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
Lily tried to corner Heather and after no luck called in a nurse to help.  
  
"Heather we just want to help"  
  
"GO AWAY ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Heather tried to climb under her bed but Liy managed to catch her and pin her down.  
  
"ANNIE!!!Take it now!!"  
  
Annie walked over to Heather who was screaming and stabbed her in the elbow with the shot.  
  
"OUCH STOP IT YOU ARE HURTING ME!!!"Heather pushed Lily off of her before they got the blood.  
  
"HEATHER STOP MOVING!"Lily said standing up from her spot on the floor.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
"Heather calm down"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Heather I do not want to put you to sleep but I will"  
  
"DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!"  
  
"then hold still"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Fine Annie get me something to put her to sleep with"  
  
"OK"Annie said leaving.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!"Heather yelled.  
  
"I am sorry to here that"  
  
Annie soon returned with the shot.  
  
"NO!!"Heather attacked Lily who was more then ready for it.  
  
Lily managed to get out of Heather's way when she attacked.  
  
"Heather stop you will hurt yourself"Lily said as Heather crashed into the wall.  
  
"GET BACK!!"Heather yelled when Annie tried to help her up.  
  
Heather got up and knocked Lily to the floor landing on top of her.  
  
Heather began using her claws to scratch Lily who was trying to push Heather off.  
  
"I AM GETTING HELP!!"Annie yelled running out the door.  
  
Heather lost it and tried to strangle Lily.  
  
"Heather........stop..."Lily managed to choke out but Heather paid no attention.  
  
Lily soon started to gasp for air and gag but Heather still would not back off.  
  
With the last bit of strength Lily stabbed Heather with the shot.  
  
"OUCH YOU..."Heather fell asleep and Lily softly laid her down on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry"Lily said softly as she smoothed Heather's hair from her eyes.  
  
"DR REDDICKER!!!"Annie rushed in followed by Kyle and another nurse.  
  
"Its ok Kyle help me put her in bed then take her blood.  
  
Kyle and Lily put Heather in bed then Lily took her blood and fixed her wrists.  
  
"OK find out what drug is in this"Lily said handing Annie the syringe.  
  
"Hey are you ok?"Kyle asked Lily.  
  
"she said you gave her drugs is it true?"  
  
"No"  
  
"did you ever give her drugs?"  
  
"no"  
  
"ok"  
  
"you are bleeding"Kyle said pionting to Lily's arm.  
  
"what?oh yeah Heather scratched me"Lily said without moving.  
  
"I am sorry she did that to you"Kyle said softly putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.  
  
"I am fine nothing happenned"Lily said.  
  
"She almost killed you"  
  
"mommy?"  
  
Lily spun around and saw Lila standing behind her and Kyle.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Is it true did somebody try and kill you"  
  
"No""Yes"Kyle and Lily said at the same time.  
  
"Yes"No"They said once again at the same time.  
  
"So wich is it?"Lila asked.  
  
"Yes baby she did"Lily sighed.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because she needs help and she does not want it and so she hurts people"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because she is taking bad medicine"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because some poeple never learned to stay away from that stuff"  
  
"why?"  
  
"no one taught them like I did you"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because of different reasons"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because I'm stupid"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Dr reddicker!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Miss Labonte is drugged highly on alegra"  
  
"the allergy pill?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Wow how did she get them"  
  
"alright I have to confess I gave them to her"A male vioce said. 


	35. I want you back

Chapter35#  
  
Lily turned around to see who was behind her.  
  
"Dr.Andrews?"Lily recognised the man right away he was the one Heather claimed hit on her.  
  
"I gave her the drugs she said she loved me and she just needed one bottle"  
  
"How could you?"Lily asked.  
  
"she said she had allergies"  
  
"Well I am sorry but you know I haft to fire you"  
  
"yes I know"  
  
"I'm sorry to be losing you you were one of the few doctors who had their head on straight"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"you can finish your daily rounds then leave like noramlly and get your pay but don't come back"  
  
"OK"  
  
Dr Andrews walked away without looking up.  
  
"Did you really need to fire him?"Kyle asked.  
  
"You know I did he gave drugs to a patient"  
  
"Its a shame he was a good doctor"  
  
"Yep but it always is the good ones that go bad"  
  
"What about me I'm a good doctor"  
  
"Not at first it works backwards too"  
  
Lily was walking down the hall when someone dressed like a ghost walked past her.  
  
"ANNIE!!"  
  
"Yes Dr.Reddicker?"  
  
"why is there a ghost roaming my halls?"  
  
"for halloween"  
  
"Yes I got that but why is he here now?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Lily shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.  
  
Soon Lily could here screaming and yelling back the opposite way she had come from.  
  
"What in the world is going on?"Annie asked.  
  
"Lets go see probably Brittany doing something again"  
  
Lily went around the corner with Annie.  
  
Kyle was on top of the man dressed like a ghost beating him up.  
  
People everywhere were screaming.  
  
"I don't blame you buddy I hate halloween too"A preist said walking by.  
  
"KYLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!!!"  
  
"Look"Kyle stood the guy up and Lily nearly passed out.  
  
Andrew was still dressed like a ghost but was beat up.  
  
"Andrew what?...."  
  
"He was in Lila's room"Kyle said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"take a guess"  
  
"Is she ok?"Lily asked worried.  
  
"yes she is fine I got him first"  
  
"oh"Lily turned and walked away.  
  
"Lily?LILY!!WAIT UP!!!"  
  
Kyle caught Lily by the arm and spun her around to face him.  
  
"what is wrong?"  
  
"KYLE!! YOU ATTCKED HIM!!!"  
  
"So"  
  
"SO?!?!"  
  
"yeah so?"  
  
"well it just it.....lets step in here"Lily and Kyle stepped into the lounge and Lily shut the door.  
  
"what?"  
  
"It scared me thats all to see you beating someone up"  
  
"why?"  
  
"you are never violent but out there I hardly recognised you"  
  
"why?"  
  
"you were beating someone up!"  
  
"who might have killed your child!"  
  
"I know you meant well but I...was just taken by surprise and it scared me"  
  
"I just can't do anything right can I?"  
  
"No I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"I know what you mean but to tell you the truth....I...."  
  
"what"Lily asked sitting down Kyle sat down beside her.  
  
"well I kind of scared myself"  
  
Lily looked at Kyle.  
  
"really?"  
  
"No"  
  
"you liar!!"  
  
"Oh yeah I had you going for awhile"Kyle could not help it and started to laugh.  
  
"I don't believe you you're so inmature!!"Lily stood up heading to the door.  
  
"You're right"Kyle said.  
  
Kyle caught Lily by the arms and pinned her back against the door.  
  
"I am inmature and you should know never turn your back on someone like me"  
  
"why not?"  
  
"cause they can catch you like I did and do this"  
  
Kyle gave Lily a kiss not that she cared.  
  
Unaware of what was going on inside a nurse opened the door to the lounge.  
  
Kyle was leaning against Lily who was leaning against the door when the door was opened Lily fell backwards pulling Kyle down ontop of her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Dr.Reddicker!!!"The nurse instantly got down to help Lily get up.  
  
"OK get off you're crushing me"Lily said trying to get out from under Kyle.  
  
"what happened? was the door stuck?"the nurse asked.  
  
"Um.......no"Lily said blushing.  
  
"oh well then...."The nurse paused a second.  
  
"Oh now I see you were uh....... in the um...."  
  
"yeah"Lily said still blushing.  
  
"OH!!! sorry"The nurse turned and left.  
  
"Oh great just what we need"Lily said standing up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"do you know who that was?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Alissa"  
  
"the one who can't keep her mouth shut and starts rumors?"  
  
"yes give her five minutes and I bet it is on every floor we were getting it on in the lounge"  
  
"Oh great"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Dr.Reddicker!!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"what do you want us to do with him?"A nurse asked pionting to Andrew.  
  
"Well I guess call the police while I fix his cuts"  
  
"But Lily....."  
  
"Kyle I will be fine but we can't just let him bleed like that"  
  
"fine"  
  
"Let's go"Lily said taking Andrew by the arm.  
  
Lily got all the stuff she needed.  
  
"Sit"She pionted at a chair and Andrew sat downd.  
  
"So who is that guy?"  
  
"the man of my dreams"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"Oh does Lila like him?"  
  
"she loves him"  
  
"do you?"  
  
"of course I do I love him more then anyone I ever met"  
  
"even me?"  
  
"Yes I quit loving you when you started beating me"  
  
"what about Lila?"  
  
"what about her?"  
  
"do you love him more then her?"  
  
"No if I had to choose it would be her"  
  
"Well then you don't love him that much"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"You know I would be willing to drop seeking custody of Lila"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes but I want her every other weekend"  
  
"NO"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because I had you I know what you are like you will not do the same to my daughter as you did to me"  
  
"I would never hurt her!!"  
  
"then why did you try and Kill us?!?!"  
  
"I had no idea you were expecting a child my child!"  
  
"I was 90 pounds fatter then normal!!"  
  
"SO?!?!you had been eating alot I thought you were just gaining wait!"  
  
"you never wondered why I was eating so much?! or wanted to go baby shoppping?!?!"  
  
"My mom said every women goes through that I want a baby faze and went baby shopping!!"  
  
"WELL NEWSFLASH!!! I HAD ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THAT FAZE AND I GOT MY WISH TILL YOU STABBED ME AND LEFT ME TO BLEED TO DEATH!!!"  
  
"Maybe I never loved you but I loved Lila!!!"  
  
"then why did you leave?!?!"  
  
"I didn't!!"  
  
"when I got home from the hospital you were gone!!"  
  
"Because I went to pick you up I got there they said you left till I got home you were gone I thought you left!!!!"  
  
"I thought you left!!"  
  
"No I would never leave......Lila"  
  
"lets face it we both messed up and we never really loved each other"  
  
"No I loved you and Lila and I planned on making things better when you dissapeared"  
  
"Yeah well that was a long time ago"  
  
"Give me another chance"  
  
"what?"  
  
"please I still love you just as much as when I first met you I never stopped"  
  
"Andrew...."  
  
"Lily I am very much in love with you just as much as Kyle"  
  
"Look I know you want Lila but there is no way you will get her by lying to me"  
  
"I'm not lying I love you!!"  
  
"are you drunk?'  
  
"No I am sober I swear"  
  
"well then you need to shut up"  
  
"Lily please give me another chance?"  
  
"I'm sorry Andrew but I can't"  
  
"I will never hurt you again I promise?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Lily the only reason I have stalked you and Lila is because I love you"  
  
"Andrew its over"  
  
"No its not I will have you Lily rather by force or not"  
  
"Andrew you are scaring me"  
  
"you should be scared"  
  
Andrew jumped off the table caught Lily by the kneck and kissed her.  
  
Lily kicked around and struggled to get free so Andrew pinned her onto the floor.  
  
"STOP IT GET OFF ME!!"Lily started to scream  
  
"Lily if I haft to kidnapp you and Lila both I will"  
  
"WHY?!?!?!"  
  
"Because I love you both"  
  
"THEN GET OFF OF ME!!"  
  
"NO!"Andrew kissed Lily again.  
  
Lily looked to her left for anything she might use to defend herself.  
  
"Lily come with me"  
  
"NEVER!!!!"  
  
Lily hit Andrew with a bottle and stood to run.  
  
Lily was running to the door when Heather caught her pinning her against a wall.  
  
Thanks to Heather it was now impossible for Lily to get away unharmed.  
  
Lily tried one last time to get away she was running down the hall when she ran into someone.  
  
The person Lily ran into wrapped their arms tightly around her.  
  
"NO LET GO OF ME!!!"Lily kept screaming and the person held on more tightly.  
  
The Person who had Lily forced her into the lounge screaming.  
  
Once inside the lounge the person spun Lily around to face them.  
  
"It is ok"it was Kyle.  
  
"Oh thank goodness"  
  
Lily ran straight over to Kyle crying.  
  
"It's ok what happened?"  
  
"He attacked me"  
  
"what?"  
  
"he pinned me to the floor and kissed me"  
  
"is that all?"  
  
"I got away or there might have been more"  
  
"its ok now you're safe"  
  
"I was so scared though"  
  
"its ok I won't let him try that again"  
  
"OK this is really important"Kyle said pushing Lily away enough to look directly at her.  
  
"What room is he in?"  
  
"e.r. 7"  
  
"OK get .e.r. sven sealed off now!"Kyle yelled outside once again taking Lily in his arms to hold her close. 


	36. children

Chapter36#  
  
"OK tell me again what happened"the guard was talking to Lily.  
  
"I told you twice!!"  
  
"But if all he did was kiss you and since you were the only witness and he got away I have no proof he attacked you"  
  
"He kissed me!!!"  
  
"thats it!"  
  
"I didn't want him too kiss me so he pinned me to the floor!!"  
  
"but when I found you an hour later Dr.McCarty was kissing you and had you pinned to the floor as well"  
  
"yeah I wanted to ask you do you ever knock?!"  
  
"I did but you didn't answer I thought you were being held hostage when I heard that you and a man went in together"  
  
"Well.......I.......you never thought maybe I was ok"  
  
"I never heard of two doctors being THAT ok in a hospital while on shift let alone the famous Dr.Reddicker!!"Lily was blushing widly by now.  
  
"Well excuse me!!!"Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"So please tell me what happened again"  
  
"Ok I was fixing his cuts when he jumped on me knocked me to the floor kissed me and held me against my will"  
  
"thank you and a word of advice next time you are attacked don't leave him alone or he will get away no matter how uh........um..OK....you feel"  
  
The cop left and Lily locked the door to the lounge it was time to get some much needed sleep.  
  
Lily had just dozed off when somebody opened the door whoever it was they had a key so Lily was unalarmed.  
  
Whoever came in Lily knew they were a doctor by the fact they had a key.  
  
The person came over and gave Lily a kiss on the kneck.  
  
"Unless you are my husband to be I suggest you beat or you will not be kissing again anytime soon"  
  
"It's only me"Kyle said walking to his locker.  
  
"Oh then you are safe"Lily said without even attempting to wake up all the way.  
  
"Even if I was not safe I could fight you off"  
  
"uhhu"  
  
"what are you dong later?"  
  
"what do you mean like an hour?"  
  
"I mean this weekend?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I thought we could go on vacation"  
  
"sure"  
  
"thethreeofusmeyouLilanotjustusIwasnottryingtogetanything"Kyle said running everything together.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"No what did you say?"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"SO is this a family thing or an excuse to get me alone in the mountains?"  
  
"NO!!!I mean its a family thing"  
  
"ok"  
  
"You know shift is over?we can go home now"  
  
"what time is it?"Lily asked sitting up and checking her watch.  
  
"about ten"  
  
"when can Lila come home?"  
  
"Not till tomorrow but I thought we would stay here with her"  
  
"you can go home if you want"  
  
"and leave you never"  
  
"We really don't need you here"  
  
"No its ok"  
  
"well you know she will probably be up alot in the night sick"  
  
"I know its no problem"  
  
"ok"  
  
"why do you want to stay?"  
  
"why would I go home she is my baby"  
  
"yeah but you really love her"  
  
"of course I do she is my child you just don't understand"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't have any children when they are your kids you just love them"  
  
"maybe I haft to just take your word on that"  
  
"well maybe someday you will understand"  
  
"what does that mean?"  
  
"Just someday maybe you won't haft to take my word on it you will know from expeirience what its like to be a parent"  
  
"uh....."Kyle was speehcless.  
  
Did she just say she wants to have my kids?Kyle thought to himself.  
  
"uh...Lil...I am worried I took that comment the wrong way"  
  
"well by the look on your face I think you are right on target"  
  
Lily was smiling and she walked over gave Kyle a kiss and left still smiling.  
  
"WAIT A SECOND RIGHT NOW?!?!LILY!!!WAIT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN I'M STILL A LITTLE LOST HERE!!!"  
  
Kyle left following Lily still curious as to the meaning of her comment but Lily liked keeping him in suspense. 


	37. don't rock the boat

Chapter37#  
  
"OK here we are a lakeside cabin at forest falls"Kyle said.  
  
Lily,Lila and Kyle had arrived at the campsite they would be staying at all weekend.  
  
"Kyle there are no lights"Lily pionted out.  
  
"Yeah no electricity"  
  
"what do we do for fun?"Lila asked.  
  
"anything swimming.canoe,fishing,hiking"  
  
"cool"  
  
"why don't we go fishing for dinner"Kyle suggested.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kyle,Lily and Lila had been fishing for three hours with no bites.  
  
"Kyle maybe we should order out just tonight"  
  
"No"  
  
"But daddy it has been a million hours"  
  
"no it has only been three"  
  
"Kyle....."  
  
"Ok one more hour"  
  
"Fine"Lily sighed.  
  
"I GOT ONE!!"Lila suddnely yelled.  
  
Lila stood up and pulled in the fish.  
  
"EEEWW!"Lila through the fish at Lily who screamed as well and Lila tried to run to Kyle.  
  
"NO LILA DON"T RUN!!"Kyle hollarred.  
  
"AAHH LILA GET THAT AWAY FROM ME IT MIGHT CARRY RABIES!!"Lily yelled at Lila as she tried to kick the fish over board.  
  
The boat tipped over sending them all into the freezing water.  
  
"M..m...m...mommy?"Lila was shivering.  
  
"Kyle?!?!"Lily was on the other side of the boat.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Lila ok good now where is your dad?"Lily asked taking Lila in her arms.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"OK Lila swim to that dock ok"  
  
"Uhhu"  
  
Lila swam off and Lily continued to look for Kyle.  
  
After about two minutes of not seeing Kyle Lily was in a panic.  
  
"KYLE?!?!"  
  
"Oh No Kyle?!?!"  
  
Meanwhile Lila and Kyle were sitting on the dock laughing hysterically.  
  
"How much longer do you think she will look?"Kyle asked Lila.  
  
"all day"  
  
"I guess I better go get her"  
  
"KYLE!!!IF THIS I A JOKE I WILL KILL YOU I SWAER IT!!!"  
  
"Kyle was going to tap her but got a sneaky idea.  
  
"Kyle?!?!!"  
  
Lily was swimming when something caught her leg and pulled her under water.  
  
Kyle pulled Lily by the ankel underneath the over turned boat.  
  
As soon as she could Lily took a deep breath and started to cough.  
  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack then drowned me?!?!"  
  
"no"  
  
"where were you I was scared to death"  
  
"I know I was watching you"  
  
"I was scared don't do that I thought I lost you"  
  
"never"  
  
"well try not to do it again"  
  
"How can I make it up to you?"  
  
"buy me dinner"  
  
"sure"  
  
"then I guess I forgive you"  
  
"thats good now help me turn this boat over"  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because if this boat sinks I am in big toruble"  
  
"Good luck"Lily said swimming away.  
  
"HEY!!GET BACK HERE!!!"Kyle yelled.  
  
Lily never came back so Kyle pulled the boat over himself. 


	38. giddy up pony

Chapter38#  
  
Lily,Lila and Kyle walked back to their cabin and all sat down.  
  
"Now what do we do?"Lila asked.  
  
"go home,take a nap,cry over our briuses"Lily said.  
  
"No we can go horseback riding"Kyle said.  
  
"Oh no"Lily groaned.  
  
"what?"Kyle asked  
  
"I hate large animals"  
  
"well get used to them when baby grows up she will be big"Lila said petting her puppy.  
  
"yeah I know"  
  
"So can we please go mommy please please???"Lila begged.  
  
"yeah mom please?"Kyle said.  
  
"fine go get the car"  
  
"ok I'll be back you might want to take Baby for a quick walk"Kyle said leaving.  
  
"ok come on Baby"Lila said jumping up and running off with her dog.  
  
"I'll be in the car with Kyle lock the doors when you put Baby away"Lily called.  
  
"OK"Lila hollared.  
  
Lily got in the car and glanced at Kyle.  
  
"as soon as I get my strength back you're dead"She said.  
  
"why?"  
  
"I hate the mountains I hate fish they are gross and you made me have a bit of both not to mention the boat tipping over"  
  
"in all honesty the boat was not my fault"  
  
"I hate that ugly gross fish don't make me go fishing again"  
  
"you are such a city girl"  
  
"So?"  
  
"what do you mean so?"  
  
"big deal I'm a city girl"  
  
"I'm a country boy and truth be told I'm nto sure a city girl and country boy should be married"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I don't think I want to marry you if you are such a city girl"Kyel said seriously.  
  
"but.....I...."Lily was on the verge of crying.  
  
"I'm sorry but I brought Heather camping and she was way more fun"  
  
"I...."  
  
"Lily you are wonderful but just not my type"  
  
"but....I...love you"  
  
"really?"  
  
"ye...s"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"JUST KIDDING!!"Kyle started laughing.  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was only joking I love you"  
  
"I.....what?"  
  
"I was playing around come on I would never leave you cause you are a city girl"  
  
"Kyle..."  
  
"In fact I love you as a city girl"  
  
"But you don't..."  
  
"Love you?of course I do!!"  
  
"no..."  
  
"I'll prove it"  
  
Kyle caught Lily by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"No you don't always haft to try and make me worry I hate it when you do that"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"I'm here!!"Lila yelled jumping in the car.  
  
"It's ok just please do you always need to act so inmature?"  
  
"sure I do is that not what made you fall for me in the first place?"  
  
"No what made me fall for you was just you the way you talk,look,act with your patients just little stuff"  
  
"OH oops"  
  
"let's just go!!"Lily yelled.  
  
"ok ok ok I'm going"Kyle said pulling down the dirt road.  
  
"Let's here some music or something"Lila said.  
  
"what channel?"Lily asked.  
  
"disney"  
  
"no way"  
  
"please?"  
  
"no Lila not everyone likes disney"  
  
"OK"  
  
"wich one"  
  
"stop!!"  
  
Lily stopped turning stations and sat back in her seat.  
  
As soon as the song on the radio started Lily and Kyle did not believe it.  
  
"I like bit buts and I can not like you other brothers can't deny that when s girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a"  
  
Lily turned off the radio.  
  
"MOM!!"  
  
"Lila you are not going to listen to that stuff"  
  
"but...."  
  
"No buts where did you hear that stuff?"  
  
"From daddy in his car"  
  
"KYLE!!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"we will just listen to disney"  
  
"Ok if you insist"Lila said sweetly.  
  
Lily.Kyle and Lila arrived at the horse farm and got out of the car.  
  
"Oh man whatw as that music?"Kyle asked.  
  
"that would be a dream is a wish your heart makes"Lily replied.  
  
"It was awful I felt like screaming"  
  
"welcome to parenthood please turn off all good music and swearing"Lily said in a high pitched vioce.  
  
"oh great"  
  
"Ok Lila pick a horse"  
  
"Ok"Lila ran off to pick a horse.  
  
"who is riding with who?"Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't know yet why?"Lily aksed.  
  
"cause you could ride with me"  
  
"why would I do that?"  
  
"I just like the idea of having my arms around you"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Mom I want to ride that one"Lila said pionting to a horse.  
  
"OK sweetie"  
  
When Kyle and Lily reached the horse they saw how huge it was Kyle ahd to look up to it.  
  
"UH honey it is um....."Lily stood looking at the huge horse.  
  
"Big"Kyle finished.  
  
"yes big"  
  
"So"Lila said stroking the horse.  
  
"its just we..."  
  
"we need a stool"Kyle finished.  
  
"yes"Lily sighed.  
  
"I was going to tell her it was to big not to get a stool"Lily said as Lila ran to get a stool.  
  
"I know but she likes this horse"  
  
"even with a stool I doubt we can get on"  
  
"We will see in a minute here she comes"  
  
"oK I have a plan"Lily said turning to face Kyle.  
  
"what?"  
  
"you get on then help me on then I lift Lila on"  
  
"all three of us on one horse?"  
  
"yes trust me this big guy can handle it"  
  
"ok"  
  
Kyle had gotten on the horse and was trying to pull Lily on.  
  
"Ouch let go of my arm before it breaks!"  
  
"sorry Lil"  
  
"Ok maybe I can climb on behind you and Lila can be in front"  
  
"Ok"  
  
After abour ten minutes Lily was on behind Kyle.  
  
"OK just put your arms around me and hang on"  
  
"with pleasure"  
  
"Mommy what does this do?"Lila asked still on the ground.  
  
"what?"  
  
"this"Lila held a reign.  
  
"Oh you tap the pony and he goes now let Kyle help you on"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kyle had no trouble lifting Lila in front of him.  
  
"ok now what?"Kyle asked.  
  
"you mean you don't know how to ride a horse?!?"Lily asked alarmed.  
  
"No I thought you did"  
  
"No"  
  
"GO HORSEY!!!"Lila screamed.  
  
the horse was startled and got up on its hind legs causing Lily and Kyle and Lila to fall off.  
  
Three people were eating lunch when the horse ran by followed by Kyle and Lily.  
  
"there goes the horse there goes the husband there goes the wife"the lady sighed.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take jaws to throw them"a man replied.  
  
"HORSEY COME BACK!!!"Lila yelled as her mom and Dad and the horse ran off. 


	39. dreaming

Chapter39#  
  
"Goodnight sweetie"Lily said closing the door behind her.  
  
"Night mom"  
  
Lily walked to the living room and sat down by the fire beside Kyle.  
  
"does Lila like the cabin?"  
  
"yes but you can ask her yourself in five four three two one"  
  
"MMMMOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!"Lila screamed.  
  
"what?"Kyle asked.  
  
"No lights I tried to tell you Lila is scared of the dark"Lily said standing up.  
  
"No I'll go"Kyle sighed walking back the hall.  
  
"Lila I......AAAAHHHH!!!"Kyle came running out of the room followed by Lila.  
  
"what is it?"Lily asked.  
  
"THAT!!"Lila pionted to something flying around the room.  
  
"Oh it is just a little bluebird"Lily said.  
  
"its got teeth"Lila said.  
  
"BAT!!"Lila,Lily and Kyle all ran outside screaming.  
  
"Ok now what do we do?"Lily asked picking Lila up.  
  
"I don't know"Kyle replied.  
  
"Baby is still in there what if it bites her?"Lila asked half crying.  
  
"No no sweetie Daddy will scare it away"Lily said.  
  
"DADDY WILL WHAT!!!?"Kyle asked looking at Lily.  
  
Lily nodded at the cabin and gave Kyle her puppy eyes before pionting at Lila.  
  
"I'll be back"Kyle sighed walking into the living room.  
  
Lily set Lila down to look in the window.  
  
Kyle came out after about two minutes looking sick.  
  
"What happened?"Lily asked.  
  
"uh....let me put it this way the bat did not bite the dog"  
  
"OK thats good but what is wrong??"  
  
"the reason the dog did not get bit is because um....."  
  
"what?"  
  
"All that was left of the bat was teeth and a very messy rug"  
  
"so the dog......"  
  
"Ate the bat"Kyle finished.  
  
"What happened is Baby ok?"Lila asked heading to the door.  
  
"Yes!! she is fine why don't we both go down to the dock?"Lily asked catching Lila by the shoulders and walking her to the dock.  
  
"but I'm tired"Lila said.  
  
"then I'll carry you"Lily said picking Lila up.  
  
"but mommy I just want to go to bed"Lila said.  
  
Lily looked at Kyle beeging for help.  
  
"ok fine we can go to bed"  
  
"goodie!"Lila ran into the house before Lily could stop her.  
  
"Lil honey are you sure it is ok for Lila to see that chewed up bat?"  
  
"yeah you said all that is left is teeth"  
  
"I kind of streched the truth there was alot left"  
  
"how much?"  
  
"the whole thing ok it was chewed up and the teeth were at the other side of the room"  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"Lila came running screaming from the cabin.  
  
"Mommy daddy there is a chewed up something in the living room!!"  
  
"uh no honey that is a......."  
  
"hairball"Kyle finished Lily.  
  
"oh ok"  
  
Lila went back in the cabin.  
  
"A hairball?"  
  
"it was all I could think of"  
  
"Ok but next time tell her she is so tired she is seeing things"  
  
"Fine but why would I tell her that?"  
  
"because sometimes even I think I'm dreaming"  
  
"what?"  
  
"being with you being happy I think I'm dreaming sometimes"  
  
"no I don't think you're dreaming"  
  
"well I'll tell you one thing if this is a dream I hope I never wake up" 


	40. second thoughts

Chapter40#  
  
Amy sat at home with Maxine and Lauren.  
  
Lauren was reading.  
  
Maxine was filling out papers.  
  
Amy was on the phone.  
  
"No Stu sweetie you're not picking me up"Amy argued.  
  
"because it is bad luck to see the bride."  
  
"yes"  
  
"I love you too see you tomorrow"  
  
"Mom?"Lauren said glancing at Amy.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"tomorrow....will you and Stu ignore me?"  
  
"no why?"  
  
"well I can still talk to you right?"  
  
"of course"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"why would you need to know something like that?"  
  
"because you are getting married won't you be busy?"  
  
"no"  
  
"ok then can you help me with this book report"  
  
"Sure what is it?"Amy asked getting down on the floor with Lauren.  
  
"A book on true love"  
  
"OK"  
  
"this man and his friend are in love but the girl is getting married even though she does not love the man she is engaged to and...."  
  
"OK Lauren ask grandma"Amy said leaving the room.  
  
"what is wrong with her?"Lauren asked clueless.  
  
"Oh she is ok"Maxine said setting her papers aside.  
  
Amy walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water.  
  
The phone started to ring and Amy picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amy this is Donna"  
  
"Hi Donna whats up?"  
  
"I can't seem to reach Kyle"  
  
"where is he?"  
  
"He went with Lily and Lila camping there is no phone number"  
  
"well knowing Kyle maybe he didn't think of leaving a number"  
  
"I was just wondering if you had a number"  
  
"No but why do you need it"  
  
"I found a bridal shop who has Lily's dress I need her size"  
  
"well try Kyle's cell"  
  
"He has it turned off"  
  
"Oh well judging by the situation I'd say he is busy"  
  
"doing what?"  
  
"Who knows its Kyle"  
  
"OK well if he calls you let me know"  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye see you tomorrow"  
  
"yep"  
  
Amy hung up the phone and finished drinking her water.  
  
The phone rang again and Amy answered it once more.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"hi is Lauren there??"  
  
"sure who is this??"  
  
"Lila"  
  
"ok hang on"  
  
"LAUREN!!PHONE"Amy yelled.  
  
"Hey mom who is it?"Lauren asked taking the phone.  
  
"It's Lila tell her to tell Lily to call Donna and don't stay on to long"  
  
"ok"  
  
Amy walked into the living room where Maxine was still sitting.  
  
"who called?"  
  
"first Donna then Lila"  
  
"Oh thats nice"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Amy are you having second thoughts about Stu?"  
  
"yeah but every bride does"  
  
"well yeah but not every bride is in love...with somebody else"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Amy"  
  
"I'M NOT!!"  
  
Amy stood up and stormed upstairs.  
  
"Goodnight gramma"Lauren said heaidng upstairs.  
  
"night Lauren"  
  
"Guess what"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Lila's dog ate a bat"  
  
"cool"  
  
"night"  
  
"night"  
  
******333Meanwhile333************  
  
Lily had finished tucking Lila in for the second time.  
  
"Now go to sleep we have a wedding to go to tomorrow"  
  
"Who is getting married?"  
  
"Lauren's mom"  
  
"neat"  
  
"can Lauren be in your wedding too?"Lila asked sweetly  
  
"sure"  
  
"who all is in you and daddy's weeding?"  
  
"well Donna is the maid of honor you and Lauren are bridesmaids"  
  
"And I don't know who Daddy is having in the wedding"  
  
"cool"  
  
"yeah now go to sleep for real"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Remember if you need me in the night I'll be across the hall and Daddy is upstairs by the bathroom"  
  
"OK"  
  
"night"  
  
"night"  
  
Lily gave Lila a quick kiss on the forehead then left leaving the door half open.  
  
"Well It's late I should go to bed"Lily said flopping down on the couch.  
  
"what time is it?"Kyle asked.  
  
"I don't know my watch stopped"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Donna has tried to call us"  
  
"so?"  
  
"she could not get through"  
  
"there are no phones here thats why"  
  
"No she could not get through cause you turned off your cellphone and she does not have my number"  
  
"so?"  
  
"well she needed my dress size"  
  
"so?"  
  
"If she does not get my dress size I won't have a wedding dress"  
  
"Sorry next time I'll leave my cell on"  
  
"And as soon as we get back I'll give her my number"  
  
"ok"  
  
"goodnight"  
  
"goodnight"  
  
Lily went to her room across from Lila's.  
  
Kyle stayed up a bit longer then went upstairs to his room. 


	41. wedding day

Chapter41#  
  
Amy stood in the back of the church in her wedding dress.  
  
Maxine was helping Lauren put on her makeup.  
  
"Amy we are on in like thirty minutes"Maxine said leaving.  
  
"Ok mom see you out there"Amy replied.  
  
"I'm going to watch for Lila"Lauren said leaving.  
  
"OK"  
  
Lauren left Amy alone.  
  
Amy looked at herself in the mirror and turned slightly.  
  
"You look beautiful"a vioce Amy knew very well said.  
  
"Bruce I didn't here you come in"  
  
"I'm sorry I can leave if you want"  
  
"no we are friends you can stay"  
  
"friends?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Oh is that all"  
  
"Of course what else is there?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Bruce turned and left.  
  
Amy was trying to do her zipper in the back and having problems when Kyle and Lily came in.  
  
"hey there cousin!!"Kyle said giving Amy a hug.  
  
"Hi"Amy said softly  
  
"Is something wrong?"Kyle asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok then Lily and I are going to sit down"  
  
"sure but first can one of you help me get this zipper?"  
  
"I'll help go sit down"Lily said pionting for Kyle to go.  
  
"thanks"Amy said turning around.  
  
"No problem"  
  
"You know I'm sorry that I've been a bit cranky towards you"  
  
"Oh it's ok you didn't know me"  
  
"yeah so I had no right being that way with you"  
  
"Ah you're just watching out for Kyle and trust me he needs watching after"  
  
"Yeah"Amy said laughing.  
  
"Ok there you go"Lily said turning to leave.  
  
"can you help me with my vail to?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"but I'm sorry for the way I treated you but I just thought you were one of those girls who is better then everyone else and not normal"  
  
"define not normal"  
  
"well rich perfect life daddy's girl had everything and just prissy snotty and not normal when it comes to being a boss you know one of those kiss me you die types"  
  
"nope"  
  
"it's just when Kyle talked about you you never seemed his type or like a single mom"  
  
"well maybe not everyone is as bad as you think"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Lily pinned Amy's vail in her hair.  
  
"well Amy from one engaged single mom to the other good luck"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"and no worry's all is forgiven on how you treated me as much as are girls like each other maybe we can hang out someday"  
  
"I would love that and I can see why Kyle loves you"  
  
"thanks"Lily said blushing like mad.  
  
"Wow you got it bad for him you even blush at his name like a schoolgirl"  
  
"yeah"Lily said blushing more.  
  
Amy started to laugh.  
  
"Mom we are going in two"Lauren called.  
  
"I better go see you after the wedding"Lily said leaving.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Lily walked over and sat down beside Kyle pulling Lila onto her lap.  
  
"what took so long?"Kyle asked.  
  
"I think I just made peace with your cousin"  
  
"cool"  
  
Pretty soon the wedding march begun and Amy came down the aisle.  
  
"She looks pretty"Lila said.  
  
"yes she does"Lily agreed.  
  
"Not as nice as you two you guys should not look that good it's not fair to the bride"Kyle said.  
  
Lila giggled.  
  
Amy reached the altar and the priest started.  
  
About half an hour later the big line came.  
  
"If anyone has just cause why these two should not wed speak now of forever hold your peace"  
  
everyone held their breath and then they all heard it.  
  
"I object!!"  
  
everyone looked in surprise at none other then the best man.  
  
"Bruce?"Amy asked shocked.  
  
"I object I'm sorry Amy but I can't let you get married"  
  
"why?"  
  
"just hear me out?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Please marry me pick me let me make you happy I love you I always have and if you say no I understand and you can marry Stu but I just need to know if you feel the same way"  
  
Everyone waited for a reply but Amy just looked back at Stu.  
  
"come on buddy I'll buy you a drink"Donna said taking Bruce's arm.  
  
Bruce dropped his head and slowly walked down the aisle.  
  
Everyone in the church sighed and tried not to make eye contact with Bruce.  
  
Amy stood motionless at the altar watching Bruce.  
  
"Come on honey let's get married"Stu said taking Amy's hand and turning her to face him.  
  
"But I did not answer him"Amy said.  
  
"yes but you love me he gets the piont"  
  
"No I don't"Amy said taking her hand out of Stu's.  
  
There was a faint gasp all over the church.  
  
Kyle was not as shocked as everyone else.  
  
"Candy?this might last awhile"Kyle said handing Lily and Lila a bag of jelly beans.  
  
Lily was shocked and so was Lila.  
  
"Excuse me?"Stu was getting angry.  
  
"you heard me Stu"  
  
"I don't beleive you!!!"With no warning Stu hit Amy knocking her down.  
  
Maxine,Peter,Gillian,Donna,Lauren and Bruce all rushed to her side.  
  
"AMY AMY!!!"Maxine was screaming hysterically.  
  
Amy's head was bleeding from when she hit the floor and her face was already red on one side.  
  
"g...g....get him...out....o...of here"Amy said meaning Stu.  
  
"you heard her get out"Bruce said.  
  
Stu left and over half of the church did too.  
  
Lily set Lila down on the church bench and followed Kyle up to the altar.  
  
"Here let Lily see what she can do"Maxine said helping Amy sit down.  
  
Lily sat down on Amy's right and Maxine sat on the left.  
  
"this cut is not bad"Lily said after looking Amy over.  
  
"can somebody get me some wet towels and Kyle go get some bandages from your kit"Lily said glancing at Amy's cut again.  
  
"I can have this fixed up in no time"Lily said to Amy.  
  
"can I speak to you alone Amy?"Bruce asked.  
  
"Sure"Amy said every one left.  
  
Lily stood up but Amy caught her arm and pulled her down beside her crashing her into the bench.  
  
"what are you......."Lily started.  
  
"Dont leave no matter what"Amy whispered hanging on tightly to Lily.  
  
"um...I need to fix her up now so is it ok if I stay?"Lily asked Bruce.  
  
"Sure"bruce sighed.  
  
Lily continued to fix Amy's cut while Bruce spoke.  
  
"Amy why did you tell Stu you don't love him?"  
  
"because I love somebody else"  
  
"who?"  
  
"you"  
  
Bruce's entire face lit up.  
  
Amy leaned over and kissed Bruce.  
  
Lily decided they needed some privacy and stood to leave.  
  
Amy once again caught Lily by the arm pulling her back down onto the bench.  
  
"Marry me?"Bruce asked Amy.  
  
"well you got the suit I have the dress"  
  
"Let's do it now"  
  
"Lily will you call everyone back and explain?"Amy asked.  
  
"sure"  
  
Lily was happy for Amy but hated being the one to tell her family.  
  
"the wedding is on again but the groom has changed"Lily said softly.  
  
"Who is the groom?"Maxine asked.  
  
"Bruce"  
  
Lily was nearly run over by all the people running back into the church.  
  
"Bruce huh??"Kyle asked.  
  
"Yep it was really romantic how he stopped her"  
  
"yeah but I would stop you"  
  
"you would?"  
  
"I would try"  
  
"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me"  
  
"come on Amy is waiting"Kyle said taking Lily's hand.  
  
"I think Amy can wait"Lily said giving Kyle a kiss  
  
Amy stood at the altar waiting for Lily and Kyle.  
  
"Well my cousin and his girlfriend are not going to jion us I guess so let's just get started"Amy sighed.  
  
"wait we are here"Kyle said coming in to sit down followed by Lily.  
  
Kyle was as red as a beat as he slid in next to Maxine.  
  
Lily was more red then Kyle was fighting the erge to laugh and trying to pull her hair back up again like it was earlier because it was now down past her shoulders.  
  
Nobody really bothered to ask where they were at. 


	42. paradise

Chapter42#  
  
Amy and Bruce took a limo to the reception.  
  
"Bruce I have never been so happy"Amy sighed as she slid out of the lilmo.  
  
"Me either"  
  
"So where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"  
  
"I don't care as long as I'm with you"  
  
"Me too"  
  
Amy and Bruce walked into the dance hall and sat down.  
  
"I'll be back sweeite I need to ask Kyle and Lily something"  
  
Amy found Kyle and Lily with MAxine.  
  
Kyle was telling some lame joke and Lily was trying to stop him.  
  
When Kyle continued telling bad jokes Lily snatched a glass of wine and drank it all in one sip then started to cough.  
  
"Lily"  
  
"A...M....Y...."Lily choked out.  
  
"I have a question for you"  
  
"OK"  
  
"would you and Kyle mind watching Lauren when Bruce and I go on our honeymoon?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"I thought my mom could have off"  
  
"Ok yeah"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"now can I talk to you about something alone"  
  
"yes"  
  
"OK"  
  
Amy and Lily walked to a part of the building that had no one around.  
  
"ok what is it"  
  
"it's uh......my ex-husband keeps trying to kill me"  
  
"what?"  
  
"my ex is trying to kill me see"  
  
Lily licked her finger then rubbed her arm revealing a scar from a cut.  
  
"Make up covers bruises and scars easily"Lily said softly.  
  
"tell me everything"  
  
Lily told Amy every tiny detail about Lila being locked in a trunk and being stolen at the zoo.  
  
"Lily does Kyle know who this guy is?"  
  
"yes he knows everything"  
  
"well I think you should get a restraining order"  
  
"what a piece of paper?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"and what do I do when he come near me give him a paper cut?"  
  
"No you call the police"  
  
"And they get there to late I'm dead and Lila is gone,beaten or worse and they say she had a piece of paper"  
  
"Well next time don't let him get away no matter what"  
  
"yeah I know it was stupid of me to leave him but I can't help myself"  
  
Lily and Amy both started to laugh at how dumb that sounded.  
  
"Amy come here we get to throw the boquet!"Bruce called.  
  
"oh come on"Amy said grabbing Lily's hand and running off.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Amy through her boguet and Donna caught it.  
  
"now the bride groom and everyone else may dance"The dj said.  
  
"can I have a dance with you?"Kyle asked Lily.  
  
"sure after you dance with Lila"  
  
"why?"  
  
"because she loves you and asked me if I thought you would dance with her and I said yes so go"  
  
"No I want to dance with you now"  
  
"But...."  
  
"No You Lila has to wait"  
  
"Kyle...."  
  
"No trust me you will see why in a little while"  
  
"but..."  
  
"come on"  
  
Kyle took Lily's hand and drug her to the dance floor.  
  
"Ok now listen I requested they play this next song for you"  
  
"oh"  
  
Pretty soon the music started.  
  
"I thought that dreams belonged to other men"  
  
"cause each time I got close they'd fall apart again"  
  
"I feared my heart would fell in secrecy"  
  
"I faced the nights alone"  
  
oh how could I have known that all my life I only needed you"  
  
"oh almost paradise"  
  
"We're knocking on heaven's door"  
  
"almost paradise"  
  
"how could we ask for more"  
  
"I swear that I could see forever in your eyes"  
  
"paradise"  
  
"Its seems like perfect love's so hard to find"  
  
"I'd almost given up you must've read my mind"  
  
"And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day"  
  
"they're finaly coming true"  
  
"I'll share them all with you"  
  
"cause now we hold the future in our hands"  
  
"Oh almost paradise"  
  
"we're knocking on heaven's door almost paradise"  
  
"How could we ask for more?"  
  
"I swear that I can see forever in your eyes"  
  
"paradise"  
  
"And in your arms salvation is not so far away"  
  
"It's gettin closer closer everyday"  
  
"OH almost paradise"  
  
"we're knocking on heavens door"  
  
"almost paradise"  
  
"how could we ask for more?"  
  
"I swear that I can see forever in your eyes"  
  
"Paradise"  
  
"Paradise"  
  
"Paradise"  
  
( Almost paradise) by Heart 


	43. sloan Kettering

Chapter43#  
  
"goodbye mom"Lauren gave Amy a hug as Amy got in the limo with Bruce.  
  
"Goodbye everyone"Bruce and Amy called.  
  
"come on Lauren we'll get your bags out of the car"Maxine said.  
  
"Thank you for watching Lauren"Maxine said as she handed Kyle a bag.  
  
"Oh no it's fine you let Lila tag along with you"Lily said taking another bag.  
  
"Come on mommy let's go"Lila said pulling Lily's coat sleeve.  
  
"ok Lila just wait"  
  
"NO WE WANT TO GO NOW!!"Lila said pulling harder.  
  
"OK OK"Lily and Kyle got in the car Lauren told her grandma goodbye then got in as well.  
  
When Lily,Lauren,Lila and Kyle got home Baby greeted thme at the door.  
  
"Lily you have a phone call"Donna called.  
  
"Ok"Lily walked over and took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"yes"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Um......Maybe I I guess......"  
  
"yeah I can do it"  
  
"OK"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
Lily hung up the phone and turned to Kyle.  
  
"That was sloan Kettering"  
  
"what did they want?"  
  
"me"  
  
"Who could blame them? tell them I saw you first"  
  
"No They offered me double what they did the first time"  
  
"Oh... you said no....right?"  
  
"Kyle this is a big chance for me and Lila"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Well I decided to take it this time"  
  
"Lily....what about me?"  
  
"Come with us"  
  
"NO I am staying here either stay with me or go to new york without me"  
  
"Why are you making this hard?"  
  
"Because I want to stay here"  
  
"Kyle this is all I ever wanted you Lila and the best job I was ever offered"  
  
"I know but all I ever wanted is here you and I like St Mikes"  
  
"Please just come with me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Kyle don't make me pick again I can't do it"  
  
"Lily if it's that hard for you to pick then you don't love me"  
  
"No I do I just need this job"  
  
"Lily if you love me half as much as I love you you will stay here"  
  
"Kyle you know I do"  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
"what does that mean?"  
  
"you know what it means"  
  
"Kyle.....please"  
  
"Pack your bags and go to new york because I love you too much to make you stay"  
  
"my life is in new york"  
  
"My life is here"  
  
Lily nodded "fine"  
  
"FINE THEN KYLE YOU TELL ME WHAT I AM SUPPOSED TO DO?!?!JUST SIT HERE AND DIE POOR BROKE WITH A LOUSY GO NOWHERE JOB??!?!?!"  
  
"I'm done fighting with you Lily just stay here dang it why do you haft to be so grumpy always wanting more"  
  
"you're you're right I always want what I can't have"  
  
"exactly"  
  
"I want you"  
  
"...........I....."  
  
"I'm going to pack my stuff"  
  
"Lily"  
  
"Kyle I've got no chioce"  
  
Kyle knew he had no right to ask Lily to risk her future to stay with him but he wanted to stay here.  
  
Lily loved Kyle and wanted to stay but she had more then just herself to think about she had Lila.  
  
"Donna I'm going out"Kyle called grabbing his jacket.  
  
"But...."Donna was gut off by a slamming door.  
  
***~~~*~*~*~*~*About an hour later*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~***  
  
"Donna where did Kyle go?"Lily asked.  
  
"to club o 96 down on fourth and park about two blocks that way"Donna pionted.  
  
"Ok thank you for everything"  
  
"I'll miss you"  
  
"I'll miss you too and so will Lila"  
  
"why do you need Kyle"  
  
"I wanted to give him this in person"LIly held up her engagement ring.  
  
"so it is really over this time?"  
  
"yeah it is"Lily sighed.  
  
"well goddbye"  
  
"yeah if you are ever in new york look us up"  
  
"I will"  
  
*~*~ at Bar down the street*~*~  
  
"I mean she never really love me I don't think but I can't force her to stay"  
  
Kyle sat drunk telling Heather his sad story.  
  
"yes but Kyle I would stay for you"Heather said.  
  
"Yes I know you would"  
  
"KYLE?!!"Lily had come in and could not help it but scream.  
  
"Lily what do you want?"Kyle aksed.  
  
"Kyle you're drunk"  
  
"so?"  
  
"I thought you quit"  
  
"I thought you quit too"  
  
"quit what?"  
  
"Moving from Ny to me Ny me"  
  
"Well anyways here" Lily handed Kyle her ring.  
  
"Lily...."  
  
"goodbye it was nice knowing you"  
  
"are you sure about this chioce once you leave don't bother coming back"  
  
"fine"  
  
As Lily turned to leave at that moment Kyle turned to Heather and asked her to marry him.  
  
"I was crazy to love her I want you you are meant for me"Kyle said to Heather.  
  
"I love you I'll gladly marry you"Heather replied.  
  
Lily just shook her head turned and left.  
  
'I was stupid to think he would ever truly love me and grow up' Lily thought. 


	44. wanting to be with him

Chapter44#  
  
"I want to go home mommy"Lila whined.  
  
"we are not going back"  
  
"WHY?!?!"  
  
"daddy is a jerk"  
  
"but...b....but daddy loves us"  
  
"No he doesn't"  
  
"Maybe not you but he loves me"  
  
"LILA!! do you know where daddy is??he is at home in bed with ANOTHER woman"  
  
"....."Lila dropped her head.  
  
"Oh sweetie"Lily lifted Lila's chin to look at her.  
  
"There will be other guys"  
  
Lila smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"come on that is our flight"Lily took Lila's hand and they borded the plane.  
  
"I bet aunt Josie will be happy to see us"Lily said trying to cheer Lila up.  
  
"She is not my real aunt"  
  
"yeah but close"  
  
"why do we call her josie??her name is josephine"  
  
"it's shorter"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Lila things will get better from here on out I promise"  
  
"yeah"Lila said softly not believing her mother at all.  
  
Lila fell asleep and Lily woke her up when they landed in NY.  
  
"LIL!!"Lily ran to give Josie a hug.  
  
"Hey Josie"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Lila come say hi"Lily encouraged.  
  
"HI honey om my gosh you got so big since I last saw you"  
  
Lila just stood holding her mom's hand looking around with saddest eyes ever.  
  
As much as Lily denied it this was killing her Lila was sad and so was she.  
  
"Lila sweetie go get our bags ok"Lily said.  
  
"OK"Lila sighed.  
  
Lily looked as upset depressed and worn out as Lila.  
  
"Lily are you ok?"Josie asked.  
  
Lily could not help it and began to cry.  
  
"oh it's him isn't it?"Josie asked meaning Kyle.  
  
"I...I just want to...be with him"Lily sobbed.  
  
Josie looked at Lily feeling sorry for her.  
  
"I didn't realise it till now I don't want sloan kettering and I don't want double the money I just want to be with him"  
  
"well then go back"  
  
"I can't"Lily said sobbing harder.  
  
"why?"  
  
"He...he is..marrying....SOMEBODY else"  
  
"oh"  
  
"I'll move on and be ok"Lily said wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that"  
  
"But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that"  
  
"I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were"  
  
"well I will go down with this ship I won't throw my hands up and surrender"  
  
"there will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be"  
  
"I know I left to much mess and destruction to come back again and I cause nothing but trouble i understand if you won't talk to me again"  
  
"But if you live by the rules that it's over and I'm sure that that makes sense"  
  
"well I will go down witht his ship I won't throw my hands up and surrender"  
  
"There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be"  
  
"and when we meet and I'm sure we will all that was there will be there still"  
  
"And I'll let it pass and hold my tongue and you will think that I've moved on"  
  
"I will go down with ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender"  
  
"There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will.....be"  
  
~white flag~ by *Dido* 


	45. wedding day

Chapter45#  
  
"And I want this and this oh and this too"Heather and Kyle were out shopping  
  
"Ok honey whatever you say"Kyle was having a nice time.  
  
"that is the dress I want"Hather said pionting to a dress close to what Lily had picked.  
  
"ok sure"  
  
"yeah"Giggled Heather.  
  
"just think tomorrow at this time we will be at the altar"Heather sighed.  
  
"Yep"Kyle said with a smile.  
  
"who all is coming from your family?"  
  
"None"Kyle muttered.  
  
"why?"  
  
"they were all nuts about Lily so they refused to come"  
  
"So the only person coming is Lloyd?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Kyle"Heather stepped in front of him.  
  
"yes"  
  
"I have a few questions and I need them answered before I go crazy"  
  
"ok"  
  
"do you truly love me?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Are you still in love with Lily?"  
  
"No"  
  
"and you promise this is your final chioce?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"good"heather turned and walked back over beside him.  
  
Kyle walked in silence.  
  
Kyle's mind was made up Lily was OVER his mind was firmly set on this but his heart said otherwise.  
  
  
  
~*~Josie's house~*~  
  
"LiL!!LILY WAKE UP!!"Josie was banging on Lily's bedroom door.  
  
"Jose it is 5:30"Lily said opening the door.  
  
"You have got to see this"Josie screamed grabbing Lily's hand and running to the kitchen.  
  
"what?"  
  
When they reached the kitchen Josie handed her a paper.  
  
"Michale Jackson arrested?"Lily read.  
  
"Below the fold"Josie said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO!! Lily that paper is the hartford times!!"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"it was at the door instead of my paper"  
  
"so?"  
  
"well this page was on top"  
  
Lily took another page from Josie.  
  
On this page was Heather and Kyle's picture circled in a big red heart.  
  
"Oh how nice for them"Lily said handing the paper back.  
  
"Lily if he is arleady in the paper when the heck did he propose?"  
  
"the minute I handed him the ring"  
  
"he did?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"that still doesn't explain the paper"  
  
"who cares I'm going back to bed"  
  
"ok"  
  
"and Jose?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"don't show Lila"  
  
"ok"  
  
*~*~*~*the next day wedding day *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily walked out to the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey Lil"Josie said.  
  
"morning Jose"  
  
"something wrong"  
  
"it's today"  
  
"what?"  
  
"today I lose the man I love"  
  
"oh Lily that is it I have had enough"  
  
"what?"  
  
"you LOVE the man go tell him kiss him stop him kidnapp him for all I care just stop that whining around!!!"  
  
"no I'm not"  
  
"why?"  
  
"I dont' fall for drug addicts"  
  
"yes you do"  
  
"I don't fall for heartbreakers"  
  
"yes you do"  
  
"I don't fall for drunks"  
  
"yes you do"  
  
"well I guess you're right"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I love him"  
  
"so now what are you going to do going to the church and kick the door in?"Josie asked being funny.  
  
"you're right I am"  
  
Lily grabbed her coat purse and keys and ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~* at the church*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"and do you Kyle take Heather to be your wife?"  
  
"I do"  
  
~*~*~*~outside the church*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Lily was pacing otuside  
  
"ok reason number 5 as to why I have to stop him"  
  
~*~*~*~Inside~*~*~*~*  
  
"and do you Heather take Kyle ot be your husband?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"if any one here has cause why these two shall not wed speak now"  
  
*~*~*~*~outside*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"reason why you can't go in there"  
  
"he loves Heather you love him you want him to be happy"  
  
Lily dropped her head turned slowly and walked away. 


	46. red roses

Chapter46#  
  
"MOMMY!!"Lily opened the door to Josie's apartment and Lila rushed up to her.  
  
"hey sweetheart"Lily said in a somewhat tired and depressed vioce.  
  
"what is wrong mommy?"Lila asked.  
  
"nothing"  
  
"you couldn't do it could you?"Josie asked.  
  
"nope"  
  
"so he's gone?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"who's gone mommy?"Lila asked.  
  
"Nobody you know"  
  
"oh"  
  
"what happened"  
  
"he got married"  
  
"oh"  
  
"Lily listen closely to me"Josie said.  
  
"ok"  
  
"You have got to go back even if he is married just go tell him you love and get it over with"  
  
"why he's married"  
  
"yeah but if you tell him then you can forget him"  
  
"ok fine I guess you're right"  
  
*~*~*~ hartford** Kyle and Heather's reception ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily walked up the firehall steps.  
  
'Heather has probably slept with every man in here'Lily thought.  
  
when Lily went inside the only person in there was a janitor.  
  
"excuse me what happened to the Mccarty and Labonte Wedding?"  
  
"you missed it"  
  
"missed it?"  
  
"it's too late it's over they left they are gone"  
  
"oh thank you"  
  
"Hey wait a second your name would not be Lily would it?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"the groom's girl Lily"  
  
"I guess I mean I was until...."Lily didn't bother to finish.  
  
"he told me to give you this"  
  
The janitor handed Lily a single long stem red rose.  
  
"but how did he know I would come?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"where did he get this the bride's boquet?"  
  
"nope bride had daisies and tulips no roses that one was speacial"  
  
"Oh thank you"  
  
Lily looked at the rose darn it why did he always do this to her she felt like she was in heaven.  
  
Turning to leave Lily looked at the rose again then tossed it in a trash can.  
  
*~*~*~*~Josie's apartment*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
"hey Lily"Josie said looking up from a book.  
  
"hey"  
  
"This package came for you"  
  
"Ok where is Lila??"  
  
"In bed"  
  
Lily glanced at the clock 8:00pm  
  
"who sent this?"Lily aksed looking at the package.  
  
"I don't know but the person delivered it himself"  
  
Lily looked at the package no return address she picked it up and Josie jumped over the couch snatching it from her.  
  
"LIL DON'T"Josie yelled.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Is it ticking??"Josie asked.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and took the package back.  
  
"It's not ticking it's panting"Josie said.  
  
"what?"  
  
Lily undid the brown paper and opened the box inside was a sleeping Baby.  
  
"A dog?that good looking guy brought you a dog?"  
  
It was then Lily noticed holes in the box and paper and the package said Lila not Lily the A was smeared.  
  
"Hey baby"Lily said lifting the small puppy from the box  
  
the minute she put it on the floor the puppy made it's way to Lila's room nose to the floor.  
  
It went in Lila's room and they could hear Lila giggling and the puppy yipping happily.  
  
"here this was on top of the package"Josie handed Lily a folder.  
  
Lily slowly opened the folder.  
  
out of the folder fell three rose petals.  
  
"when did this come?"Lily aksed.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"WHEN!!?!?!"  
  
"about three minutes ago I'm surprised you did not see the man who brought it"  
  
"man?"  
  
"yes you probably passed him"  
  
"what did he look like"  
  
"tall good looking young sweet and beautiful blue eyes..."  
  
"No!"  
  
Lily dropped the folder and rushed out into the hall.  
  
"LilY?!?!WAIT UP!!"Josie ran after Lily and soon caught up to her.  
  
"what is wrong?"  
  
"It was KYLE I got to catch him!!"  
  
"LILY WAIT"Josie called as Lily ran down the steps.  
  
"I can't wait"  
  
"Lily why did he send you rose petals?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
Lily caught a glimpse of a man's shadow and ran faster.  
  
"KYLE!!WAIT!!I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU PLEASE WAIT!!"Lily yelled still running.  
  
In all the running Lily slipped and fell down a flight of stairs.  
  
Lily was still awake and looked up to see Kyle standing on the stair just below her.  
  
Kyle stood looking up at her.  
  
"wait"she said quietly she knew he could not hear her.  
  
"LILY OH MY GOSH LILY!!"Josie was screaming.  
  
Kyle heard her call him softly but he just turned and left.  
  
suddenly Lily's heart hurt ten times worse the her head that she had hit off the floor.  
  
he had left her again alone and in pain her heart felt like it broke into a million pieces.  
  
she was in far to much pain to try and chase him or call louder so she just stayed where she was soft and silently crying. 


	47. fairytale

Chapter47#  
  
"AND YOU JUST LEFT HER LAY THERE?!?!!"Donna was screaming at Kyle.  
  
"yes"  
  
"KYLE!!!"  
  
"what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"go help her up tell her you love her tell her that..."  
  
"DONNA!! it is over between me and Lily"  
  
"then why did you leave her the roses?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"because why?"  
  
"I....I got to go to work!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
*~*~*~* St.Mike's*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Kyle"Greeted Lloyd  
  
"hey"  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"my love life"  
  
"Oh would this have anything to do with the lovely Lily?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"well you might be seeing her now!"A nurse yelled.  
  
"why?"Kyle asked.  
  
"we just got a call Ny's biggest and most popular hospital just burnt to the ground.  
  
"what?!?!"Kyel and Lloyd gasped.  
  
"yeah anyone free here is to go straight to sloan kettering to help with all the injured"  
  
"are you sure you can do this?"Lloyd asked Kyle.  
  
"No"  
  
**~*~*~*~*~**sloan kettering**~*~*~*~**  
  
"Ok guys the plan is skatter find anyone to help you can"A nurse said  
  
Everyone split up and Kyle headed with Lloyd.  
  
Kyle treated at least 12 injured people in ten minutes.  
  
Most injuries were easy cut arm,cut leg,burned hand and some were bad.  
  
"How many died yet do we know?"Kyle asked Lloyd.  
  
"ten doctors two nurses one resident an intern and twenty patients"  
  
"wow andybod we know?"  
  
"don't know"  
  
"what do you mean you don't know'  
  
"Kyle Lily was on the third floor the fire started on the second nobody from floor three has been found alive"  
  
"oh are they sure"  
  
"yeah they are sorry buddy"  
  
"not even a tiny trace"  
  
"no"  
  
"WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!!!"A nurse yelled.  
  
"I'll go you go home"Lloyd said.  
  
"HEY!! I know you"  
  
Kyle turned around and came face to face with Josie.  
  
"you are Kyle right?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I'm Josie Lily and Lila are staying with me"  
  
"oh"  
  
"I was in there with Lily"Josie said pionting to what was left of the hospital.  
  
"oh and she...she...she didn't..."  
  
"she's over there"Josie said pionting to an ambulance.  
  
"and she..."  
  
"she's fine as far as I know she is helping take care of the people who got hurt"  
  
"thank you so much I could kiss you"  
  
"tell you what you're welcome and you can keep the kiss but give it to Lily"  
  
"OK"  
  
Kyle went around to the otherside of the ambulance where Lily was finishing up with a little girl's dolly who got ripped.  
  
"ok sweetie there you go Sally is all better"Lily said handing the doll back.  
  
"thank you miss Sally says thanks"  
  
"well Sally is quite welcome now go find your mommy"  
  
"ok"  
  
Lily didn't see Kyle watching her till she looked up.  
  
"AHH!!Kyle what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to help with the injured teddy bear's dolls were already covered"  
  
"oh yeah"Lily said smiling and trying to take off her gloves with out hurting her hand that was cut.  
  
"So tell me how did you get put on doll duty?"  
  
"that little girl was the daughter of my patient I was with her mother when the fire started and for some reason she would not let go of my arm"  
  
"so you being a hero got her and the doll out?"  
  
"well the doll was what I was going for she was just a bonus"  
  
"so how is her mother?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"she was a cute kid"  
  
"yeah.......What do you want?"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"yeah sure"Lily said while trying to rip a piece of tape with her teeth and left hand without using ehr cut hand.  
  
"do you need help?"  
  
"No no I got it I...."  
  
Lily didn't get to finish Kyle took the tape off of her.  
  
"you always were to independant"He said taking the tape out of her mouth.  
  
"I could have got that"Lily said in the tone she used to get him to behave when she worked with him.  
  
"yeah yeah sure just give me your hand"  
  
"no give me the tape"  
  
"fine"  
  
Kyle handed Lily the tape and sat watching her for about five minutes try and get her hand fixed.  
  
"need help now?"Kyle asked after awhile.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Lily tried harder to get the gauze and tape on but was having a hard time.  
  
"OWW!"Lily suddenly yelled causing Kyle to look at her.  
  
She had made her cut worse while trying to fix it.  
  
"Lily let me help you"  
  
"No I'm fine"She said shaking her hand around.  
  
To Lily's surprise Kyel simply caught her hand carefully by the wrist.  
  
"you don't haft to be so tough all the time"He said softly looking directly a her.  
  
Kyle fixed Lily's hand for her while talking.  
  
"Lily about what happened"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"I do I love you"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"but.."  
  
Lily closed her eyes and tensed up holding her breath.  
  
'here it comes I married Heather'she thought to herself.  
  
"Lily....do you always talk to somebody with your eyes closed.  
  
"No but I know what you are going to say you married Heather and I can't take that so just say it now and get it over with"sh esaid in one quick sentence.  
  
Lily was still holding her breath and not looking at him.  
  
Kyle looked at Lily then dropped her hand and she tensed up more.  
  
Lily thought she would brake down and cry right then when he left go of her hand.  
  
Kyle gently turned her face to look at him even though she still had her eyes closed he put his face about half an inch away from hers.  
  
"I didn't marry Heather"he said softly below a whisper then he kissed her.  
  
Lily was shocked she was sure it was over with them and she had every intention of telling him to leave but when he kissed her she forgot all about Heather.  
  
Kyle thought about taking her hand and asking her to come back with him but he was afraid if he touched her he would hurt her.  
  
Lily could tell something was wrong with Kyle first he put his hand on hers for like one second then on her shoulder like she was glass about to break or something.  
  
"You know I'm not going to break you can touch me"Lily said before kissing him.  
  
Kyle was still afraid he would hurt her because she was in the fire so he left his hand on hers.  
  
"I missed you so much...I love you please come home"Kyle asked sweetly while running his fingers through her long blonde hair.  
  
"then what?"  
  
"marry me and we'll live happily ever after"  
  
"reality isn't a fairytale"  
  
"then we won't live in reality"  
  
"you know when I firt met you I thoght boy this loser is going to try me and I can't take mch more pressure the last thing I need is an inmature brat like this one I should hire this other guy I won't need to watch so carefully"  
  
"so why did you hire me?"  
  
"I really don't know I guess the excitement of having a bad boy on my floor excited me and I knew you would need looking after like a child and I was lonely so i figured it would be nice to have somebody else to take care of"  
  
"wow and to think I thought you hired me because you were attracted to me"  
  
"nope I mean when I saw you kiss Heather for the first time I was jealous"  
  
"really?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"you Dr.Lily Reddicker the frozen hearted Ice woman of hartford jealouse?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"My I guess I caught myself a rare catch"  
  
"I guess you did"  
  
Lily and Kyle were interrupted by a piercing scream.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!MOMMY!!!"It was the little girl Lily was with earlier screaming.  
  
"Little girl is there somebody here you can go home with??"a social worker asked.  
  
"no I want my mommy"  
  
"then you're coming with me an dput that filthy doll down"  
  
"NO!! I don't want too."  
  
"YES!"The cruel lady grabbed the little girl by the arm and drug her roughly past Lily.  
  
"WAIT!!I KNOW HER!!"The little girl said pionting to Lily.  
  
"you do?"  
  
"Yes she let me play with her while mommy was sick"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"Dr.Reddicker"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"do you know this child?"  
  
"yeS"Lily replied as the little girl wiggled free and ran into her arms.  
  
"Are you interested in adopting her?"  
  
"oh no no no no no"Lily said carefully pushing the littled girl away.  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HER!!"The little girl screamed hanging on tighter.  
  
"Kyle?"  
  
"what?"Kyle asked unaware of what was going on.  
  
"sweetie"  
  
"no Lily no no no"  
  
"Please?"Lily begged with puppy eyes.  
  
"no I...No don't look at me like that no no"  
  
"Ok"Lily sighed stting the girl down.  
  
"Lily what are you doing"  
  
"I thought it would be ncie after all she would keep Lila busy on those romantic nights"Lily said stepping closer to him.  
  
"No that is not going to work no no"  
  
"what's not working darling?"  
  
"Lil"  
  
Lily was somehow determined this would work and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Lily....Lil....no...no.....but...we...just...Lily...stop..."  
  
"Where do we signe he asked"the socail worker suddenly anxious to adopt the little girl. 


	48. Jane

Chapter48#  
  
"so what is your name?"Kyle asked the little girl.  
  
The little girl didn't say a word.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"she is shy"Lily said.  
  
"oh"  
  
"Jane"The little girl said softly.  
  
"Jane what?"  
  
"Abby"  
  
"Ok so Jane what do you say we go take you home?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"you can borrow Lila's clothes"Lily said.  
  
"who's Lila?"  
  
"well that is your new sister"  
  
"how old is she?"  
  
"six just like you only she is one month older"  
  
"wow"  
  
"and she has lots of toys and clothes she would probably gladly share with you"  
  
"ok"  
  
"she also has a puppy named Baby"  
  
"cool"  
  
"come on let me tell Josie we are leaving"Lily said.  
  
"I always wanted a sister"Jane said once they were in the car.  
  
"so has Lila"  
  
*~*~*~*~Josie's apratment*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi mommy!!"Lila squealed running over to Lily.  
  
"hey sweetie I got somebody for you to meet"  
  
"who is it?"  
  
"hey"Kyle said coming in behind Lily.  
  
"DADDY!!"  
  
"hey"  
  
"Ok one more person"  
  
Lily pulled Jane into the room.  
  
"WOW!!who is that?"  
  
"this is your new sister"  
  
"Hi I'm Lila what is your name??"  
  
"......"  
  
"can't you talk"  
  
Jane nodded.  
  
"then why don't yah?"  
  
Jane shrugged.  
  
"this is Baby"Lila said pionting to her puppy.  
  
Jane nodded again.  
  
"awful quiet isn't she?"Lila said looking at Lily.  
  
"well she has been through alot sweetie she's just shy"  
  
"oh what's the matter?"  
  
"her mommy had an accident"  
  
"oh"  
  
"perhaps you could take her to your room and give her some clothes"  
  
"sure follow me sis"  
  
*~*~*~*~ Josie's house 12:00am.*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"well wonder where Josie went?"Lily asked Kyle glancing at her watch.  
  
"maybe she went out to eat"  
  
"maybe but I'm going to check on the girls I have not seen them in an hour"  
  
"I'll come with you"Kyle said standing up.  
  
Lily opened Lila's bedroom door.  
  
Lila was asleep on the floor and Jane was asleep snuggled up beside her.  
  
"should we wake them up"Kyle asked.  
  
"No we'll just put them in bed"  
  
Lily picked Lila up and put her in bed and Kyle picked up Jane and put her next to Lila.  
  
"you sure we shouln't wake them up"  
  
"yes if we wake them up now they'll never go to sleep"  
  
"oh"  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it"Lily said walking past Kyle.  
  
"hello?"  
  
"JOSE!yes I was worried"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"who?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"touble"  
  
"ok"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"sure"  
  
"No there is nobody here with me just Lila"  
  
"no no guys"  
  
"ok"  
  
"sure"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"bye Jose"  
  
"well?"Kyle asked.  
  
"first Josie is spending the night at Lloyd's hotel room she met him while helping a patient"  
  
"wow"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"that is interesting"  
  
"yeah and she asked me to not have any men over tonight because she doesn't want strange men her house when she's not home"  
  
"so we got a problem"  
  
"nah she said she would be home at ten If you leave at nine thirty no worries she'll never know you were here"  
  
"one problem"  
  
"what?"  
  
"what if I don't want to leave?"  
  
"then I guess I'll have to hide you in a closet or under a bed"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Josie's house 1:00 am~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"you ready to go to sleep?"Lily asked only to see Kyle already asleep on the couch.  
  
"Kyle?"Lily tried tapping him  
  
Kyle was taken by surprise when Lily tapped him and jerked her by her wrists onto the floor in front of him.  
  
"KYLE IT'S ME!!"  
  
"sorry I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I oh man I did didn't I it was an accident I swear"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"No your not I hurt you I didn't break something did I?"Kyle asked checking her face.  
  
"No I'm ok"  
  
"I'm so stupid I never...."  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"I swear it was an accident I would never hurt you..."  
  
"Kyle!"  
  
"I really am sorry so sorry..."  
  
"DR.MCCARTY!!!"  
  
"what?!!"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Man I'm sorry"  
  
"It's fine why are you treating me wierd?"  
  
"what do you mean wierd?"   
  
"well you are afraid to touch me and you freak out if you might have hurt me a tiny bit"  
  
"well I figure I have hurt you enough already with always fighting I don't want to physically harm you"  
  
"oh that is so sweet"  
  
"not as sweet as you"  
  
"oh yeah and how would you know that?"  
  
"I don't maybe if you would kiss me then...."  
  
Kyle didn't have to say anymore or get too because Lily was already kissing him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~outside Josie's apartment 1:30am.*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We can just slip right in Lloyd my roommates are probably asleep"Josie was saying.  
  
"we could have stayed at my place but I was worried Kyle might come home"Lloyd said.  
  
"yeah if I could just find the right key"Josie replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~inside*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Kyle did you hear something?"Lily asked standing up from the couch where she had been sitting with Kyle.  
  
"Like what?"Kyle asked standing up as well.  
  
"people"  
  
Lily sat there for a second.  
  
"HOLY COW JOSIE OH WHAT IS SHE DOING HOME EARLY?!"  
  
"quick stop her"  
  
"OK but grab your shoes in a closet quick"  
  
"Socks"  
  
Lily ran to the door tripping over Kyle who was on the floor trying to put his shoe on.  
  
"OWW!"Lily and Kyle both yelled as she came crashing down on top of him.  
  
"quick hide"  
  
"I can't with you on me"  
  
"well hang on I'll put something against the door"Lily said sitting up to reach the door still sitting on Kyle.  
  
It was too late.  
  
Josie opened the door to see Kyle on the floor trying to put on his sock and Lily on top of him straddling him onto the floor.  
  
"LILY!!"  
  
"JOSIE!!"  
  
"LILY WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
"Umm it's not what you think really"  
  
"I was having muscel cramps from all the hard wokr and came to see if Lily could help.  
  
"well seeing as how you're both doctors I think you would know that being on a hard floor would make it worse let alone with Lily ontop of you"  
  
"Look Josie nothing was happening or did happen I swear he was leaving"  
  
"Uhhu sure"  
  
"no he was"  
  
"why should I believe you?"  
  
"am I the kind of mother who would have a man over with my daughter in the next room?"  
  
"No I guess not"  
  
"oh yeah and there is a strange man behind you"  
  
"hey Lily"Lloyd said.  
  
"hello Lloyd"  
  
"yeah what is Lloyd doing here??"Kyle asked.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing"Josie replied.  
  
"Jose this is Kyle the guy I told you about"  
  
"I figured that out Lily seeing as how you are on top of him I would hope it was Kyle"  
  
"AUNT JOSIE LOOK AT MY NEW SISTER!!"Lila screamed running to the door with Jane running behind her.  
  
Lila stopped talking and running when she reached the door she turned looked at her mother and Kyle stood still for a mintue then turned to her aunt.  
  
"this is Jane she is my new sister"Lila explained.  
  
Jane had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes she kind of looked like Kyle.  
  
"wait a second Kyle you said you never met Lily before she hired you a year ago"  
  
"I never did she's not mine"  
  
"who's is she?"Josie asked.  
  
"a little girl who's mother died in the fire at work"Lily said.  
  
"oh and what she's yours now??"Lloyd asked talking to Kyle.  
  
"yeah I guess she's ours" 


	49. ending this right

Chapter49#  
  
"Go they'll be fine"Josie insisted as she pushed Lily to the door.  
  
"No I really don't know I think we should stay"Lily said.  
  
"Lil look at me this man is all you ever wanted now go with him the girls will be fine"  
  
"Ok your right your right"  
  
"Are you ready for the night of your dreams?"Kyle asked Lily.  
  
"Uh.......Yeah"  
  
Kyle reached out to take Lily's hand but she walked past him and out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?"Lily asked.  
  
"A surprise"Kyle said leaning over to kiss her.  
  
Lily jerked away from Kyle the instant he kissed her.  
  
"Sorry"Kyle said softly dropping his head.  
  
"No I'm sorry I love you but it will be awhile before I let you kiss me again"  
  
"ok I understand"  
  
"I just need some time"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So you sure you can't tell me where we are going?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**HARTFORD*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
"Kyle what are you doing??"Lily asked when Kyle pulled her out of the car into an empty parking lot"  
  
"One month ago tonight at this time you were leaving the ballet that night we almost kissed but something stopped us"  
  
"Yeah my cell phone"  
  
"exactly so I am recreating the night and we are going to end this the right way"Kyle said taking her cell phone and turning it off.  
  
Lily started to laugh as she realised he had the same car the same parking spot and had managed to get them both dressed the same.  
  
"ok I get it you are trying to see what would have happened if we kissed"  
  
"yeah that was the initial plan but you want some space and I respect that so.."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kyle leaned over to kiss Lily and amazingly enough his phone rang interrupting.  
  
"Of course"he sighed taking his phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Tell you what let me show you what you should have made happen"Lily said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lily took Kyles phone turned it on then off and tossed it into the car and kissed him.  
  
"Oh that was a good idea why didn't I do that???"  
  
"Good question"  
  
"Mostly I was afraid I'd scare you away"  
  
"Never"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Kyle gave Lily another kiss. 


End file.
